


罗网

by xiaomuecho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidnapped Stiles, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter离开了Beacon山，还带走了Stiles。而不论Stiles从Peter手中逃走多少次，狼人总是能够找到他，他不会放过他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	罗网

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tangled Webs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813642) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> beta和下载会在以后放出，喜欢这篇就请留言吧，作者说不定还会过来看哩！

Tangled Webs

罗网

 

by KouriArashi

翻译 萧木

Summary

Peter离开了Beacon山，还带走了Stiles。而不论Stiles从Peter手中逃走多少次，狼人总是能够找到他，他不会放过他。

Chapter 1

Stiles听到车门打开又关上的声音时被颠醒了。有那么一会儿他浑身都不舒服又浑然不知自己身在何处。他的头受伤了。身上到处疼得要命，不过说真的他的头疼得最厉害。他一阵阵抽疼，视野随着脉搏的跳动而模糊不清。他不知道自己在哪里，甚至也不知道最开始是什么吵醒他的。

记忆一片片的回归。在操场上跑向lydia，被Peter拽走，用电脑定位Scott的电话。Peter问他想不想要被咬，然后他说，“我不想像你一样。”Peter说他在对自己撒谎。那是他最后记得的事情。那之后只有晕晕乎乎和一片黑暗。

Stiles深吸一口气试着调整自己环顾自周。他在一辆车的后座上没有扣安全带。他抬起一只手摸了摸脸发现之前Peter把他扇到卡车上的地方肿了起来。有另一个肿块正在隆起，不过这个更软一点。他推测这就是把他弄晕了的原因。

因为没有人在他身旁看他的情况，他猜测自己没有被救出来。她好奇地坐起，头伴随着一阵阵敲击般的疼痛直面一大波反胃。他的左面有声音，回过头就看见Peter穿着他的黑色皮夹克像往常一样无可挑剔的站在那里，把汽油泵的喷嘴塞进车里。

他不知道自己在那里也不知道发生了什么，但是他明确知道一件事情：他没有被绑起来。他谨慎的向后沿着座位滑动小心的打开车门，视线一直没有离开Peter。Alpha一寸目光都没从车上分给他。他在身后关上了车门，不过还是留下一小点。他不想要Peter听见他。

寒冷马上侵袭。他能看见自己的哈气。现在很黑，加油站除了他空无一人。但附近的便利店仍然开着。Stiles小心地从后面穿过站台，穿过加油站点进到店里。

在收银台后面站着个没比Stiles大多少的男人，身穿着一件印着公司logo的衬衫，正用指头翻一本有些破损的平装书。他看见Stiles进来了，但没多注意他。Stiles向他身后快速看了一眼。Peter仍然在车旁，所以他快步走向收银台。“打911，”他低声说道。“我—我被绑架了。”

“你—啥？”收银员冲他眨了眨眼睛。他看见了Stiles脸上的淤青皱起了眉头。“哥们儿—”

“别问问题快打，”Stiles猛地说道。“他还以为我在车后面睡着了，一旦他意识到我不见了—就是快打电话，如果你不想打就借我你的电话。”

“呃，好的，好的，”收银员说道去拿他的手机。但还没等他拿到手机，门就伴着一声欢快的铃声打开了。

“你在这儿呐，Stiles。”；Peter说道，Stiles僵住了。“你想喝一杯吗？我们还有一两个小时就要上路了。”

Stiles强迫自己挤出话来，“咖啡。”如果Peter没有意识到他有机会跟收银员说什么，他们就可以走了，然后收银员就能打给警察。这家店也许有防止抢劫（drive-off）的监控装置。警察就能追踪到汽车，会有人，随便什么人就会把他从这个精神病手里把他救出来。

Peter发出“啧啧”的声音。“太晚啦，”他说。“你不应该在摄入咖啡因了。”

“那就雪碧，”Stiles说道，Peter走向饮品冷藏柜。他回头看向收银员眼里满是绝望，比了个“求你了”的口型。

他脸上的害怕和恐惧一定非常真实，因为收银员冲他轻轻点了点头。他什么都没说。Peter拿着一小罐给Stiles的雪碧和自己喝的百事走向收银台。收银员安静地给他们结账。“噢，你知道还有什么好东西，”Peter说道，眼睛扫过收银台的后面。“一条香烟。”

“哪一种，那个—”收银员转身看向Peter指向的香烟。Peter伸出两只手抓住了收银员头的两侧，残忍的一扭。他的脖子伴随着一声裂响折断，像是被切断了线的木偶一般跌到了地上。

Stiles发出一声微微带着哭腔的哀嚎，磕磕绊绊的后退撞到一个架子碰掉了几包薯片。“你—”

“我才不抽烟，”Peter说，拿起了饮料。“但不管怎么说还是谢谢啦。”他转向Stiles，“走吧。”

“你为什么要这么做？”Stiles结结巴巴的说道。

“你没给我留下多少选择，不是吗？”Peter问道，他抬了抬眉毛。“我不能让他向警察报告我们的行踪。”他轻轻摇了摇头伸出空着的那只手轻抚Stiles脸颊上的瘀伤。Stiles闪开了。“我不喜欢伤人，你知道。好吧，不伤害那些不伤害我的人。所以别逼我，Stiles。好吗？”

Stiles点点头感觉一片麻木。“好。”

他试着在走出去时不要看向收银员的尸体。

“如果你喜欢的话，你可以坐在前排，”Peter说道，他们向车走去。“如果你离开的话一定要记得关门。”

Stiles照他说的做了。他坐在前排因为他真的想这么做，不过他怀疑相比一个建议这更像是个命令。“我们要去哪里？”Peter把车开到路上时他问道。还是有希望的。会有人停留在加油站发现收银员的尸体。他们就会用监控录像痕迹发现Peter的长相和他的车型。明天之前，这个州的每一个警察—无论哪个州的警察—都会开始找他们。

“我们走走看，”Peter说道。

Stiles重重的吞咽了下试着抿了一口雪碧。他的喉咙又痒又疼，可他还是得喝下去。“为什么…为什么我在这儿？”

Peter轻轻耸了耸肩。“我喜欢你。我觉得给我们点时间我们会成为非常好的朋友的。毕竟，我要建立一个新的狼群。”

“Scott怎么样？”Peter抓住Stiles。“他还好吗，你有没有伤害他？我失去意识时发生了什么事情？”

Peter向他那边瞟了一眼，看以来被逗乐了。“Stiles很好，除了作为一个我见过的最一无是处的beta这个事实。我不想要他。他可以随心所欲地留在beacon山和argent家的女孩玩罗密欧与朱丽叶。在你问出口之前，我也不想要Derek。我需要他的帮助杀掉kate，但那之后就全靠他自己了。在我杀了laura后他永远也不会接受我成为他的alpha。”

“那么，kate死了？”Stiles想让他一直说话，攫取信息，推断谁会来找她。

“哦是的，”Peter说道，开心的叹了口气。“我空手撕开了她的喉咙。那些说复仇不健康的人？我觉得他们真的错了。我发现复仇解放了我。每一个协助杀了我家人的人都死了。现在我可以重新开始了。”他转了个弯上了高速公路。“我们很快就需要换辆车，”就想能读取Stiles的想法一般说道。“就算你没有在加油站玩你的小把戏他们也会开始找这辆车的。”

Stiles环顾四周发现他们在护士的车里。他想知道她的尸体是不是还在后备箱，假装抖了抖。“你看，”他说道，“我不会成为一个好狼人。真的。难道在哪个全新的地方重新开始不会更轻松吗？而不是想要，我不知道，在你做了那些坏事后说服我加入你的狼群？”

“人得有个爱好，”Peter冲他笑着说。“我觉得你会成为一个出色的狼人的。”

————————————1.8更————————————————————

 

Stiles安静下来。Peter简直毫无道理可讲；他一开始就该知道。他会静候一个更好的机会逃跑。所以他一言不发，只是凝视着窗外的黑暗，啜饮着他的雪碧，直到他们从高速下去开到一个小的海边小镇。路边有半打汽车旅馆。Peter在第二个停车了，但他让Stiles和他一起走到了最后一个。

“我们还能再睡上几个小时，在他们发布…怎么说的来着，Stiles？”

“BOLO，”Stiles下意识说道，“Be on look out.”【我没查到这是什么，我感觉这跟琥珀警报一个性质，搜捕令之类的东西吧，BOLO有大众宝来和大砍刀的意思明显这里不是】

Peter点点头。“他们需要时间才能找到这辆车。”他走到宾馆的落地窗前。“你，呆在这儿。”他说道，指了指一个既不会被旅店前台看见又离Peter很近的地方，他不会敢尝试逃跑。“你知道你跑不了。”

Stiles点点头。“我知道。”

Peter转向窗口按响了铃。一个睡眼朦胧的中年女人给了他们一间房。他用现金付的钱，她留下了一份Peter身份证复印件。“我的护士最近一直在帮我的忙，”Peter说，他们走进旅店。“其中一个忙就是给我弄到一些完美假身份。我知道杀掉Kate后，我不得不离开Beacon山。”

“听起来你们两个处的真不错。”Stiles说道。“不管怎么说吧，直到你杀了她。”

Peter耸了耸肩。“她知道我的计划。我不能让任何人因此质询她。”

Peter把他们引入房间时Stiles不得不深吸一口气稳住自己。“不，说真的，伙计，你不想要我。我不会就那么绕着你打转儿，你知道的，我会让你的人生巨悲惨。我让我爸爸的人生巨悲惨。我一点用都没有。你真的应该让我走，因为绑架一个警察的儿子某种程度上来说真是糟糕透顶。”

“知道了，”Peter说道。他指了指床。“到睡觉的时间了。”

Stiles失望的咬紧牙关坐在床边脱鞋。他正要钻到毯子下面时Peter说道，“不要穿着你的好衣服睡觉。会皱的。”

“真的假的？”Stiles说道，看了看他穿着的衬衫和休闲裤。真是很难相信六个小时前，他最担心的是晚上Lydia会怎么想他的领带。“你干嘛要关心？”

“我不关心。”Peter说。“但你得开始学着照我说的做，不是吗。”

Stiles吞了口口水开始解开衬衫的扣子。他剥下外衣只剩t恤和平角裤整齐地叠好放在桌子上。然后他爬到毯子下面。不是说他就能睡着。不，他会躺在这儿看着天花板直到Peter睡着，如果Peter认为不穿衣服会让Stiles没那么像溜出旅店房间寻求帮助，那么他就要失望了。

他翻了个身在阴沉的静默中面对着墙，听着Peter脱衣服换上睡裤或者无论干什么发出的沙沙声。Stiles不知道也不想知道他在干什么。他们又看见Peter带着任何行李，所以他身上应该没什么东西。

 

这世间双人房标间，两张床，所以当Peter撩起毯子在他旁边躺在床上时他很惊讶。“哥们儿，怎么—”他说道，翻身躺在床上这样他就能—他不知道，说真的，但是他不会就躺在这儿接受的。

Peter又冲他抬了抬眉毛然后一只手臂落在Stiles的胸膛上。他也没穿衣服，只穿着唯一一件内衣。他们差不多同样的身高，所以他直直看向Stiles的眼睛，用一种及其让人紧张的眼神。“有问题？”他问。

Stiles觉得胃部一阵蠕动和抽痛。他试着若无其事的说些像“不，我一直都和神经病变态抱抱所以你就算了吧”，但真的说出口的是一声微弱的耳语。“你要强奸我吗？”

“你觉得我需要强奸你吗？”Peter问道，仍然平静的看着他。

Stiles的声音有一点点抖。“不。”

“那么好吧，”Peter说。“既然你这么说。但我真的不想你一旦觉得我睡着了就偷偷溜出去，这是最有效的方法了。忍着点。”他紧了紧环着Stiles的手臂闭上眼睛。“你不是我的型。我有过妻子，你知道。她死在大火中了。我眼睁睁看着她死的。不过如果我认为这能让你乖乖听话的话我还是可以从生理上勃起的。”

Stiles长出一口气。这是个威胁，不过他认为这一点他能够避免，直到不能避免前他都能处理。他试着向他应该说什么。他需要Peter信任他，如果他还想找到机会逃跑的话。

“她叫什么名字？”

“Olivia,” Peter 说。

“好听的名字.”

“好吧，肯定比‘Stiles’好听。”

Stiles不知道该说什么。“我要翻身了，好吗？我睡我那边。”

“好的。”Peter说，松开了怀抱直到Stiles找到了和这个绑架他的疯子共处一床的最舒服的姿势。然后他伸出手关上台灯直面黑暗。

Stiles确信他不会睡着。他僵硬得像一块木板，凝视着墙，感觉着身后Peter起落的胸膛。Peter似乎马上就睡着了。进入了深度睡眠。他的呼吸几乎是平缓的。渐渐地，疲惫占据了他。他哪儿都去不了。他最好趁有机会的时候多睡点的好。

~ ~ ~ ~

Stilinski警长在Beacon山的就职给他带来不少兴奋之夜，但他知道那个冬季舞会的晚上他将永远无法忘怀。Lydia在长曲棍球场上受伤后他打给Stiles两次，试着定位他想看看他知不知道是谁干的。但是Stiles没有接电话。

他正要去学校看他能不能找到他，他的两个副手空手而归，他接到了Chris Argent的电话。他的妹妹被谋杀了，他干巴巴的声音像是能裂开一样，他需要跟警方说。

Stilinski不知道该对Kate Argent的尸体有个什么想法，这看起来就是另一场动物袭击，尽管Chris没告诉他太多，还是足够他把事情拼凑在一起。他正要接近事情的核心时Scott破门而入。秘书在他身后说道，“我很抱歉，警长。我试着告诉他你在—”

“没关系，Sue,”Stilinski说，冲她挥了挥手。“Scott.怎么了？”

Scott看向Chris Argent开始扭来扭曲。“我，呃，我可以等—”

“不用。坐下。你看见Stiles了吗？我一直在找他。”

“什么？我，没。他和Lydia在舞会上—”

“Lydia在医院。他被袭击了。

Scott眼中满是惊恐。“Peter，”他说。

现在他们擦边了。“Peter Hale,”Stilinski说道，他的声音发紧。他看向Scott 和Chris。“有人愿意告诉我该死的整个故事吗？”

Scott说了。Chris厉声打断他让他安静，但Scott甚至都没听见他。胡言乱语着一个有关狼人和魔法子弹还有Hale家大火的故事。真是完全绝对的疯了。Stilinski警长甚至在Scott变形证明前就相信了这个故事。

“Peter为什么会想要Stiles？”他问道，试着保持冷静，试着不要想他的儿子可能被一个疯子诱拐了。他们不知道发生了什么。Stiles在Hale老宅那件事之前就已经失踪了。当时他能在干嘛？如果他逃走了，他可能还没出现罢了。

Chris清了清喉咙。“Peter在舞会上。他可能想找scott，但是…他早走了。可能他认为Stiles能帮他找到Scott。”

 

————————————————1.10更新——————————————

“那么在Hale老宅Peter杀了Kate之后发生了什么？”

 

“这不会记录在案吧？”Chris问道，Stilinski点点头。“他追杀我的女儿。Scott…出现救了他。”他一边说一边冲Scott做了个阴沉的表情。“他们打了一场，他逃走了。Derek跟着他。Scott留下来陪着Alison，但当我接近她时…”

 

“我逃跑了，”Scott承认，羞愧的看向其他地方。“我就是不想留在那儿。”

 

“你有Derek的电话号码吗？”Stilinski警长问Scott。

 

“没，”他答道。“不过Stiles有。在他的手机里。”

 

“好吧，如果我们需要找到Stiles就要找到Derek，而Derek的手机号在Stiles的手机里。”Chris讽刺的说道。

 

警长不得不咬住舌头不说话。在尝试了三次后，他总算组织好语言。“先生，我明白你的女儿今晚很危险你很明显非常紧张，我很感激你全凭自觉来到警局。但你的态度一点都帮不到忙。”

 

在Chris发飙前，警长的无线电响了。“说。”他说道。

 

“警长，是Burrell警员。我们发现了你儿子的吉普。在市中心的停车场。就在舞会旁边。”

 

“见鬼，”警长说道。“给我地址。”他记下来。“守在车旁，我马上就到。”

 

“我能和你一起去吗？”Scott问道，他像只小狗崽一样谁都不忍拒绝他，就在他刚要答应时无线电又响了。舞会旁另一名警员。孩子们都离开了。快十点了舞会已经结束。Stiles的手机在他的夹克里挂在椅子上。

 

“你有车吗？”警长问到，Scott摇了摇头。“好吧。你跟我来，然后，我会让我的一名警员给我们拿来电话。”

 

Scott点了点头快步跟着他。去往停车场的路上气氛紧张安静。警长一直在想应该说点什么，让Scott好受点，但什么都说不出来。Scott尽了最大努力了，他现在很显然沉浸在Stiles失踪的罪恶感里。但是直到找到些证明Stiles无恙的证据警长没办法让他们俩都好受点。

 

一离开车，Scott马上闻闻空气说道，“他来过这儿。Peter来过。我能闻到他。”

 

感觉很奇怪，但他们需要些确认的信息。“Stiles也来过？”他问道，以防Peter只开了Stiles的车没有带他走。Scott轻轻点点头。“你知道他们去哪儿了吗？”

 

“我不…”警长跟他的警员们说话时Scott沿着停车场四处走动。一分钟后他回来摇了摇头。“我不敢说。我才那意味着Peter可能在这儿有辆车，是吧？他让Stiles开车带他来这儿然后他们坐着Peter的车走了。”

 

警长点点头。这说的通，除了过去十年Peter Hale是个紧张型精神分裂症还昏迷在床。他拿起无线电又让他的一个副手查查看Peter Hale名下有没有交通工具。没有注册的。他转向Scott。“你还能不能告诉我他还可能去哪里，他可能开什么车。你看过他开车吗？开车去任何地方？”

 

“没有。”Scott绝望地说。突然他的眼睛一亮。“他的护士，他的护士一直在帮他。在他第一次遇见Peter后Stiles说过。可能他在用她的车。”

 

“好的。”他拿起无线电。他要把这件事变成官方正式案件。技术上来说失踪人员报告不能这么快立案，但当他十六岁的儿子最后一次被看见是和一个已知神经病在一起时，他很确定他能走个捷径。他看向疲惫又痛苦的Scott。“我会让我的一个人带你回家。”

 

“但是——”Scott反对道。

 

“没有但是。今晚很难熬，你妈妈一定很想知道你现在在哪里，我很确定。发现什么我会打电话给你的。”

 

Scott不情愿的同意了，警长怀疑一旦他转过身，Scott也会继续自己去找，狼人定位法，调查什么的。他没办法阻止。他就希望Scott能当心点。

 

那护士确实有辆车，不在她家，她也不在家。对于Peter一无所知，他只好查查她的生平，她的交易记录。她有几笔奇怪的取款记录。很大额的现金。他猜想这是她在计划和Peter一起逃跑——弗洛伦斯·南丁格尔般的好护士啊——然后准备玩失踪。

 

“见鬼，”他说道，“他们早准备好了。但为什么是Stiles？这说不通啊…”

 

“长官？”Burrell警员站在门廊上。他看起来深受打击。警长的胃一沉。“我觉得你应该知道——我是说，虽然这说明不了什么但是—那个—那个警犬发现了线索。在车库。”

 

警长冲他眨了会儿眼睛，既困惑又抵触。“狗。”

 

“那个——发现尸体的警犬，长官。”

他花了好一会儿才听明白。“我——我知道了，”他说。“好吧。那，那挺泄气，肯定的，不过不意味着。”

 

“当然了，”Burrell犹豫的说道。“我们还在现场取证。我们会，呃，我们会跟你保持联系的。”

—————————————1.16———————

警长点点头Burrel回到了他的办公室。他坐下双手埋在头里。车库没有血。他提醒自己。Peter谋杀有自己的一套风格，他们总是鲜血淋漓。当然了，他可能在别的什么地方杀掉Stiles——

 

他竭尽全力不要这么想。他还有工作要做。找到护士，他们就会找到杀手。

利用Stiles的手机，他们就能联系上Derek Hale。这人沉默寡言又思虑过多。警长仅仅告诉他他是在调查Kate Argent的谋杀案，他已经从Chris Argent那里听取了证词，Chris说当Peter离开时Derek跟着他。“你跟上他了吗？”

“没有，”Derek说。“他很快就把我远远甩到后面了。”

“他是独自一人吗？”

“什么？是的，当然了，”Derek说，困惑于这个问题，好奇为什么会有任何人可能跟他在一起。

“我需要你给我指出他离开的方向。我会在二十分钟后到Hale老宅。你能在那儿见我吗？”

“我会到的。”Derek说道。

会面毫无成果。Derek跟了Peter半里地就在树林里跟丢了。他们都没有上公路，他一点都不知道他可能去哪儿。“他已经复了仇，”Derek说，“所以我假设他可能离开了城镇。”

警长点点头。“他和护士正在约会，是吗？”他说道。“她最近有大额现金提现。他们准备好逃跑了。”

Derek看了他好长一会儿，说道，“他没有带上她。”

警长皱眉。“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。我了解Peter。他不会…和一个陌生人建立这样的联系的。”

“她不是陌生人，她当了好几年他的护士了——”

“她不是狼群一员。她就是个陌生人。”

“好吧，她不在她的房子里也没上班，她的车也丢了。”

“那么她就死了，”Derek说。他摇了摇头走开了。

在他走后警长若有所思的皱了皱眉，然后无线电Burrell。“让警犬查查护士的房子。”

他们在那儿也找到了线索。

天快亮了，他累坏了，丝毫没有他儿子的踪迹，这时另一名员警，Mark Thorne，在休息室找到了喝着咖啡绝望的想要保持清醒的他。“警长？”他随意的问道。“在Redding有另一起谋杀案。”

警长呻吟一声遏制住问“今晚还能更倒霉点吗”的冲动，去录重要口供。Redding离这儿有两个小时远。那不是他的地盘，因此也不在他的司法权内。“太糟糕了，可你为什么告诉我？”

“因为看起来Peter Hale是凶手，”Thorne说道。“而且——好吧，你最好看看监控录像。”他催促警长回到警局，紧靠着他就像生怕他奔溃。Burrel正在调取监控录像记录监控。“这段录像大概是在晚上十一点摄录的，”他说道。“那个辖区的人传送过来的。”

Stilinski点点头又喝了一大口咖啡，眼睛紧跟着屏幕，在看到Stiles急匆匆走进门时无知无觉的把咖啡脱手了。“Stiles，”他低语道。他的儿子。完整的活着，至少在在晚上十一点。寻尸犬问到的一定是护士的尸体而不是他的。

他显而易见非常紧张，在跟收银员交谈时总是回头看门。

“没声音？”Stilinski问道。

Thorne摇了摇头。“只有影像。你认为他们在谈什么？”

“如果我了解Stiles—事实上我大部分时间都了解他—他在借手机。”在屏幕上，Peter进来时Stiles的头猛地转过来。“上帝啊，他甚至都没有烧伤，”警长喃喃道。他记得Scott提过这个，但没真的理解。他试着不去看Stiles的脸。看见他那绝望的困兽般的表情让他心痛。但他和收银员都清楚地看到了就在Peter来到收银台之前，Stiles用嘴比了个“求你了”的口型。

下一秒，收银员死了。

“上帝啊，”Thornes说道。“我已经看过一次了，但这还是…”

当Peter轻抚着Stiles脸上的淤青然后比了个让Stiles跟着他出去的手势时Stilinski的下巴都合不拢了。

“他为什么要杀了收银员？”Thorne看着屏幕问道。

“我猜是为了让他不要叫警察。”Burrel说道。

“但是为什么？他肯定知道我们一定会发现尸体，利用监控录像辨认他的身份，找到他的车，发布搜索令——杀掉收银员没给他带来什么。也许争取一点时间，但也就这点作用了。”

Stilinski摇了摇头，脑子里都是Stiles脸上既惊恐又害怕的表情。“这跟那没有半点关系。他这么做是为了向Stiles展示他想要杀人。减少未来逃跑的意图。”他深深吸了口气。“这是个好兆头。意味着他想要Stiles活着。我不知道为什么，但是现在我们能做的只有找到他。”

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles突然被Peter摇醒了。Alpha起床穿衣服，窗帘边缘是昏暗的光。“该走了，”他说道。

Stiles一只手抹了把脸。“我想尿尿，”他说道。

Peter指了指洗手间。Stiles爬下床去上厕所。当他回到房间里时，他的肚子叫了。他开始穿衣服不去想他，想知道Peter会不会喂他吃饭。可能吧，他看起来想长期养着他。飞快地瞥了一眼钟，已经早上六点。他想知道他究竟睡了多久。

“饿了吗？”Peter问道，笑了笑。“有时候很容易忘记人类的身体多么脆弱。我们去吃早餐。”

他们走了两条街去麦当劳。Peter给他买了两个麦满分和一大杯黑咖啡。没有他的Adderall，他需要大量的咖啡因。离着不远是一家Hertz汽车租赁。Peter进去用崭新完美假身份提了一辆车。Stiles跟着他像一只迷路的小狗。每一次他想要逃跑，他眼前就会浮现出Peter拗断收银员脖子的一幕。

“这辆车我们也不会开很久，”他们出城时Peter随意说道，就像告诉Stiles他的计划有什么用似的。“他们会调查这个身份。没关系。我有好几个身份。但是在你昨晚的小闹剧后，我的脸会遍布新闻，最少本地新闻吧。我们今天要开超长一阵车。”

“我们应该玩I Spy，”Stiles说。

Peter发出一声被逗乐的声音，但是没有回答。Stiles看着窗外试着不要坐立不安。咖啡因只能代替Adderall这么多了。他的手没什么事可做。在几个小时后，他感到想要把自己的皮撕下来的冲动。这几乎比疼痛还可怕。

Peter把收音机调到了新台，挺长时间之后Stiles才真正听进去，自己竟然在新闻上。他很满意他们找到了大部分的事实。这很好。“他们让我听起来好可怕。”Peter说。

“好吧，你是个连环杀手，”Stiles说。“很难让那在新闻上听起来多体面。”他想过打开车门跳车。不行。他们开的太快了。他只会伤到自己，然后Peter就会抓住他。他得等机会。必须耐心。这可不是他的特长。

 

——————1.17——————————————

“他们可没提那些谋杀都是完全的替天行道，”Peter说。

“是啊直到你杀了护士和那个商店收银员。”Stiles说。

Peter只是耸了耸肩。“不管怎么样，人终有一死。”

“说的可真像个反社会啊。我们能停下吗？”

Peter看了看表，“一个小时后吧。”

“不，我不是说停车，我是说，停下，停止这些。”他冲两人比了个手势。“这种友善的调侃。我不想要。我不想跟你有半毛钱关系。我会找你说的做事因为我不想死，这就够了。”

“你知道，”Peter说，“我让你活着你看起来可没有多感恩戴德。”

“一旦我明白你为什么这么做我一定冲你顶礼膜拜。”Stiles回答道。

今天特别糟糕，可能是他一生中最糟糕的一天。他们一直一直的开车，每四个小时停一次来加油或者去趟洗手间。Peter不让他离开他的视线。他们吃快餐。然后他们开车，再开车，接着开车。他越来越感觉到他们每分钟都离Beacon山越来越远，他被找到的机会也越来越小。他得自己救自己了。

当他们晚上停车时，他已经因为无聊快要神游了。“我想要洗澡。”

“你还以为自己可以讲条件我可真是要被你逗死了，”Peter说。“上床。”

Stiles深吸了一口气。耐心点，耐心点，他对自己一边又一边说道。吐槽Peter没好处，虽然他觉得这会让自己感觉好点。他会等的。机会会来的。所以这又是一个被一个有攻击倾向的神经病狼人从后面抱着的漫长不眠夜。没问题。这现在就是他的人生了。他绝望又伤心，当他从睡梦中哭着醒来时他非常惊讶。

第二天早上他们起的很早。Peter在前走向星巴克。一个中年女人看到Stiles脸上的淤青时关心的看着他。当Peter认真地看着点心时Stiles挤到摆满各式各样糖的吧台。有人在那儿留了只笔。他拿起笔开始在纸巾上涂写。

过了一会儿，Peter的手覆在他的手上，紧紧握着他。Stiles发出一声奇怪的声响。“不，别尖叫。”Peter正对着他的耳朵说道。“我们不会想要任何人意识到有事情不对劲，是不是？”他打开Stiles的手拿出他在写的纸。他啧了一声。“我明白了，需要点时间强化给你的教训。”

“你不会在这儿杀任何人，”Stiles说，尽量在声音里增加自信。”你正在转变新身份。你不会想要这个新身份有任何违法事迹的。”

“不，我不想，”Peter说，“但如果你逼我的话我只能在这儿杀人了。”他放开了Stiles的手。“我们走吧。”

Stiles跟着他。他们上了辆出租车然后去了城市的另一头。至少星巴克有一件好事；他可以看报纸确定他们已经到了远到盐湖城。确认谋杀商店收银员和绑架当地警长的儿子已经他们两个州了。在这儿没人会找他们。

出租车把它们带到一个很远的停车场。Peter坐电梯上三楼径直走向一辆轿车。“你以前来过这里。”Stiles说。

“没，”Peter说。“Connie为我布置的。我的护士，”他宣称。“她几个月前买的车。现金支付。没有记录。在洛杉矶买的。没人会联系上我。”他做了个手势。“进来。”

“所以你那时就知道你会逃跑，”Stiles说道，一边上车。

“是的，虽然相比执法部门我更担心猎人。”Peter说。“其实我现在还是担心猎人。”

“好吧，我爸爸会找到我们，”Stiles说。

Peter弯了弯嘴角。“我以为你说过你让他的人生巨悲惨。”

Stiles看向窗外。“没关系。他会找到我们的。”

“我也有过一个儿子，”Peter说。“如果他能活到现在也差不多你这么大了。”他退出停车场。“他很像你。是个聪明蛋。就算还是个小孩子。”

“这就是你为什么留着我吗？”Stiles问道。

“我猜可能是吧。”Peter说。

又开了很长时间，虽然没有昨天他们开的那么长，但至少景色好看多了。他们在丹佛的郊区停下。已经下午挺晚了。他们停下的地方破破烂烂的。这块“就像下错边的车”一样的地方，每个人都只管自己的事，就算一个被绑架的男孩儿晚上过来敲门他们都不会开门的。真完美。

公寓装修好了，虽然很空，不过整洁空旷。Peter环顾四周满意的点点头。“你想要洗澡？”他问。

“是的。我觉得好难受。”

“那么，去吧。”

Stiles找到浴室。花了点时间加热水，但是水还是挺热的。这儿没有肥皂也没有澡巾，不过他还是尽可能用手洗了洗然后用水冲净。当然了，也没有毛巾，当他走出浴室他发现Peter拿走了他的衣服。他探头出浴室四处看。他谁都没看见。“Peter？”他喊道，虽然声音不大。难道Peter以为他不会光着逃跑？见鬼，这可真是个吸引注意力的好主意。他可以被捕。现在能被捕他老开心了。

他溜出浴室，踮着脚不让地板发出声音。他走得很慢，看向每一个角落。他刚到门口就听见Peter说，“要去哪儿？”

“上帝啊！”Stiles咒骂道。“你他妈烦死了，你的狼人听力和，和你溜到别人身后的能力。”

Peter逗坏了。“进来坐下。”

“当然了。为什么不呢。”Stiles走进卧室，有点紧张的发现Peter利用他洗澡的时间把他的衬衫和长裤撕成一条一条的。“搞毛啊，伙计，现在我没有衣服了。”

“不管怎样你几乎就没几件，”Peter说。“我得去办几件事，而且我不想在我离开时你去惹麻烦。”他又冲椅子做了个手势，Stiles不情愿的坐下。Peter用他剩下的衣服结实的绑住他。然后他站起来满意的看看自己的成果。“张大嘴。”他说道，用自己的领带塞住Stiles的嘴。“你好好坐着。我几个小时后回来。”他顿了顿说道，“如果我离开这段时间你表现好，我会给你带点东西回来的。”

Stiles尽可能的跳起来。Peter一边走出房间一边偷笑。他勇猛的挣扎。就是些布条。他能跑掉的。但绑的那么紧他真的都能感觉到自己的手了。结嵌进他的皮肤里。但他有几个小时的时间。他能做到的。当事实证明这越来越不可能时，他开始用椅子猛拖过地板，一次一英寸。这是很大的工作量，令人奇怪的疲惫。但是渐渐地，他离开了卧室走向大厅。然后他记起了台阶。就算他能开门—想到他被绑成那样他强烈怀疑—他不会掉下楼梯。

 

如果他掉下去，椅子可能会碎掉。

当然了，碎掉的还可能有他的好多骨头。

失望的尖叫，他只好痛苦又犹豫不决的看着门。这不是他的机会。他以为这是，但这不是。如果在Peter回来前他能把椅子挪回卧室，Peter就会认为他表现很好没有移动。Peter越相信他不想逃跑，他得到的机会就会越好。

慢慢的，他开始一英寸一英寸把椅子挪回他开始的地方。

当Peter回来，他拎着几个袋子。他不得不来回好几次把它们全都拿进来。Stiles眼镜看着开着的门想着大叫救命，但还是决定不要这么做。在这里不会有人来的。就算有人叫了警察，当他们到这儿，他也会被塞进某个衣橱。不可能成功。

“你一直在哭。”Peter说道，停下来看着Stiles。

“不，我没有。”Stiles下意识说道。

Peter在他面前跪下拇指滑过他脸颊上眼泪的痕迹。“Stiles，看来你并没有懂这是怎么回事，”他说道。“这是件好事。我不会伤害你。我不想伤害你。我想让你成为我狼群的一部分。这是个礼物。你应该为我选择你而感到骄傲。”

Stiles向后闪过去。“别碰我，”他怒道。“别以为我他妈蠢。你以为我不知道这是怎么一回事？你试着钻进我脑子里？你为啥不用松开我给我衣服来让我‘骄傲’？”

 

Peter在他把自己摔倒前抓住了椅子。他叹了口气轻轻摇摇头。“我意识到这需要点时间，”他说。“是的，你很聪明知道我在试着操纵你。但是这不意味着我说的就不是真的，不是吗？”

“你跟我说呢，”Stiles说。Peter只是又失望的冲他摇摇头。Stiles想到他在八年级写的斯德哥尔摩症候群相关的论文。他们是有一定模式的。学习规矩。现在Peter要松开他了，给他些衣服穿，给他东西吃。让他感觉自己不是囚犯。但他就是囚犯。而且他发誓他永远，永远不会忘记这个事实。

~ ~ ~ ~

chapter 1 END

 

 

Chapter 2

作者的话

我知道很多同人都认为警长的名字是John，但是我不喜欢这个名字也不想给他这个名字。在我其他的小说里他叫做Tom所以这里他也叫Tom.但是另一方面我同意其他同人的Stiles的名字是“Genim”。我在不止一个地方看到过，所以…我不知道这是不是官方确认的。如果不是，就这么假装吧。

…这章老有感觉了。=D

 

 

 

最开始，事情并没有那么毫无希望。汽车旅馆的一个女人通过新闻认出了Peter的脸然后打给了警察。他昨晚在那里停留了，她说，还给了警察他用的身份。这个身份还用来在距离不到半里地的地方租了一辆车。那里的收银员也指认了Peter，更好的是，还说他和一个青少年男孩儿在一起。

所以他们现在有了Peter的身份和他的驾驶工具的信息。四个州的高速公路加油站都在找他。但他还是从他们的指尖溜走了。这个身份再也没有用过。他一定是用了现金来买汽油和食物。直到盐湖城的一个宾馆他才再次用这个身份，但因为他用的现金所以没有信用卡，也不会被系统标记。收银员只简单复印了下就继续人生了。如果不是这辆车在宾馆旁两条街的地方被找到，收银员认出Peter，那警长可能都不会知道。不，她没看见有人跟他在一起。但是Peter的指纹在宾馆房间和车里都能找到。

但之后，什么都没有了。无线电静默。

好几天都没有消息。

警长全天候工作，有时候就在桌子上打个盹。他不能回家。他家太静了。没有Stiles在那儿感觉全都不对了。当他终于在第三天晚上走过前门时，他甚至不记得他彻底崩溃了。他就记得几个小时后他在地板上醒来，脸上都是干涸的泪痕，衣服乱七八糟。那之后，他再也不回家了。唯一能安慰他的是Peter想要Stiles活着。只要Stiles还活着，他就会思考，策划，最终找到一条逃跑的方法或者至少传送一条信息。

第四天很晚了，几乎有十点，警长茫然地看着一大沓Peter在犹他州行踪的文件。当Stiles的手机开始放歌时他一蹦老高。不是随便的一首歌。是“I’m Too Sexy”，是…他记不清是谁唱的了。这是漫长的一天。他伸出手看见手机身份显示呼叫者为Derek，所以他接起来了。“你好？”

有个停顿。“我想我一定打错了，”像Derek的声音说道。他听起来非常困惑。

“没有。这是Stilinski警长。你想找Stiles？”

“是的。”Derek犹豫道。“为什么你会接他的电话？”

Stilinski突然意识到在这一片混乱中，虽然他跟Derek碰面也谈论了Kate的谋杀案和Peter的失踪，但从头到尾他都没有提到Peter绑架了Stiles。因为这看起来一点不相关。现在他才意识到这件事。Stiles的手机里总共也就六七个联系人。如果他费尽存下Derek的手机号，他们至少一定是朋友。但是告诉他这件事不会很轻松。“Derek…Stiles失踪了。Peter离开时带走了他。”

那之后的寂静简直震耳欲聋。

“你还在吗？”Stilinski问道。

“是的，我…”Derek的声音破碎。“我听见你了。”

“我应该早点问你的，但是我一直忙着其他事，”警长问到。“你比任何人都了解Peter。你知道为什么他会这么做吗？”

“不，”Derek说。“不，这…这不像他。我不知道。”

“你看，我对这一套狼人什么的还是个新手。”警长说。“他是在试着建立一个狼群吗？他会因为这个原因带着Stiles吗？”

“这很有可能。”Derek说，“但是一般来说他在建立狼群的地方招募对他来说更容易。他带着Stiles一点都说不通啊。除非…”

Derek静下来。“除非？”Stilinski警长催促道。

“他…他想要Stiles。因为…就只是因为Stiles这个人。他很聪明，敏捷，而且…很难被威胁。Peter会因为跟我同样的理由而想要Stiles…”他的声音再次变小。“你知道他们可能去哪儿吗？”

“我们追踪了Peter带着Stiles去盐湖城用的身份。”Stilinski说道，“但之后他就抛弃了这个身份。他一定准备了两个身份——一个带他到终点，另一个在新地方用。你知道盐湖城对他有什么特殊意义吗？他是不是在那里上的大学，在那儿有个女朋友，之类的事？”

“没有，”Derek说道。“至少在我印象里，他这辈子从来没去过那地方。但是他这么做一定是有目的的。他不会去任何没有意义的地方。他知道人们会找他——不止是逮捕他。他杀死了Argent家族的大小姐。会有猎人们追他，他也知道这个理。他一定会为了这一刻小心翼翼费尽心思的准备。备用计划，精简步骤，保险计划的保险计划。Peter…就是这样的人。”

Stilinski仔细思考。“狼在狼群里更强壮，对吗？”他问道，Derek确认了。“也许那就是为什么他带着Stiles。他不会想在他去的地方招募狼人，因为他知道猎人们在找他。他们一定有自己的方法辨认新的狼群。所以这就是原因。”

“你需要三个beta来建立狼群，”Derek说道。“只带着Stiles不会有用的。”

“见鬼，”stilinski咒骂道。“一定有什么地方是我们忽视了。想想，该死的！”

“我在想！”Derek咆哮道。“但是我不—我不再了解Peter了。就算我曾经了解他吧。我认识的Peter绝对不会杀掉Laura。他杀了他的alpha。我们不会—我们不会干这种事的，不会对家人这么干。他失去了和现实世界的联系。谁知道他怎么想的！”

Stilinski不得不停下深吸口气。“我不是故意冲你喊的。”他说。“我就是…该死的。”他突然想起来。“不管怎么说，你为什么要打给Stiles？”

“因为我——”Derek顿了顿。他听起来竭力想镇定下来。“他好几天没打给我了。他以前——他喜欢打过来烦我。或者至少他是这么说的。他会打过来说‘狼人的事怎么样了？’或者‘最近有没有思考出什么大事？’而有的时候我就会骂他一顿要不就直接挂掉。但是自从事情发生后他就没再打给我了。我以为—也许他因为什么原因对我生气了。我就是—想要听到他的声音。”

Stilinski一只手抹了把脸，试着不去听Derek声音里的心碎。“我们会找到他的，”他说，但是就算对他自己来说这句话听起来也很苍白无力。

~ ~ ~ ~

几天过去了。Stiles开始记起在吃Adderall之前的日子，他已经渐渐习惯了总是想要撕下自己一层皮的感受。最重要的是，Peter给他自己待着的时间，但是无论什么时候他看向前门的方向，Peter就会出现在那里。

Peter不会做饭，而Stiles需要点事情做，所以他给他们两人做饭。第一顿晚饭，Peter称赞了他的厨艺，而Stiles把整整一盘子食物扔到了他的脸上。Peter一把接住盘子然后狠狠冲他的脸砸了过去，盘子都碎了。接下来的几个小时他都不记得了。

当Peter周期性离开公寓时，他会把Stiles绑上。有时候绑到椅子上。有时候绑住手脚扔到浴缸里。有一次水甚至没过了他的脸。总之盖住他的嘴让他无法呼救。信号很明显。Peter很有一套。只要Stiles停止逃跑这些折磨就会停止。

房子里有书，一台电视，但是Stiles拒绝靠近。虽然他知道聪明的作法是他要尽快装成一位客人而不是人质，这样他逃跑的机会就会越快到来，但是他实在是太生气了做不到这些。另外，如果他沦陷的太快了，只会让Peter起疑。

在晚上，Peter给他选择。绑起来被塞住嘴，或者共享一张床。Stiles选择被绑住。Peter看起来觉得这超逗。Stiles才不管他想的是毛。不管怎么说，他逃跑的机会不会是在晚上，而他想尽他可能远离Peter。

当他们在餐桌边一起坐下，或者Stiles就只是凝视着虚空，Peter就会和他闲聊，而Stiles也配合着他，因为这让他有事可做。他问些蠢问题，比如在学校Stiles最喜欢的科目是什么，还有他有没有过女朋友。但是更多时候他问的是叙述性问题，比如Stiles是怎么知道Hale老宅火灾的真凶，或者为什么他认为他让他爸的人生巨悲惨。有时候Stiles回答他，又不是不会。有时候他会问他自己的问题，比如在他开始连环杀手伟大事业之前他靠什么谋生，或者他是不是喜欢他的护士还是只是利用她。他们有来有往的交换信息，一点点了解对方。

消无声息，仔细小心，Stiles想出了一个计划。他开始每天晚上看电视，在墙角蜷成一团。每一天，他都把音量稍稍调大一点点。Peter看起来没有注意到逐渐的改变。然后他等到了他的机会。这是他们到丹佛的第八天，他在看一集他不知道名字的有些警察的剧集。有一幕有很多枪声，警报，重音乐。Peter在厨房，在他的笔记本上打字。Stiles不知道他在打什么他也不关心。他站起来，随便地瞥向走廊，然后走出了公寓。

当他走下楼梯出了建筑的前门时他的心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动着。已经是晚饭过后挺晚了。他在附近没有看到一个人。敲敲门不会让他去其他地方。如果知道怎么办他会去偷一辆车，但他不会。他完全不知道最近的警局可能在哪里。

然后他看到了转机：街角的一个付费电话。他回头看过肩膀，什么都没有，他跑向它。他跑到电话旁时都喘不上气了。“求你了打得通。我知道现在都是2013年了，但是求你了打得通，”他一边喘气一边用颤抖的双手拿起听筒。有拨号音。他敲了911.他会之后打给他爸爸。他可以。但现在他需要比加利福尼亚州更近的帮助。

“911，你有什么情况？”

“我需要警察，”Stiles说。他知道怎么对接线员报案，他们需要什么信息以及怎么尽快叙述。“我被绑架了。我的名字是Genim Stilinski。我在列克星敦市第九大街街角的付费电话。请让——”

在听筒被从他手里抢走前他只来得及说这么多。整个听筒都被拽下电话，事实上，在alpha把一整块塑料扇到他脸上前他只来得及瞥一眼Peter的脸。这一下太使劲了，他背朝下倒在地上眼冒金星。当Peter抓着他的手肘把他拎起来他还呆若木鸡。

“这可不太好，Stiles，”他说道，把他推到电话亭上。“现在我们得走了。我得到这地方可费了好大劲呢。”

“你可真惨，”Stiles从嗓子眼里挤出这么一句。Peter抓着他的衣领把他拽回街上，走进公寓旁的停车场。

他们什么都没带走。Peter把他推进轿车里，坐在方向盘后开始开车。十分钟后，他们离开了镇子。

Stiles不是百分百确定离开真的有必要，但是Peter很明显计划的不需要随意。街角一定有安全摄像头。如果警察搜查这片区域，他们一定会找到公寓。邻居可能会说些有关刚搬来的新人的事情。

如果警察能够定位公寓，他们会获知租赁公寓人的名字。Peter很明显知道这个，所以他已经不会再用这么名字了。

当他们下高速时Stiles透过朦胧的疼痛感看向他。继续开吧，混蛋，他想。如果我需要不停逃跑来逼迫你用光所有身份，我会这么干的。你会怎么做？

“你知道，”Peter说，“如果你让我给你这一口，你可能真的从我身边逃走了。”

“你以为我会这么大头？”Stiles骂道。“你忘了当你违背Scott的意志试着逼他杀了他的朋友时我也在场？哦，当然了，可能我能从你身边逃跑——可能逃不掉，因为你是个alpha，但是我有个head start，所以没问题——直到你意识到我不见了用你的alpha威压对我说“马上回来Stiles”我会这么做。不然我永远不会让你这么对我。如果你想咬我，那你只能抓着我违背我的意愿强迫我。自己看着办吧，混蛋。”【headstart不太明白什么意思】

剩下的路程他都拒绝说话。

~ ~ ~ ~

——————————————1.25————————————

Stiles的911报警电话像颗炸弹一样在Beacon山辖区炸开了。人们分散开来，监听无线电，寻求更多信息。一个小时内，Stilinski警长已经坐上了去往丹佛的飞机。他想过打给Scott，但他还是改变了主意打给了Derek。他有狼人超感官，他了解他的叔叔，而且他不是个小孩子。

Derek紧张的坐在飞机里，僵得要死，警长没有跟他闲扯，除了基本问候“谢谢你能来，Hale先生”，“叫我Derek”，“好的，那你可以叫我Tom”。他勉强才镇定下来。Stiles仍然活着。Peter还没有杀他。他还在试着逃走。电话的突然中断不太好，当然了，但是调查付费电话时并没有发现血。Peter可能拽走他了，但是他没有杀他。

那天很早时，当警长到那儿时听筒剩下的部分仍在地上，旁边是一张小小的证物卡片。不是个好社区，没有人在乎警察调查活动。他们这些制服警官分散开来，试着找到Stiles是从哪里跑出来的。

Derek看了一眼现场，转了一小圈，头有目的的转向附近的一个建筑物。Tom毫无疑问的跟着他。“线索有点久了，”Derek说，在门前犹豫了一下。但他之后进了建筑里上了台阶。“他不会还在这里的，”他加了一句。

“我知道，”Tom说道，一只手抹了把脸。当Stiles打电话时Peter很明显找到了他，他不会再停留在附近了。Derek上了二楼的门随意的敲了敲。门没锁一敲就开了，他走了进去。

“在我们叫这个犯罪现场前，我们需要准确的证据链接到Peter和Stiles。”Tom说，看了看整洁的一丝不苟的公寓。

“我不知道这儿还会有什么。”

他们找到了一些衣服，几本书，一些DVD，都是全新的。冰箱半满。垃圾箱里还有中国餐馆的外卖包装。浴室有些散乱的洗浴用品。但是就没有别的什么了。没什么能帮他们找到Stiles的。

“见鬼，”警长说道，一只手扇到了浴室墙上。“见鬼！”

Derek只是板着一张脸看着小杯子里的两只牙刷。

“我—我以为—我知道他们一定已经走了但我以为—”Tom说不下去了。他沿着墙滑下，试着不要崩溃。“我以为他一定会留下些，一些信息，一些线索—哦，天啊—”

Derek尴尬的接近他。从他的肢体语言很明显能看出来他无知道该怎么做。他伸出了手，但还是抽了回去双手抱胸，不要伸出手来。Tom滑坐下来，深呼吸。

最终，他镇定下来。Derek又看了他一会儿然后说道，“起来吧，我们走。”他伸出手关上两个墙上的开关，一个是灯的一个是电扇的。警长突然停住了。“你刚刚为什么要这么做？”

“什么？”Derek困惑的问道。“习惯了吧我觉得。我们走吧。”

“但为什么风扇是开的？我们没开风扇啊。”警长激动起来。他走回淋浴打开最大的热水。“Stiles和我以前就是这么做的，”他说道。“在水蒸气上给彼此留言。有时候…有些话我们不能看着对方的脸说出来。你知道…当个单身爸爸挺难的。他会爆发我们会大吵一架，之后第二天我们其中一个人就会写上‘我们抱歉’或者‘我错了’。但我们不会说起来的。”

“所以你认为他留下风扇是为了——”

“避免Peter因为太多蒸汽看到他写的东西，是的。”Stilinski说道。当蒸汽充满房间时他屏住了呼吸。这一刻太漫长了。但是一两分钟之后，他真的能够看见镜子上写的字了。他紧攥拳头直到整条信息暴露出来。

“嗨爸爸——他开着一辆他护士从洛杉矶买来的二手深蓝色丰田凯美瑞，老型号。吃了好多快餐。总是付现金。准备了很多身份。没伤害我（太多）。告诉Scott这不是他的错。我爱你。很快见到你了。”

Stilinski警长凝视着这条信息好长时间。然后他小心地拿出手机照了张相。“我们最好告诉负责现场的警官，”他说道，小心的走出公寓，就像他害怕走错了一步他就会崩溃一般。

~ ~ ~ ~

他们开进了山里。Peter在杂货店短暂的停了一会儿买了些三明治原料和水果。足够他们吃几天了。这儿总有很多游客，但是因为是冬天所以大部分都没有来。他们在一个偏僻的湖边找到了一座空着的小木屋，Peter闯了进去。

他们一进去，他就转向Stiles。他既镇静又有控制力。当他伸出手时他的脸上没有一丝愤怒，他又一拳揍上之前他用电话揍Stiles脸上的地方，使劲的都把他敲晕了。“你希望事情变成这样子吗？”他问道。“你希望一辈子当我的囚犯吗？因为我们可以这么干的，Stiles。”

Stiles躺在地上，一只手捂在脸上说道，“就算你继续给我买衣服然后恭维我的厨艺，我也还是你的囚犯。”

Peter向下看着他。他一只脚使劲的踩上Stiles的手让他觉得疼。“我以为我在你身上看到了什么特质，”他说道，“但是我可能错了。”

“是的，”Stiles说到，“是的，你错了。就像我从一开始就想告诉你的。我会是一只糟糕透顶的狼人且糟糕百倍的人质。你最好放我走。”

“你想走？”Peter问。“我们离最近的付费电话有一百英里远。外面有15度而你甚至都没有鞋，更别说夹克衫。”

“你可以让我开你的车呀。”Stiles建议道。

Peter的一只脚使劲踩上他的手。“你觉得这是开玩笑吗，Joshua?”

Stiles朝他眨了眨眼，觉得肺里的空气都被挤出去了。“Joshua？”他问道，声音颤抖。“那是…那是你儿子的名字吗？”

Peter的脸上闪现过一阵愤怒。有那么一刻Stiles确信他会被揍死，但之后Peter突然转过身走开了。

Stiles躺在地上好长时间。他不知道该做什么，想些什么。他开始觉得冷了。冬天小屋是关闭的；因此没有电和暖气。寒冷从地板深入他的骨髓。他想离开。前门就在那里，三尺远。但是Peter说得对，他不会活下来的。就算天气好好地，他也不可能走回有人烟处。

因此相反的他坐起来走进厨房。杂物店买的东西仍然在料理台上。他的手在做三明治时一直在抖。然后他去找Peter。

他发现他在木屋的卧室。他凝望着火苗。Stiles以为Peter不会喜欢火的，甚至都不会愿意靠近火焰，但是在他打着点火器的过程中他的动作流畅又自信。Stiles进门时他看向他。

Stiles端出盘子低语道，“我给你做了三明治。”

Peter研究了他一会儿，回答道，“过来这里暖和。”

Stiles走过来递给他一个三明治。然后他靠着壁炉坐下，双膝紧靠着胸膛。“我想我爸爸。”他说道。

“你当然想了，”Peter轻柔的说道。“没关系的，Stiles。我知道你抛下了一整个过去并不容易。但是只要你不再像对待敌人一样对待我，事情会变的好得多。我发誓。”

Stiles只是点头然后用手背抹了抹眼睛。

“很晚了，”Peter说道。“我们应该睡一会儿。”

“好的。”Stiles看着火焰，一离开就感觉到一阵寒战。“今晚我会和你睡。”

“聪明的选择，”Peter说道。“狼人的体温比人类平均温度要高得多，你知道吗？”他问道，Stiles摇了摇头。“一般来说能多100.而且当然了，毛皮让我们暖和。”

“我不想成为狼人，”Stiles说。“我…我害怕。我看见Scott是怎么样的了。他迷失了…自己。我不想也变成这样。”

“但是你不会的，”Peter说。“因为我会一直陪着你，每一个阶段，教你怎么控制它。”

“我会好好考虑的。”Stiles最终说道。

橱柜里有一些毯子和枕头。火一打着，他们就在火前做了个窝。Peter包裹着Stiles蜷缩在一起一直看着火苗直到Stiles终于睡着了。

~ ~ ~

————1.26————————

他们不能呆在小木屋太长时间，Stiles知道这点。他也知道Peter肯定也知道这点。想买点吃的要开一个小时的车。他们一周以内就会用尽取暖木头，而外面的木头因为大雪都太湿了点不着。但是他们谁都没有说起来。他们谈了些其他事情，比如学校啊运动啊Stiles之前有没有去过科罗拉多州啊什么的。

Stiles现在开始跟他聊天了，慢慢敞开聊些他妈妈死后他和爸爸的生活，还有他从来都没什么朋友，他有多爱Lydia。他让自己向他敞开心扉是因为他想要Peter认为他已经放弃逃跑了。Peter知道他不会再敢尝试的，不是在他们离城镇这么远的地方。

没有电，没有电视，但是这儿有几本书和牌，所以Stiles尽可能熬时间。Peter洗澡时他研究了屋子。他找到一件适合他的大衣，如果他穿几双厚袜子也会挺合适的靴子，见鬼，不管合不合适他都会想要穿的。他找到一套有火柴和裤子还有一面是锡箔毯子的急救装备箱。他把这些打包装进他找到的背包里。

然后，在第三天晚上，开始下雪了，又大又快。

 

下雪又冷又湿让人超不爽，但是这也掩盖了他的踪迹。他希望这也能干扰Peter的嗅觉，虽然他并不能肯定。机不可失时不再来。Peter在火旁睡得正熟。这些日子的独处和对话还有联结，都让他降下了他的防卫，所以当Stiles说他想要看完这本书再睡觉时，Peter没再坚持。

我希望我走了之后这整个地方都烧光光，Stiles说道。如果不是他认为这会吵醒Alpha他会亲自点上一把火。

他一直等到走到外面去，确保不会吵醒他，才开始穿上厚袜子，靴子，大衣，帽子。他准备得很充分，考虑到了所有东西。他举起装着剩余食物和一些水的背包。如果他还需要水他可以融化雪水。这里很古朴。

Peter会认为他会走大路，当然了，但是Stiles有更好的主意。在湖的旁边还有其他的小木屋。大多数都没有人，但是如果他能找到有人在家的—或者更好的，找到有电的木屋—他可以试着打电话求救。最坏打算，至少也给他找条Peter不会发现的路吧。

当然了，说的总比做的容易。这地方并不容易走。雪已经齐膝了，还在越下越大。至少他不冷。他的血液快速流动保持着体温。饥饿才是他最大的问题。这儿不剩下多少食物。饥饿和Peter。

当他听见一声狼嚎时他已经走了两个小时了。

他脖子后面的头发一下子都竖了起来。他的头四处转动。还挺远，但那不顶事。不知怎么地他就是知道，那是Peter。Peter醒了过来发现他不见了。

他强迫自己不要慌乱。如果他开始跑，他就会制造噪音，或者可能滑倒弄伤自己。继续走，他告诉自己。就是继续走吧。到目前为止你不可能离下一个屋子太远了。如果没有别的东西，你可以先藏一会儿。动起来。

但是不出十分钟，他就听见身后树林里有什么东西碎裂的声音。听起来大的像头熊。他的自我控制崩溃了，他开始狂奔。冷空气在每一次呼吸间刺入他的肺部，土地在他脚下变换。他跌倒了两次。第一次他慌乱的爬了起来。第二次，他被一把拍在地上。

他翻过身发现Peter俯视着他，试着保持冷酷，但是在其下有愤怒涌动。“放弃吧，Stiles，”他说道。“你没法从我手中逃走的。”

Stiles试着蠕动，但是Peter把他定的死死的。“放开我！”他喊道，然后开始尖叫着求救，不知道下一个屋子有多远，也不知道这附近一百里有没有人能听见他。Peter一只手捂住他的嘴巴。

“你不会想这么做的，Stiles，”他说道。“别总是逼我伤害别人。”

Stiles停止了挣扎。他知道他被抓到了。这是个好计划，但是没成功。

他不动了，Peter从他的嘴上抬起手。当Stiles没有马上又开始大喊时他满意的点点头，然后起来把他拉起来。他仔细上下打量了Stiles。“你从哪儿拿到这些东西的？”

“我的神仙教母，”Stiles说。“可能她从那些能唱歌的疯老鼠那里得到点帮助。”

Peter只是笑着看他。“把它们脱下来。”

“啥？”Stiles说。“拜托，老兄。我们要全程走回小木屋。我花了好几个小时才走了这么远。”

“是啊，嗯，之前你就应该考虑你是在大风雪中逃跑。”Peter说道，比了个手势。“脱。”

“做梦吧你，Peter。”

他知道的下一件事，就是他躺在地上，满嘴鲜血的痛苦呻吟。“你知道，”Peter说道，一边快速高效的把Stiles身上的冬天大衣脱下来，“我听说重复的脑部损伤可能会有持久性影响。你也知道拳击手和足球运动员。你真的应该仔细考虑，Stiles。”

Stiles听见一声撕裂声音，然后是另一声。Peter把他的靴子扔进湖里。他试着穿在脚上，但是Peter一把把他推开。当他终于完事了，Stiles身上除了在丹佛的那身T恤和牛仔裤就没有别的了，还有一双袜子。他颤抖着，双手揉搓着光裸的胳膊。Peter向木屋的方向推他。“走。”

走回木屋看起来比他相反方向来时要更久。他的脚几乎马上就失去了知觉。他的双手青蓝，有的地方冻得发紫。他几乎感觉不到什么。，他终于回到屋子时，他的整个身体都在颤抖，牙齿打颤。他向下看看自己发现许多地方都有血，他甚至都感觉不到树枝和石子的划伤因为他的整个身体都冻木了。

现在，他知道，Peter会对他好好的。惩罚已经用过了。现在他会得到一张毯子和一些暖和的东西来喝。而他会接受。因为他想让Peter认为他原谅了Peter对他做的事。他想知道Peter有没有意识到他们彼此都想要操纵另一个。毫无疑问的，他肯定知道。目前为止，Stiles都占据着上风。但是长期来看，如果他逃不掉，Peter会赢得这场游戏。

所以当Peter把他圈进毯子，脱掉他的湿袜子对着他脚上的淤青和破损啧嘴时，Stiles低语道，“Peter，我好—好—好冷。”

“你会好的，”Peter说道。他擦干Stiles的脚，给他的割伤擦了一些隔离细菌的药膏，然后给他穿上一些干净袜子。他向后靠说道，“我真希望你没有逼我对你做这些事。你知道，你只是在伤害你自己。”

“我——我知道，”Stiles说道，他的牙齿仍在打颤。他靠向Peter，太累了而且实在没法拒绝温暖。Peter双臂拥着他，把他搂在胸前，Stiles闭上眼睛让温暖沉浸入身体。花了好长一段时间才让他不再抖。

终于，Peter说道，“我们明天就走。”

Stiles把脸藏进Peter的胸膛低语道，“我们去个暖和的地方吧。”

 

Chapter 3

作者的话

我觉得有必要说一句这个故事有些地方会有点极端，极易引发自残和暴饮暴食症。不是特指这一章，总的来说吧。这一章就讲了Stiles的事儿。

 

一如既往的，Peter觉得Stiles聪明的过了头可于己无益。所以他们第二天就离开了，沿着山峦盘曲的山道一直开了出去，Peter遮住了他的眼睛这样他就看不到他们去了哪里。当他们停下加油或者吃东西时，他就把眼罩摘下，但他始终在他身上留着神，从不让他离开自己的视线半秒。

他们在一个铁路边的小镇子停下吃饭。下车时Stiles看见了美国铁路局的货运火车在眼前驶过。他试着记下火车的路线。他曾经做过一个有关货运火车产能递减问题的课题，但是大部分细节他早不记得了。

服务员是个叫他“亲”的活泼黑发女孩子。Stiles想如果他直接说“打扰一下，我被绑架了，请拨打911.”会发生什么。这个餐厅至少有二十人。Peter肯定不能把他们全杀掉。总会来不及杀掉那些能打911或者掏出一把枪做点什么的人。

事实是他的想法一定全写在脸上，因为Peter的手突然像把铁钳一样抓住他的膝盖，让他幻想到一半就痛苦的叫出声来。

“你还好吗，亲？”女服务员问道。

“是的，我只是…我刚才腿抽筋了，”他说，“在车里坐太长时间了。呃，对了，我的食物。”他点完餐。女服务员拿走了Peter的单去了厨房。

“别以为我不会，”Peter说。“千万别以为我不会。”

Stiles什么都没说只是点点头。

Peter冲他微笑。“那么。我们来谈谈你那篇变成包皮历史报告的经济学论文？”

就像这样，Peter又变成人了，不再是一个怪物。Stiles喝了口他的水接着讲故事。女服务员带来了他们的食物。他几乎吃不下去什么，但还是逼着自己吃下去。很难讲下一次他不吃快餐而是吃点热乎食物是什么时候。

“你想吃甜点吗？”当他们吃完女服务员问。“我们的派很好吃哦！”

“我真的没心情吃派，”Stiles说。

“哦，得了吧，哪有毛头小子会没心情吃派的？”他说。

Peter的手又一次在他的膝盖上了，虽然抓的不疼，但还是带着明显的警告。“我吃苹果的，”他说。“再来杯咖啡。”

Stiles咽了口口水。“樱——樱桃，”他决定道。

“好嘞，”她笑道，离开了桌子。

他们沉默相对直到她带回来两个小盘子和Peter的一杯咖啡。Stiles拿起他的叉子然后咬了一口。味道太重，太甜了。红色的馅料泉涌而出，看起来就像他的叉子上满是鲜血。他的胃揪禁了。他抬头看向Peter挤出道，“我要吐了，”然后就冲出桌子。他不在乎吸引了多少注意。他甚至不在乎Peter有没有跟着他。他跑向厕所差点没赶上吐到马桶里，他跪在马桶前把刚才吃的东西全都吐了出去。他的胃过于抗拒刚才的食物以至于他吐空了胃好长时间还在干呕。

他逐渐意识到Peter跪在他身旁，慢慢的顺着他的后背，安抚的画着圈。“我真抱歉，Stiles，”他低语道。“我不应该逼着你吃。我真是太不对了。”他递给Stiles一张纸巾。Stiles接过来擦了擦鼻子。他的整个身体都在颤抖，眼泪像流水一样滑下脸颊。“你站得起来吗？”

Stiles点头，允许Peter帮他站起来。“对不起，”他说。“我不是想要逃跑的。”

“不，不，我知道，”Peter说。“是我的错。我们去给你拿点水。”

他们出来后女服务员特别关心。“你还好吗？”他问。

“他刚才就有点晕车，”Peter说。“我估计派有点过头了。”

“哦，好吧，让我给你们免单吧…”

“不用了，没事的，”Peter说。“给她一杯水就够了。”

Stiles让人们围着他就像这很重要似的，就像这一点都没有毫无意义，因为他和一个神经病变态被困在科罗拉多州的小镇子里而他能在嘴里尝到胃酸的味道，他的喉咙又痒又疼他的脚还因为那晚在树林里走了一整夜而疼痛，突然地他无比想念他的父亲差点尖叫出来。他开始相信Peter了，相信他永远都逃不出去，而他知道他不能允许自己那么想。

Peter知道正如他试着操纵Stiles一般，Stiles也在试着操纵他。重点是，Stiles想，并不是让Peter信任他。游戏的关键是让Peter相信他自己。Peter坚信他会赢。他无论在智力还是在情感上都优越于他。所以Stiles需要给他他想要的。Stiles需要让他相信他赢了，用他自己的自负打败他。

这是他唯一逃走的方法。

他们回到车上，Peter伸出手想要给他戴上眼罩。Stiles闪开了。Peter看了他一会儿，然后伸手递给他说道，“那么，就自己带上。”

“我能躺在后座上吗？”Stiles问。“我想躺下。我还是觉得不舒服。”

“当然可以。”

所以Stiles上了车后座把自己裹进后座的毯子里后戴上眼罩躺下来。他感觉到车辆发动了，不久之后，平滑的驶上了高速公路。他眯了一会儿。

过了一会儿他就醒了，发生了什么事。他听见车门打开关上。一个加油站，他想到，一边滑下眼罩。这时Peter倾身过来说道，“躺到座位之间。把毯子盖在身上。一个字都不准说。”

“啥…？”Stiles睡意朦胧的问道。然后他看见了Peter眼中蓝色的灯光的反射。“我们被警察拦下来了吗？”

“照我说的做，”Peter喝道，Stiles照他说的做了。过了一会儿，Peter放下车窗用一种友善的语调说道，“有问题吗，警官？”

“请出示一下您的驾照和登记好吗，先生？”警官问道，Peter地上这两样东西。“我马上就回来，”男人说道，回到了他自己的车上。

Peter转过头，缓慢又冷酷的问道，“你做了什么？”

“啥都没做！”Stiles疯狂的说道。“什么都没做！我啥都没做！我——我发誓，Peter，求你了，我发誓，求你了不要伤害他，他只是做自己的本职工作！”

“你给我呆在毯子底下闭上嘴，”Peter说，“那么也许我就不需要伤害他。但是如果你就算喘气太大声，我都会撕开他的喉咙。明白了吗？”

“是——是的，”Stiles说，“是的，我明白了。”

警官过了一会儿就回来了，他递回给Peter他的证件。“你知道你的左尾灯坏了吗？”

那一刻的沉默说明了，Peter是真的很惊讶这只是一个故障停靠。“呃，不知道，”他说。“我才买这辆车没多久。我不记得有没有检查过尾灯了。”

警官只是点点头。“记得检查一下啊，”他说。

Peter冲他笑了笑，放松下来。“我只是想知道我是不是超速了。”

“没，你可能是这一整晚我唯一看到的没超速的车了，”警官笑道。“我都不会给你抄罚单的。修好灯就行啦。”

“马上就办，”Peter说。“晚安，警官。”

过了一会儿，警灯消失了踪迹，他们停靠在路边。Stiles小心地从毯子下面钻出来。

“跟我说实话，”Peter说。“是你踢坏我的尾灯吗？”

“不，”Stiles说。“不是我，我发誓。”

他可以从后视镜看见Peter的脸。他若有所思。“我相信你。”他说道。

Stiles松了一口气，回到车地板上。但这口气并非是因为暂时摆脱这一困境而叹。警察根本就没有找他们的车。他的父亲没有发现他的信息吗？他如此确信他会检查镜子。为什么警官没有认出Peter？还是说流言还没有传播到这个小镇吗？

“爸，”他低语道。“爸，求你了，快来找到我。”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

下午七点多时，伴着轻柔的敲门声，Stilinski警长从桌前抬头看见Melissa McCall站在门口。“哦，Tom,”她说道，看见他眼下的黑眼圈和脸上深刻的线条。“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”

 

Tom一只手抹了把脸。“记不得了。有关系吗？”

 

Melissa叹了口气。“别这样。今晚来我家吧？你得歇歇，吃点热乎饭。”他犹豫了一下，她接着说，“你跟我一样知道如果Stiles知道你这么对自己他一定马上让你吃顿好的。”一边指了指垃圾箱里的快餐。他看着她，又看了看包装袋。他知道她说的太对了。

 

“好吧，”他说道，从桌子前站起身。“休息几个小时应该没什么事，不管怎么说吧。”

Melissa没有跟他争论“几个小时”。她知道自己能让他睡一会儿，一旦睡着他就不会很快起来了。Tom对仍在值班的人们道了声晚安。他很幸运，他知道，有这么一班好同事。他们一直不眠不休，不光是帮他找Stiles，还处理了他的所有日常工作让他能全心全意的找Stiles。上司甚至说要给他带薪假。不管是官方还是非官方的，他们说，只要是他喜欢的。他可以一直来警察局利用他的身份和资源找他的儿子，其他人会完成他的工作。他拒绝了，但也只能到目前为止了。

 

“Melissa，”在开往McCall家的路上他说道，“已经过去多久了？”

 

她眼角余光瞥了他一眼，安静的回答道，“两周零三天。”

 

Tom一只手抹了把脸。“那么，下周就是圣诞节了，”他说道，她只是点了点头没有出声。Tom凝视着窗外。“他们会庆祝圣诞节的，”他说，“Peter会送给他礼物。他不会想让Stiles觉得自己是人质。”

 

“嗯，”Melissa有点犹豫的说道，“我们一把他救回来，就自己过个圣诞节。就算那是在七月份。”

 

他只是点了点头。“可那又没什么用。”他说。

 

“我觉得有…你一看到Scott就知道了。”

 

Tom不知道该说什么，但他们一到McCall家，他就明白Melissa什么意思了。Scott看起来糟糕透了。Tom不觉得还能找到比他自己看起来还糟糕的人了，但Scott就是，眼圈通红眼袋下垂，头发凌乱，脸看起来就像在两周内掉了二十斤一样。而现在，终于，他觉得他理解了。

 

Scott是个beta。他本应该成为推力。他本应该给予Peter力量，但相反的他消弱了他，甚至让他受伤，因为Scott让他如棘在侧，没一会都反抗着他。Scott差一点就因为他的抵抗就毁掉了他的所有计划。所以Peter带走了Scott最依赖的人，支持他帮助他学习自控来抵抗Peter的人。Scott不仅仅是失去了自己最好的朋友，很明显内疚要把他生吞活剥了。

 

“你想让我跟他聊聊吗？”他一边帮Melissa切蔬菜做沙拉一边问道。

 

“我跟他谈过，”她说道。“他已经…心碎了。我不知道该说什么才能帮他。”

 

“我觉得我可能知道。”Tom说。他拿了盘烤鸡肉走到桌子边。他一直没有跟Scott说Stiles的信息。说实话，他有太多事要忙了。要不是Scott已经这么内疚了，他不会想要让他更内疚的。“Scott，”他比了个手势说道，Scott在桌前抬头看向他，眼神空白麻木。“过来。我想给你看点东西。”

 

“好的。”Scott放下盘子伸过头。

 

“你妈妈告诉你我们在丹佛的发现了，对吧？”Tom说。

 

Scott点了点头，完全是下意识的。“那条…Stiles留给你的信息。告诉你Peter开什么车。”

 

“对。我觉得你应该读读整条信息。”Tom拿出手机找到他拍的镜子上那条信息的照片。

 

Scott侧过肩膀读着。Tom知道他读到了相关的花，因为他突然深吸了一口气，就像他的腹部被打了一拳，他甚至发出一声微弱的狼嚎。他抬头看向Tom。“我把他扔在舞会上，”他说道。“他和Lydia。我被抓是因为我。”

 

“不，”Tom说。“他是因为Peter才被抓的。”他摇了摇头。“你听说雷丁顿的超市收银员了吗？”他问，Scott点了点头。“你觉得他是因为Stiles逃跑才发生的吗？”

 

“不，当然不是，我是说，他会死是因为…”Scott用手背擦了擦眼泪。“因为Peter不放他走。”

 

“这就对了。”Tom说。“但是我们有一些唇语专家，他们告诉我们，Peter之后说了什么。Stiles问他‘为什么要这么做’而Peter告诉他‘你没给我留下多少选择’。Peter想要Stiles因为收银员的死而责备自己这样下一次他就不会再试着逃走。但是Stiles还是尝试逃跑了。他还会再逃的。一而再再而三。直到我们找到他。因为Stiles知道那不是他的错。Peter才是杀了他的人，Peter才对那个男人的死负有责任。就像他想要你知道Peter才是唯一一个对他发生了什么需要负责任的人。如果你让Peter打败你，你就让他赢了。我不认为那是Stiles想要的。你觉得呢？”

 

Scott重重的吞了口口水。当他抬起头，他的眼中再一次有了生机，他的肩膀挺直。“对，”他说，“对，他不会想要这样的。”

 

“好，”Tom说道，捏了捏他的肩膀。“我们会找到他，Scott。不管用什么方法。”

 

“求你了——一定有什么是我能做的，”Scott说，差不多是哀求着他。

 

Tom犹豫了一下。“现在？没有。不过我跟你约定了。下一次再有Stiles位置的消息，下一次他想要打911或者给我们留下信息，我一定告诉你。好吗？”

 

Scott点点头松了一口气。“好的。我——好的。行。谢谢。

 

Melissa从厨房走出来，看见Scott站立的方式，带着痛苦的眼神瞅了Tom一眼。他挤出一个微笑。Peter不会打败Scott的。Peter不会打败他们任何人。没什么可说的。“那么你和Allison怎么样啦？”Tom问道，他们坐下来吃东西。

 

“他爸爸告诉我我再也不会看见她了。”Scott闷闷不乐的说。

 

“你肯定没给他面子专心反抗了吧？”Tom猜测道，Scott点点头，脸红了。“我觉得你应该。有些是值得抗争的。”

 

“他挺…吓人，”Scott说。

 

“怎么个吓人法？”Tom一边喝冰茶一边问道。

 

Scott盯着他的盘子。“没啥，真没啥。”

 

Tom眯了眯眼睛。“他威胁你了吗？”他问。Scott的沉默就是回答了，但Tom还是逼问。“Scott。告诉我他怎么说的。”

 

“他，嗯…”Scott还是盯着他的盘子。“他可能把他的枪指着我的脸告诉我要是他在看见我和他的女儿在一起就一枪崩了我。”

Melissa掉了水杯。水撒的到处都是。花了一会时间才擦干净让她冷静下来。她完全进入护犊子熊妈妈模式了，有那么一会儿，Tom有点为Chris　Argent感到抱歉了。Scott徒劳的试着说这没啥大事儿因为他现在是狼人了，子弹伤害不了他。但他让事情变得更糟了。Melissa说也许他们应该给Chris Argent不致命的地方来上一梭子看看他得不得意没啥大事的子弹。

 

“你瞧，”Tom说，“我能等吃完晚饭再去逮捕他吗？这东西挺好吃的。”

 

“诶哟我天，别逮捕他，Allison再也不会跟我说话啦！”Scott抗议道。

 

“你，你最好赌上你的屁屁保证Tom会逮捕他，”Melissa冲他吼道。然后她又开始吼Tom。“我们一定要提起诉讼，所有诉讼提个遍——”

 

Tom举手投降说道，“庭外和解怎么样？我会去就用枪指着青少年的脸的罪行警告他，告诉他要是他再敢这么干，他就会被逮捕。但是我不想让他进监狱，Melissa，因为…”他顿了顿。“我不应该告诉你这个，这是警察机密信息，但是，嗯…我们监视了他的消费记录和通讯记录。他有我们没有的关系，而且寻找狼人就是他的工作。这是个说不准的事，但是就算有一点点机会能够找到Stiles，不管他能不能…我都得抓住机会。”

 

Melissa虽然生气可还是点点头。“好。”她用叉子戳了下鸡肉。“但你最好让他清楚明白他的行为不能忍受。”

 

“绝对没问题，”Tom说，然后开始吃晚餐。不到十分钟就又有事情发生了。他的电话响了。他看了眼屏幕，决定让它直达语音信箱算了，但他看见是Derek。Derek一直为他跑前跑后。具体说来，他现在在洛杉矶。

 

洛杉矶可能有成百，甚至上千的二手车。Tom不需要跑腿去搜每一个停车场，但Derek需要，他实在是太需要去帮助了。他一直找他们，给推销员看护士的照片，看是不是有人记得卖给她过一辆蓝色丰田。这真的很难，可能是最费劲的方法了，但如果他们能找到一点汽车的信息，车辆识别号码，他们就能拿到注册信息，如果Peter还会费心去注册的话。这就会给他们车牌号和Peter其中一个身份信息。没有车牌号，告诉高速公路巡警‘注意一辆蓝色凯美瑞’基本没什么用。凯美瑞是最受欢迎的家庭用车型。不管怎么样他还是发布了一个搜查令，希望有人能看见，但是他觉得没多大可能。

 

“等一下，我得接这个电话，”他说道接起电话。“有什么消息吗？”

 

“我查到了。”Derek的声音听起来特别兴奋。“销售员确实记得她因为他说她看起来一直特别疯狂古怪。并不是精神不正常那种，但她看起来不是那种神经病。但他不给我车辆识别码因为我不是真正的警察。”

 

“发给我停车场信息，”Tom一边说一边开始走。“我回答给当地辖区让他们派个人。”

 

“好的。我就——等在这儿好了。”

“你可以回来beacon Hills了。他们会处理的。还有Derek。谢谢你。”

 

“不用谢我。”Derek说道，挂掉了电话。

 

Tom把手机放回口袋。“我得走了，”他说。“有一条车辆的线索。我会通知你们的，”他加了一句，没有说再见就走出了门。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Stiles知道他们在阿尔伯克基（美国新墨西哥州中部大城）是因为Peter让他看电视，天气频道一直锁定在8号台。所住宾馆房间的电话簿也是阿尔伯克基的号码。所以他这回可真是知道他们在哪儿了，这还真是个安慰啊。

 

日子无情的一天天过去了。Peter越来越不愿留他一人，比在他们那个公寓更甚的把他绑起来塞住嘴。就跟有人会走进来发现他似的，当然了也不是不可能。所以直到他找到个更长久的居处，他们都只能跟对方在一起了。

 

既是为了让他第一，有点事儿做，第二，让Peter更烦他，他开始跟Peter讲Marvel的所有宇宙的故事。将得差不多了的时候，他开始跟他讲所有斯蒂芬金的惊悚小说。然后是星战世界。他一直讲啊讲啊讲啊。三天之后Peter终于受不了了威胁要用胶带把他的嘴封上。

 

“不关我事啊，”Stiles哀伤的说，“我好无聊啊。”

 

“只要你同意当狼人，我就会转化你，然后我们就有事情做了。”Peter告诉他。

 

“比如在沙漠里追逐野狼？谢啦不过还是算了。如果你想让我闭嘴，给我点Adderall。”

 

Peter撇了他一眼。“你有ADD？”

 

“是啊。真厉害啊，大侦探。”

 

“你知道变成狼人可能会让你痊愈吧？”

 

“是啊，还有我的药物治疗，”Stiles骂道。“你接下来想听点什么呢？巴比伦五号还是吸血鬼猎人巴菲?”

 

Peter还是用胶带封住了他的嘴。

 

但是第二天，在长达一个小时的外出后，他拿着个有5片药片的锁口袋子回了宾馆。“你我想的要难拿到，”他说道。“看来这东西用挺大利呢。”

 

“诶哟我天，”Stiles一把抓过袋子说道。“你他妈在逗我吗。”

 

Peter递了过去。“不许再墨迹科幻小说了，”他说。

 

“好，好，听你哒，”Stiles一把从他手里抓过来说。他甚至不在乎Peter上街去了跟谁知道哪个人做了交易。他没有药物过敏史。但现在他啥都愿意试试。他服用了平时的两倍剂量然后瘫在床上。Peter只是冲他摇了摇头。

 

一个小时后，Stiles盯着电视。“你在看什么？”Peter问。

 

“网球，”Stiles说。“那个球…一遍又一遍弹出弹回。能催眠。”

 

Peter摇了摇头留他自己一个人。

 

安宁的寂静第二天就被打破了。Stiles把电话簿撕下来折纸玩了，Peter用手提电脑在干Peter的事儿。Stiles以后会想看看的，但电脑是Peter唯一不离开视线的，就像他的钱包和轿车钥匙。

 

“我渴了，”他说。

 

“喝水。”Peter答道。

 

“我想要咖啡因，”Stiles说。他的短期目标是尽可能让自己烦死人这样Peter就烦他了。

 

“那边有六罐百事可乐。”Peter随便挥了挥手。

 

“那是常温的，”Stiles说。

 

Peter一把拍上手提。“Joshua，看在上帝的——”他猛地停住了。他和Stiles互相看了好长时间，然后Peter小心的说，“我去拿点冰。我可能要离开四十五秒。你能在四十五秒里从我这儿逃走吗？”

 

“不能，”Stiles闷闷不乐的说。

 

“不管怎么说，你还会像个傻瓜一样尝试吗？记没记住不管你用了谁的电话，我就杀了他？”

 

“没。”Stiles看向浴室的门，不知道四十五秒能不能让他看一眼Peter的电脑。如果他们有wifi，他甚至可能给他爸爸发封邮件。

 

“好的。我马上就回来。”

 

但Peter很快就回来了。他开开门，先走出一步，然后又走了回来，小心的关上门。“Stiles，”他用那种代表了麻烦的冷静语调说。“看窗外告诉我你看到了什么。”

 

Stiles犹豫地看了一眼，但眼角的余光还是让他看了。他的心脏马上跳得快要从胸膛里跳出来了，他知道Peter能听到。“我…我看见警车和两个警官在检查你的车。”

 

“哼，”Peter说。“我也这么觉得。穿上你的鞋。我们要走了。”他装起来手提。“现在，你觉得，为什么警察在检查我的车呢？”

 

“也许他们在检查你的尾灯呢。”Stiles弱弱地说。

 

Peter用毫无笑意的冰冷眼光看了他一眼。“接下来我们要这么做，”他说，递给Stiles一件林间木屋里的连帽衫。“穿上这个带上斗篷，”他说，Stiles照他说的做了。“如果我们想要溜出去，那有非常大的可能他们会注意到我们。我们要离开房间。你在我前面五步。然后你要说些“快点，爸，我们要晚了。”然后你朝那边走——”他指了指右边——“然后下台阶。不管怎么样我都会赶上你然后我们离开。你知道不按照我说的做会有什么后果吧？”

 

Stiles点了点头，但纠结了很长时间。Peter杀掉便利店收银员是一码事。Peter对上两个武装警察——好吧，他们还是会输的，非常肯定的事，但他们还是会制造足够的混乱和冲突这样他就可以偷偷溜走。

 

但不行。Peter还是会跟着他，而他的惩罚会比以前都可怕。这不是他的机会。这次不行。但这真的很让人心动。他爸爸看见了他的信息。只是花了点时间让他追踪到这辆车。他希望他知道这可行。他本可以用折纸留下点信息。但现在没时间了。

 

所以他离开了宾馆房间，先走了五步，然后抱怨道，“快点儿，爸，我们要晚了！”有一个警官看了他一眼，但没真的注意。他们看不到他鼻子上面的部分，很明显，一个人质和一个绑架者不会给自己吸引这么多注意力。过了一会儿Peter走出房间，那时警官们已经回去做自己的事情了。Stiles小心的呼吸走过街角。

 

只要他们一汇报，阿尔伯克基的所有警察都会开始找他们。他会找到机会的。他得这么相信。当他说绑架一个警长的儿子是个坏主意时Peter没有相信他。可真是糟糕。

 

但这儿有一扇机遇之窗，Peter创造的机会。他们打车去了机场旁边的汽车租赁行。当他在包里翻找驾驶执照时Stiles只是看着他。

 

第一晚在加利福尼亚的宾馆有一个身份，第二天在汽车租赁行的第二个身份。他准备的交通工具身份证明。在丹佛公寓用的第四个身份，很明显他爸爸已经找到了。第五个是汽车注册证明，再一次的，他爸爸也找到了。阿尔伯克基宾馆里他用过的这个身份呢？可能跟那辆车是一个，也可能是个新的。不管怎么说，他现在也是去这个身份了，因为警察会进入宾馆让收银员指认Peter，找到他们在的那个房间以及其所注册用的名字。三个再不是四个身份已经吹了。现在他搞定了第五个。他还剩多少身份？

 

没什么关系。不可能无穷无尽。Peter非常谨慎。他就连后备计划都会有后备计划。他对所有的一切都有对策。

 

除了Stiles。

 

“你知道，”在他们离开阿尔伯克基后，Peter说，“有一半的我想要开到沙漠正中央把你扔在那儿脱水而死算了。”

 

“真棒，”Stiles说。“另一半呢？”

 

Peter眼神锐利的撇了他一眼。“他们是怎么知道那辆车的，Stiles？”他问道。“很明显，你给你父亲传递了一条信息。但你怎么做到的？”

 

Stiles什么都没说。

 

“好吧，”Peter说。“我们要去什么方向？”

 

Stiles机警的看了他一眼，然后抬头看向太阳，和车里的表。“西边。”

 

“没错，”Peter说。“新墨西哥州的西边是？”

 

“亚利桑那州，”Stiles仍然防备地说。

 

“然后呢？”

 

“加利福尼亚州。”

 

“正是，”Peter说。“现在给我记在心里，Stiles。我不想太过分。但如果你再不给我老实点，事情就很严重了。我马上开回Beacon Hills，我之前郑重发誓绝不再踏上一步的城镇。警察们在找你，很明显，但是你爸爸主要负责搜查。他才是那个你一直想要联系的，因为他知道找什么线索，你藏起来的那些小小线索。所以如果你再不表现好点，我就回到Beacon Hills，我会找到你父亲，然后我会把他撕成碎片。我还会逼着你看。然后，往好处想，我还会解决你的朋友Scott。他妈妈。那个你一直叨叨的红头发小女孩儿。我会把他们全杀掉，Stiles。然后我们再回到我们一开始出发的地方，不同的是这回他们都死了没有人会再找你。我说的明白了吗？”

 

Stiles直直看着他，他的下巴开始颤抖。“明白。”

 

“你相信我说的吗？”

 

“相信，”Stiles又说道。

 

“那么你会老实点吗？”

 

“不会，”Stiles说。

 

Peter把方向盘打到另一边砰的一下刹住车。汽车停住了。“为什么呢？”       

 

“因为管你去死，这就是原因。”

 

他们互相看了一会儿。Stiles能感觉到心脏在他的心中狂跳，但现在他只感觉到愤怒，而不是恐惧。如果Peter杀掉他，那就杀吧。只要不用继续对付他的混蛋和控制欲就值了。接着，让他惊讶的，Peter开始窃笑。“你真的会成为一个很棒的狼人。”他说。

 

Stiles走出汽车关上了身后的门。管他在不在沙漠正中他们离阿尔伯克基至少二十英里（大约3218米）。他只是转身开始走。他甚至都没跑，因为他知道Peter会抓住他。没必要浪费空气。

 

一眨眼的功夫Peter就抓住了他，把他拽向汽车。Stiles又踢又叫着挣扎，一点用的没有。就在Peter把塑料捆绳绑住他的手腕和脚踝时他仍在挣扎，他越挣扎，塑料越切入皮肤。接着Peter把它扔在座位中间，给他戴上眼罩，用胶带封住他的嘴，把毯子照在他身上谁都看不见他。

 

当Peter把车开回路上时Stiles仍在又踢又挣扎。他打开收音机。收音机里正在放圣诞颂歌。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Chapter 4

 

作者的话

我为这篇故事里让警察们看起来无能而道歉。他们都实际上非常棒。只是Peter更厉害。或者其他什么吧。

 

 

“是的，”当Derek在他的办公室里走来走去踱步时Tom对电话里说。“是的，我明白。谢谢你的最新消息。保持联络。”

 

他放回电话。Derek屏息注视着他。然后，突然地，他把电话摔下桌子。它和几张纸哗一下落在地上。“天杀的！”Tom吼道。他的双拳紧握身边，整个身体由于试着控制而颤抖着。

 

“发生了什么？”Derek最终问道。

 

“他们在阿尔伯克基的一个汽车旅馆的停车场发现了轿车，”Tom说。“但是Peter一定看见了他们。就在他们停下四处晃荡然后询问宾馆收银员他们在哪个房间时他们已经走掉了。他们设了些路障，但已经太晚了。”

 

“那么他们可能在任何地方，”Derek虚弱地说。“而现在我们没有任何车辆信息了。”

 

Tom点点头。“他们保留了阿尔伯克基房间的样子，我也会去那里，但我已经让他们查过镜子了。什么都没有。”

 

“那么我们该做什么？”Derek问。

 

Tom两手插进头发里。他不知道，他不想这么告诉Derek。Stiles很明显冒了极大的风险才传达给他们有关轿车的信息。而他不会再有这种好机会了。但Stiles很聪明，他很有计谋。他会自己再创造机会的，如果他不得不这样。“我们会把他们的照片传遍阿尔伯克基方圆外一百英里的地方，”Tom说，“然后我们只能祈祷。”他站起身。“几个小时前我订了一班去阿尔伯克基的航班，但我需要先做几件事。这一次应该不需要你跟我来。在这儿看着点Scott和他妈妈吧。”

 

从他一句话都没反驳就能看出Derek有多么沮丧。他只是点点头。Tom收拾了东西离开了办公室。

 

他状态非常不好，特别想发泄在什么人身上，所以他去了Argent家的房子。圣诞彩灯仍亮着。他遏制住自己拽下彩灯的冲动。那一定很过瘾。相反的，他像个文明人一样按了门铃。Victoria应了门让他进来，看起来很担心。

 

Chris过了一会儿从地下室上来了。“我能为你做什么，警长？”他问。就像他妻子一样，他很明显不喜欢Tom的出现。

 

“我需要跟你谈谈一周多前发生的事。”双手抱胸，Tom说道。“很明显你用手枪威胁了一个青少年。”

 

Chris的脸面无表情。“那不是真的。”

 

Tom哼了一声。“Scott McCall有很多毛病，但他不是个骗子。他还包着尿布我就认识他了。我明白你不喜欢她和你们的女儿约会，但我很确定用手枪威胁他有点过分了。你觉得呢？”

 

“我被捕了吗？”Chris问。“因为我很确定你没有证据。只有她的证词。”

 

“我听说Allison也在那儿来着，”Tom说。“你真的想知道他会站在谁那边吗？如果你逼她？”

 

从Chris下巴收紧的方式，Tom知道他得了一分。“你想要什么，警长？”

 

“我需要你帮我找到我儿子，”Tom说。“你有人脉，我没有。你认识的人会做并不合法的事情——他们对付Peter Hale这样的人更有胜算。我跟你做个交易。如果你同意和我分享信息，那么当我找到Peter Hale，我会让你干掉他。我知道应该逮捕他。但是看在上帝的份上一旦我救出我儿子我得确认Peter再也不会来抓他。”

 

Chris研究了Tom一会儿。然后他点点头。“同意。但我不知道我能告诉你多少。他知道怎么从猎人这儿藏起来。”

 

“好吧，因为Stiles一直不放过每一个机会逃跑，他已经被迫放弃了好几个他准备的身份，”Tom说。“我不知道他一共准备了多少，但他已经放弃了四个了，不算上他自己的真实姓名。我会给你他用的四个身份。如果他再用了其中一个而你知道了，告诉我。”

 

“好的，”Chris说。他犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头。“可能是有点反应过度了。”

 

“一点点嘛，”Tom干巴巴地说。

 

“你有女儿吗？”

 

“没有，只有Stiles。在你问之前，我从来不明白当他的儿子上床后他的爸爸会跟他击掌庆祝而当他的女儿只是想想性爱他就要吓得要死。所以别跟我讲什么‘我珍贵的如花般的小公主’什么的废话。你控制她太紧了，Argent，他会逃出你的手掌的。”

 

Chris在他转身走出房子时盯着他。他感觉挺棒。发泄挺有好处的。如果能把Stiles就回来就算跟魔鬼撒旦组队他都在所不惜。

 

这年头虽然一闪即逝，但绝对真实。他绝对会跟恶魔做交易。

 

不幸的是，它需要先找到这头恶魔。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Stiles失去了时间的概念。没有Adderall了，也没有了咖啡，没有麦当劳麦满分。他甚至不知道他们在哪个城市，那儿很冷，因为Peter再把他带进那个看起来废弃了的办公大楼之前只用个破斗篷裹着他。他看起来甚至都不太在乎他们住的这个地方有没有活水源。

 

他总是告诉Stiles，折磨随时能够停止。只要他同意被转化。“你可以不经我同意转化我，”Stiles又一次说道。

 

“那还有什么乐趣呢？”Peter问，而Stiles再也没有提过这茬。

 

甚至在Peter在家时他被绑起来的日子也很悲惨。但他就不是投降。愤怒让他坚持住。

 

他们住在大楼里两周。然后Peter开始移动，既突然又毫无理由。Stiles想如果他变得急躁，或者他能闻到或者听到什么的有人在找他们。不管怎么说，他们在汽车里呆了一个漫长的下午，在毯子下面被蒙着眼睛。他回忆着地理知识。山脉实在新墨西哥州吗？阿尔伯克基很冷。有的地方甚至有雪。

 

下一次他重见天日，已经暖和多了，所以他们一定已经下山了。他闭上眼睛试着描绘美国地图。他们已经开出阿尔伯克基西边好几个小时，但不到一整天。然后下山，但只开了几个小时。菲尼克斯州，他想。他们在菲尼克斯州的什么地方。

 

他们在日租屋里。Peter不再使用他的身份。他想呆在不需要身份证明的地方，这样就不需要用身份证。这可真是个绝妙的消息啊。他可能只剩下一两个了，而他想要确保如果Stiles吸引了注意力，他不会失去身份了。另一方面，那也意味着如果Stiles吸引注意了…他不会失去身份了。

Stiles绑着睡觉，帮着吃饭，当他能吃的时候。他想他开始掉体重了。有一天早上当他他醒过来，他的整个身体都因为睡在混凝土上疼痛，他看见一个又小又棕的东西只离他的脸有几厘米。只有一英寸远（3cm吧），又小又尖的尾巴卷曲着。

 

“Peter？”Stiles叫道，他的声音颤抖破碎。嗓子很干。这里的空气比哪里都干。但alpha没有回答，Stiles发现他整个人都僵住了，惊恐的看着蝎子。他不太了解蝎子，除了越小的越有毒。这个可不太大。“Peter！”

 

“怎么啦？”Peter从大楼另一边走过来。

 

“蝎——蝎——蝎子，”Stiles挤出来。

 

Peter低头。“哦，是哦。”他说。他蹲下来检查这个小东西。“可能是个挺厉害的蝎子。我听说他们都差不多。只对幼儿和老人有危险，虽然他们的毒液可能挺疼的。”

 

他转身走了。

 

“Peter，等等啊！”Stiles冲他喊道。“我不喜欢会扎人的小虫子，”他低语道。“有一次一只黄蜂在我的嘴唇上蛰了一下。我肿的像个气球。要不，要是我过敏呢？你就得带我去急救室。他们会要求身份证明的。拜托了，Peter…”

 

“说求你了，”Peter低头看着他笑着说。

 

“当然了，求你了，绝对的，求你了，”Stiles说，Peter的靴子在离他的脸只有一英寸的地方踩死了蝎子。Stiles放松了下来。

 

“还有吗？”他问。

 

“可能吧，”Peter说，“但我们明天就走。”

 

Stiles一整晚都睁着眼睛。

 

无论他们去哪儿，他们走的都不远。他只在车里呆了二十分钟。一路上他仍被蒙着眼睛，但他们应该是到了一个生活区。虽然没有家具，但至少有浴室和厨房。Peter把窗帘全都拉下来。“拿开眼罩，”Stiles说。

 

“然后你就能知道我们在哪里了？谢了，不过还是不用了。你可太聪明了。”

 

“我们在菲尼克斯州的什么地方，”Stiles不耐烦的说。Peter抬了抬眉毛。“我们最后去的地方可能是斯塔夫。得了吧，Peter，我又不蠢。我懂地理。这儿这么热不可能是山区。而你刚刚在汽车里调试的电台在说西班牙语。”

 

“有点太聪明了，”Peter干巴巴的说，但他还是打开了眼罩。Stiles冲着明亮的阳光眨眨眼，这已经是他——多久了？一个月？还是更久——看见阳光和陆地，沙漠仙人掌。这是个房子，不是公寓。他想知道Peter怎么找到的。也许他在当铺找个丧失抵押品赎回权产品然后当成自己的。“所以你又要表现得乖点了？”

 

“哎呦我的神啊，”Stiles声音颤抖说道。“如果能让我不用再捆住，你想干啥我都乐意干。除了被转化成狼人。”

 

Peter笑了。“那我们去吃晚餐，我们来看看你学没学会乖一点。”

 

Stiles表现很好。他的上一个逃跑机会很棒，而那意味着下一个机会也会同样棒。如果那意味着晚餐和Peter一起吃表现得像个人似的忍着一两周不逃走，他就能做。又一周能怎么样？“我错过圣诞节了吗？”他们一吃饭，他就问道。

 

“你被裹在毯子里，”Peter冲他笑道。“我甚至都没来得及给你礼物。”

 

Stiles用叉子戳着米饭和豆子。“如果盒子里是你的屌，我也不想要。”

 

Peter摇了摇头。“你知道，总有人觉得你的嘴贱纯属作死。”

 

“让我放个风吧。过去一周够难熬的。一个月。天啊。过去多久了？”Stiles问，Peter只是耸耸肩。Stiles恨死他这样了，甚至都不给他个时间。他想爬过桌子用自己的叉子一把捅死Peter得了。

 

他错过了圣诞。真伤人。在妈妈死后，圣诞节对他和爸爸来说总是很难熬。Stiles低头看着盘子上的墨西哥食物想着他们怎么样了。他们担心他吗？他们甚至知道他还活着吗？他们还在找吗？他的爸爸，他知道，绝对不会放弃。绝对不会。可其他人呢？Lydia甚至注意过他失踪了吗？现在化学课上Harris在折磨谁呢？谁在棒Finstock记住所有人的名字呢？

 

“Stiles？地球呼叫Stiles，”Peter说，Stiles晃过神来。

 

他抬头看向Peter，意识到脸上的眼泪无法停止，他甚至不在试着掩饰自己的悲痛。“我想回家，”他说。

 

“你就在家，”Peter答道。“习惯吧。”

 

Stiles放下叉子。他一口都吃不下去了，Peter没有逼他。

 

他们重回丹佛的模式。他只在独自一人在房子里时被绑起来。Peter花了很多时间在电脑上。“投资，证券，什么的吧，”当Stiles问他在干什么时，他答道。“得想方法赚钱。”

 

是啊，确实，Stiles想。如果他能找到这些信息并把消息传递给他的爸爸，Peter的资产就会被冻结。那可太棒了。但Peter绝对不让他靠近电脑。

 

他甚至不被允许自己看电视了。Peter不想要丹佛重演。他甚至不让Stiles做任何事情。Stiles除了四面墙和自己的想象力没有一点其他娱乐。有时候他能吃到Adderall，但更多的时候他得不到。有一天Peter发现他坐在屋子的正中间拔着胳膊和腿上的汗毛。他把它们排成一排。疼痛让他清明。他的手上都是小血珠。

 

“你得给自己找点靠谱点的方式释放能量。”Peter跟他说。

 

Stiles只是无精打采的耸耸肩。

 

但这还是促成了他想要的结果，即使他不是特意这么做的。Peter开始让他更加经常地走出房子。从来不太长，而且和他一起出来。但他们会一起在附近散散步。或者去三条街外的星巴克。他会让Stiles和他一起却杂货店，甚至鼓励他做东西吃。

 

然后，奇特的是，在杂货店Stiles想出了他的下一个逃跑计划。那完全是个意外。当Peter看着不同的肉类和奶酪时他站在熟食区，他看见橄榄菜和希腊调料的货架上有一部移动电话。很明显有人拿食物时放在那儿的却忘记拿走了。Stiles看了它好长一会儿才反应过来。然后他走过去拾起了它。

 

解锁。然后他就看见一张孩子的笑脸。没有密码。还有百分之68的电量。

 

他关上电话放进口袋里。

 

Peter根本没注意到，因为他正在跟收银员结账。当他在一次看向Stiles时，Stiles正站在他胳膊肘边，跟刚才一样。

 

他们的晚间活动挺好的。Peter喜欢早上洗澡，但Stiles洗澡后睡得更好，所以他晚上洗澡。然后Peter把他在自己选择的地方绑起来。Stiles谨慎小心的考虑求助的最好方法。房子只有一个大厅，但厨房直通前门。卧室在大厅下面。时间很难掌握，几乎不可能。

 

他让自己沉浸在不完全是假装的绝望气氛中。他拒绝吃东西。当Peter提议让他休息一晚上不被绑起来，他只是耸耸肩喃喃道，“有什么意义。”他拉着卧室的窗帘只是躺在那里。他不再跟Peter要Adderall。他渐渐让自己晚上洗澡时间越来越长。有一天他故意让Peter发现他坐在地上，让水没过他藏起眼泪。Peter只是翻了翻眼睛，说些什么他太能矫情了，然后走了。Peter喜欢晚上在床上读书，Stiles的睡觉时间越来越晚让他很心烦。

 

Stiles这么过了几天。电话尽他可能藏了起来，关机放在床垫子下面。只要他有机会，他就会开机确保他还能用。当然了，有一个未接电话还有一些生气的要求还回手机的短信。如果使用人知道怎么锁定然后冻结服务，他也没那么做。但是他不敢冒险。

 

找到电话的六天后的一个晚上十一点Peter突然说，“如果你想要在浴室里继续你惯常的沦陷，那你最好趁我还没对你失去耐心前现在赶快去。你出来了就来找我。如果你超过三十分钟，我就进来找你。我这辈子还想上床睡觉。”

 

Stiles只是眼光沮丧地低垂着喃喃着默认了。他进卧室抓了几件睡衣，让电话在那里面直到他走进浴室。他最近学会了控制他的心跳。就算他的心脏因为恐惧和兴奋而加速，Peter看起来也没有注意到，所以他一定在做什么工作。

 

他打开水龙头，让浴室满是蒸汽。他靠近镜子，然后摇了摇头。他现在不需要这种古老的方法。他有电话。但是他等了一会儿。他听见Peter在房子四处晃悠。他钻进淋浴很快浑身都湿了，擦干净穿上睡衣。然后他听见了一直等着的声音。Peter房门门轴打开。它这一天一直都关着——阳光白天会从窗子射进来这样能够让屋子里凉快一点。门轴声音很大。

 

它没有再响，这说明Peter让房门打开着。这很好。Stiles想到了。他开开机。拨打了911.

 

“911紧急应答，”电话的另一头想起一个职业化的声音。

 

Stiles尽可能压低声音。流水的噪音让Peter不会听见他。他希望。“我需要警察。我一直被绑架。”这是他第二次这么说，但他总觉得他一直都在这么重复着。他给出了自己的名字和他所知道的尽可能多的地址信息。他不知道他在哪个城市，但他看见了房子的号码和街道标志。这已经够他们用的了。他们也能追踪电话。“我的爸爸是Beacon Hills的警长，加利福尼亚州的。”他加了一句。“我自从十二月一直失踪。我…不知道到现在已经多久了。”

 

“你独自一人还是和你的挟持者在一起？”女人问道。

 

“他也在这儿，从没放我一个人过，”Stiles说。“他持有枪械且非常危险。真的。我是警察的儿子，当我这么说的时候得把我当回事。”

 

“我现在派人去，”女人说道。“他们过几分钟就会到。”

 

“没有警灯，不要警铃，”Stiles说。“求你了。我的生命就靠你们了，真的。如果有警铃的话他在一英里外就能听见。”

 

“我标注了，”女人回答道。“没有警灯，不要警铃。呆在原地。你想要我跟你保持通讯吗？”

 

“不。我想打给我爸爸。他一直在找我。”Stiles哽咽了。“谢谢。”

 

他挂断了。在拨号后他又改变了主意给他父亲发短信。他说得越多，Peter听见他的风险越大。打字安静。他深呼吸试着集中精力想着说些什么。如果他足够幸运，五分钟就能完事。当警察出现，他会马上奔向他们。他只能祈祷Peter相比枪战情愿失去Stiles。他祈祷警察全都来了。

 

最终，他开始打字。

 

‘爸，是我。得长话短说。用着偷来的手机。很好。在菲尼克斯州郊区。不确定是哪一个。210W.Coronado 街。已经打给911.警察在来的路上。希望能来。如果10分钟后你没有接到我的电话，那就是失败了。别害怕。别一直工作找Peter。总会找到第二次机会。我保证。开着新车。银色legacy。没牌照。在ABQ不知道用他的那个身份租的。快用完钱了。现在在什么破地方，不再住宾馆了。’他抬头。每一次发送一句话，他爸爸一个都没回复。太晚了，他可能睡着了甚至不到早上都不会看见它们。‘爱你，想你，爱你。再联系。’

 

他关上手机把它放在裤子兜里。然后他关上水龙头，等了几分钟，暗示他在擦干。然后他打开门喊道。“P-Peter？”他叫道，声音颤抖。拖时间，拖时间，拖时间。“我，我感觉不太舒服。可能还得再留几分钟，好吗？求你了不要把我拽出去。我的胃不太舒服。”

 

Peter恼火的重重叹了一口气。“好吧，”他怒道。

 

Stiles关上浴室的门，但呆在走廊上。他等待着，集中精力让心跳平稳。他不移动。他只是站在那里，默数时间。整整两分钟过去了，他开始挪向门口。他做的很慢。然后，起居室的窗户外面，他看见一辆轿车停在外面。他努力压着脉搏。这可能真的管用。他可能真的会得到自由。

 

他绝对不知道为什么Peter出来了。汽车门的声音？可能是警察车门关上的声音跟普通汽车不同。可能他听见警察无线电台通讯的杂音了。可能Stiles的脉搏太快了，或者太响了，可能他意识到他不在浴室了。但就在Stiles打开前门第一个警官拿着电筒进来时他从卧室出来。

 

Stiles从眼角瞥见了他伸出一只手好像能阻止他一样，喊道。“Peter，不要！”但太晚了。就在他冲向前时他变形了，他一下子就撕裂了男人的喉咙。献血到处都是，Stiles尖叫，然后捂住嘴，他的嘴里都是血味。

 

男人向后倒在搭档的身上，他正试着掏出枪，伸展手臂。Peter抓住死掉的男人的衬衫把它扔过整个屋子，另一只手变成锋利的爪子，深深插在另一个警官的腹部里。他蹲下，伸出手好像要自保，Peter一只脚踩住他的喉咙。Stiles能听见骨头碎掉的声音。

 

接下来，就跟开始的一样突然，一切都结束了。Peter关上前门然后看着Stiles，他的整个身体又变回了人类形态，眼神空洞。“还要多久你才能明白，你永远都逃不出我的手掌，还要有多少人为你而死？”他问Stiles。Stiles的嘴唇扇动，但他觉得身体里的空气全都被挤出去了。

 

他靠着面前气管碎裂的男人。他还活着，也快死了。Stiles双手压着他腹部的伤口，不知道自己到底要做什么。止血没用。警官一分钟之内就会窒息而死。Stiles看见他的嘴比了个字。他看着他，视线因眼泪而模糊。‘跑’，警官试着说，不可置信的，他仍在摸索他的枪。

 

Peter把枪踢过整个房间然后抓住男人的无线电。“假警报的编号是多少？”他问Stiles。

 

“我—我不—”

 

“别跟我说你不知道！”Peter骂道。

 

当Peter的爪子伸到他的脸边时Stiles闪开了。“我不知道！”他叫道。“对不起，我记不得了，对不起…求你了，求你了，你能救他，如果你转化他，你就能救他…求你了…”那个喉咙被撕开的男人已经没救了，但另一个，可能得救。“你也可以转化我，我允许你，我会成为你狼群的一员，我会—我会醉你想要我做的任何事情—”

 

“哦，现在已经太晚啦，Stiles，”Peter说。“你就给我坐在这儿看着这个男人死掉，反省下事情本可以不用这样。”他站起身走向手提，把它装进袋子里。他穿上鞋看向前门，检查还有没有警车开过来。“我们从后门走，”他说，然后停了停，眼中闪过恶毒的光。“等下。还有一件事。”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Stilinski警长被桌子上的电话铃声吵醒了。他一只手抹了把脸不知道自己睡了多久。他之前装模作样在看的报告上有一摊口水。他伸出手接电话。“Stilinski。”

 

是亚利桑那州的坦佩的警探。Tom听完他说的回答他会坐最近的航班过去。他拿起手机打给Derek，想了想又打给了Scott。他跟少年承诺过如果有了新的线索他会让他跟去。很不幸的是有了尸体，但他不会违背誓言。

 

然后他看见了Stiles的短信。知道了已经知道的事情—两位警官被杀，Stiles和Peter消失了—当他全部看完时他差点崩溃。Derek很快到来让他重获控制。他们中途接上Scott直奔机场。Scott和Derek互相警惕的看了一眼，但他们谁都不想争论。Tom把手机递给Derek，他大声的读了出来。当他看见‘会在找到一个机会’时声音破碎，但最重要的是，他仍保持着理智。

 

当他们等着登机时，Tom把最新的汽车信息和房屋信息提交给他在警局的联系人看看他们能不能找到Peter使用的身份。他也发短信给Chris Argent说他会让他保持最新的信息。航班一路上气氛紧张，极度安静。坦佩的警察派了辆车来接他们。

 

“真糟糕，”负责现场的警官说道。到处都是警戒线。“我从没看见过这种场面。”他犹豫了一下说道，“这孩子是你的儿子，对吧？”

 

Tom点点头。“是啊。”

 

“你…可能不会喜欢里面的场景。”

 

Tom的下巴收紧了。“我得看看，”他说，不再说话直直走了进去。尸体已经被移动了，只有很少的东西证明Stiles和Peter在这里呆过。除了让Scott面色苍白浑身颤抖的鲜血外，Tom不太明白警探是什么意思。然后他听见Derek安静的诅咒着，他抬头看向他看的方向。他发出一声低低的呻吟，Derek和Scott在他跌落在地上前抓住他。

 

墙是白色的，除了深红色的泼溅血迹。在其中一面墙上，歪歪扭扭的用死去警官们的鲜血写着一串话。

 

‘我很抱歉我让这两个人被杀了。我再也不会试着逃跑了。我保证。’

 

旁边是一个鲜红的血手印。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

三天后Stiles才开始重新说话。他再也没有被绑起来过。他不动，不吃，当Peter拿着一杯水到他嘴边逼他喝时他才喝水。他脸颊上的划伤火辣辣的疼，他只模糊的意识到Peter帮他上了药。他不知道他们在哪儿而且说真的一点也不在乎。但最终，他从那个男孩儿的外壳中钻出来看见Peter在厨房。

 

“对不起，”他低语道。“真的对不起。请不要再伤害任何人了。我真的很抱歉，Peter。”他跪下把脸埋在Peter的膝盖上。“真的很抱歉。”

 

Peter发出嘘声抚摸着他的头发，低语着什么，“我真希望你没有逼我这么做”和“别逼我伤害其他人了”。

 

最终，Stiles振作了站起来，但问到。“你饿了吗？”他问Peter，哽咽着吐出几个词。“我可以给我们做点煎饼。过去如果我过的难熬我妈妈会给我做煎饼吃。”

 

“煎饼挺好的，”Peter说。

 

Stiles找到面粉，牛奶，鸡蛋。没有打蛋器，所以他用叉子手打。他一直在哭，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑进碗里。他不知道Peter能不能尝出来眼泪的味道。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 Chapter 5

 

 

作者的话

是的，所以…我的beta让我写个章前警告，你们可能会在看完这一章后看上几张软绵绵小喵喵和小鸭子什么的因为…这一章真是彻底的暗黑。

 

 

在坦佩警局的头半个小时还挺和平。可当Tom听见Stiles拨打911的电话录音后彻底疯了。“他说了‘携有武器且异常危险’！”他冲倒霉的副官大吼道。“而你派了，什么？只有两个人的小队？后援在哪里？”

 

副官紧抿嘴唇说道，“一个平民对武装和危险的定义并不——”

 

“我儿子不是个普通平民！”Tom尖叫。“他是个警长的儿子！他都见鬼的在电话里告诉过你！自从他九岁他就记得所有警察通讯代码！他完全知道‘携有武装且异常危险’的意味！你明白吗？”

 

警官挣扎着想要给出个借口。“后援已经在路上了——”

 

“哦，是啊，显而易见啊！”Tom喊道。“后援真是来得及时啊那个疯子甚至都有时间在他们离开之前逼我儿子用他刚杀掉的男人的血在墙上写一句道歉！后援不一定在哪个犄角旮旯窝着呢！”

 

没有一个警官敢靠的太近。他是个绑架受害者的父亲，很明显他要发狂了，所以没人试着让他闭嘴。是Derek和Scott逼他坐在椅子上。Derek让他两手放在膝盖中间深呼吸。Scott，很明显看见这么一个从小他就一直认为冷静理智的人在他眼前彻底崩溃而感到很不自在，所以去给他倒了杯水。

 

在这之后的事就是一片模糊了。他在警局坐了好几个小时。有一回一个女人走过来坐在他身边。一个心理医生，一个律师，他觉得是。他跟她说话因为这是摆脱她的最快方法。他不需要律师。他需要他儿子。

 

最终，他冷静了下来注意警局。他皱皱眉看向Scott。“我们应该送你回家，”他说。“你明天不是要上学吗？”

 

Scott移开了目光。“我，呃…我一直都没去学校。”

 

“Scott…”

 

“没关系的，我妈妈知道，”他说。“她说过这学期让我休学。我就是…那地方到处都…让我想起他。你明白吗？”

 

“就这么干呆着对你也不好，”Tom说，意识到他这纯是虚伪。

 

“我没有。好吧，我是说，我一直是，但是…大部分时候我去了诊所给Deaton医生工作。他帮我杀时间。”

 

有事干总比没有强。如果Melissa知道也允许，那么这就没有Tom的发言权了。另外，有Scott的帮助总是很有用的。Scott让他保持冷静，让他记得他不是唯一失去了Stiles的。而对于Scott，他可以让他保持控制力。

 

因为他总的来说，非常不满意坦佩工作的警察，他没有告诉他们Stiles发送给他的信息。他会自己追查线索的。他打给Beacon Hills的上级告诉他们他会在这儿使用带薪假。很明显他们都听说了亚利桑那州发生的事，因为他们告诉他什么都别担心，他们会搞定的。

 

他拿着一张汽车租赁行地点的单子上了一架去往阿尔伯克基的飞机。专挑那些距离Peter和Stiles呆过的宾馆近的地方一家一家查访，想要找到记得租赁了银色Legacy给Peter的人。他和Derek分开寻找这样就能赵得更快。Tom带着Scott。

 

花了大概三小时就找到了汽车租赁行和汽车的信息。

 

“他会丢掉它的。”当他看见车时他马上说道。

 

“为什么？”Scott问道，歪了歪肩膀。他们坐在咖啡馆桌子旁。他扫荡着食物。Tom只是在喝咖啡。

 

“因为汽车用的是我们已经知道的身份租赁的，他知道。”Tom说。“他们租赁的房子也用了同样的名字，他知道我们有这些信息。他也知道，很可能的，Stiles说不定有电话。他不会冒险让Stiles给我们汽车信息，既然他已经失误了一次。”

 

“所以来这儿有什么意义？”Derek问道，尽量不让语气里充满了挫败失望。

 

Tom逼自己深吸一口气。Derek很失望，他们都很失落。“因为我们不能肯定的知道这辆汽车是在同一个身份下。他可能在另一个不同的身份下。我们可以追踪。”

 

Derek挪开了目光。过了一会，他微微点头。“至少Stiles逼他放弃了又一个身份。”

 

“看起来是这样的，没错，”Tom说，但他不能停止的想到墙上的信息。Peter逼他这么写，很明显，但他知道他的儿子会把这两个警官的死揽在自己身上。Stiles跟警察一起长大。当他长大后他想当警察。让这两人被杀——如果他这么想——对他来说太沉重了。

 

那条短信。“会找到下一个机会的。我保证。”

 

墙上的信息。‘我再也不会试着逃跑了。我保证。’

 

他儿子写下的两个保证。Tom不知道哪一个最终会胜出。但只有一个是用血写的。

 

“现在怎么办？”Scott问。

 

Tom吐出一口气。“我们从头开始。”

 

他们拿出地图和时间线，追踪Peter的路线从犹他州，科罗拉多州，新墨西哥州，亚利桑那州。Stiles是在12月3日失踪的。从丹佛打来的电话是在12月12日。那之后沉寂了挺长一段时间。丰田凯美瑞是在12月23日在阿尔伯克基被看见，而这辆新车，Legacy，在那之后被租赁，不超过一个小时。

 

Chris的联系人在几周后在斯塔夫得到一条线索。没什么特殊的，但Chris说那地方有个萨满感觉到了“黑暗混沌的能量”。Tom完全不懂他说的啥，总的来说，没找到啥。所以那就是胡扯了。但是斯塔夫是在阿尔伯克基和坦佩中间，下一站，所以Tom很自然认为那是对的，但就跟以前一样，他们去晚了。

 

然后就是好几周没有消息。那是Tom有记忆以来的阴暗时间。然后是坦佩的911电话。

 

“每一次他试着逃跑，都会花上更多的时间。”Derek说。

 

Tom微微摇了摇头。“你不能把阿尔伯克基的那次算作逃跑。是我们在掐时间，不是他。那发生在我们找到了汽车，就那样。什么时候都可能发生。Stiles只试着逃跑了两次，一次是在丹佛一次是在坦佩。12月12日和1月19日。”

 

“我们已知的，”Scott说。Tom看向他。“好吧，他在短信里说的当Peter在的时候计划都行不通。这意味着还有其他尝试，甚至可能有好多个计划，我们不知道是因为他都没能成功施行。”

 

Derek点点头。“Stiles是个难啃的硬骨头。他不会放弃的。”他听起来像在尽可能说服自己。

 

“但他也很小心。他这次非常谨慎。”Tom摇摇头。“丢电话的女人说她是在2月13日丢的手机。他一直藏着手机，等待机会，把握机会，整整六天。当必要时他能非常有耐心。见鬼的，我…”他的声音中断了。

 

“别…”Derek尴尬的犹豫了一下。“别对坦佩的警察太生气。就算他们有一个特种部队，也不会有什么差别。”

 

Scott点点头。“我跟Peter打过。我支持Derek的论点。更多的警察只意味着更多的尸体。”

 

银色Legacy几天后真的被找到了。甚至被转回了汽车租赁处，尽管Peter没要押金。他只是把他们留在停车场。那在格兰代尔市，菲尼克斯州的一个郊区，所以他没开多远。

 

“让我担心的是，”Derek说。“是他往加利福尼亚州开的路线。如果我是他，我一定走得越远越好。我能明白他为啥去了丹佛。那是个大城市，但有点脱离了路线，还离山区很近他想要有地方奔跑，狩猎。但现在他在开回去。”

 

“这是个威胁。”Tom虚弱地说。“他想要Stiles明白如果他还是不老实，最终他们会转一圈回到Beacon Hills这样他就能再次大开杀戒。”

 

“但…Stiles不会放弃的，”Scott犹豫的说道。“对吗？”

 

 “对，”Tom说，但他想到了血色信息，他意识到他真的没法相信自己说的。

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

天逐渐变成周。只要是Peter说的Stiles就做，不质疑也不抱怨。如果Peter想看电视，那么Stiles就坐下和他一起看。如果Peter称赞他的厨艺，那么Stiles就感谢他。如果Peter想聊任何事情，比如他妈妈死前的事情或者他怎么让他爸爸的人生艰难，第二个是Peter的最爱，那么Stiles就告诉他所有的一切。他洗盘子，洗衣服，让他们住的房子一尘不染。他不知道他们在哪儿也不想知道。当Peter不让他做事情时，他就坐在屋子里瞪着墙。

 

他从不要求离开，但如果Peter告诉他他们要出去，他就站起来一句话都不说的和他一起走。他们在饭店吃饭。Stiles笑着和女服务员聊天。他只是个普通的青少年。没什么特别的。他们去百货店。Stiles告诉Peter他们需要更多的黄油。询问他是否能买些绿洋葱和芝麻籽。他想做日式烤肉。他们去公园，呼吸新鲜空气。Stiles坐在草地上什么都不说，什么都不做，除非Peter告诉他去玩。

 

他总是哭。这让他非常虚弱，但他停不下来。每一次他觉得自己振作起来了，他就看见两位警官的脸，在地板上垂死挣扎却还是告诉他快跑。这能让他歇斯底里地哭上好几个小时。Peter从来不凶他，只是在这中间温柔的安慰他。

 

每一个晚上，在10；30左右，他问Peter，“你想要我被绑起来还是跟你一起睡？”这不再是他的选择权了，而且他也没有试着去选择。渐渐地，Peter选择让他睡床。Stiles几乎每晚都醒过来，每晚的三分之二的时间，因为噩梦而尖叫。把他绑在椅子上只会让他的情况更严重。Peter也同样安慰着他。

 

成为狼人的话题，成为Peter狼群一员的话题，再也没有被提起。

 

他失去了时间的概念。天变成周变成月，但他一点都不在乎了。每一天都无比相似。所以当Peter说“我要去商店买点东西，好吗？”他一点都不知已经过了多久了。

 

Stiles点点头无言的坐在他一直呆着的角落里，当Peter不在时他就坐着的木头椅子，把双手背到后面，等着被绑起来。

 

Peter冲他微笑。“我不觉得这有什么必要了，你呢？”他问，不再说别的走出了房子。

 

Stiles知道他没走多远。他可能只是坐在前门那里。如果这房子有前门的话。如果这是个房子的话，而不是个公寓。可能吧。他真的不知道。他知道这是一个测试。但这不重要。他没有移动椅子。一寸都没动。一毫米都没动。就算Peter走了几分钟甚至好几天都无所谓了。他会一直坐在椅子上知道他再也挺不住了。他什么都做不了。他身体里没有一个细胞愿意违背命令。

 

Peter毁了他，他知道。他们两个都知道。

 

接下来的几周，Peter来了又走。每一次他都会说他要走了。Stiles坐在椅子上保持着姿势。Peter从不绑着他。Stiles渐渐确定，有的时候，Peter是真的走了。他会去杂货店，或者租个电影。他会一连走上几个小时。但那没关系。现在什么都没关系了。他以两个死去之人的名义发过誓他再也不会试着逃走了。

 

“这次我要去好一会儿，”有一天Peter说。“我走的这段时间别一直坐在椅子上好吗？为什么你不清扫下厨房呢？”

 

“好的，”Stiles说，Peter一离开，他就去了厨房。那里已经一尘不染了。他可能一天清洁一次有时候甚至两次。但他又开始清洗了。从高到低。当他清洗完，Peter还没回来，所以他又从头开始了。当Peter终于在四个小时后回来，他手上的皮肤都因为反复的擦洗而发红粗糙了。Peter给它们上了药。

 

下一次他离开，他没有再做出任何提议。所以Stiles只是呆在椅子上。那次之后，他说，“我走了之后就准备晚饭吧。”

 

讨好Peter成了他人生最重要的事，因为现在Peter是他所唯一拥有的了，也会是他以后唯一可能有的。

 

有时候Peter嘴滑了叫他Joshua，但Stiles从来没有指出过。在他的脑中，Joshua变成了一个完全相反的人。Joshua是Peter的儿子。Peter珍爱和珍惜的对待的孩子。Stiles是个坏孩子，愚蠢，自私，不过脑子的，就因为不能接受自己的命运而让其他人被杀的孩子。Stiles需要被惩罚，他也收到了惩罚。Joshua很开心，即使Stiles再也不会开心了。Joshua把Stiles深深地锁在了心底不再浮出水面。除了有时候回忆如此强大，Stiles会崩溃不能再装成Joshua。

 

可即使他什么都没说，在房子里除了烹饪什么都不做还是要逼疯他了。他不止一次会自残。他掰断Peter的剃须刀用刀片划自己的胳膊。他用灶台烧自己。他一直在拔自己的头发。Peter试着阻止他，他也总是答应得好好的，但之后他就会不自觉的又开始这么做。他做这些时完全是一片模糊的。有时候他低头看着自己，看见了鲜血或者割痕，而他完全不记得了。

 

他知道他的体重急剧下降。他几乎不吃东西。当他试着多吃半口东西，他就会开始吐。Peter温柔的询问他，他哭泣着说他会做的更好的，但他从来都没办法。他开始总是生病，轻感冒或者咳嗽，头疼，一直都有这些症状。Peter不再带他出去吃饭或者去商店，因为他实在是太虚弱了会吸引大量的注意力，也因为他越来越虚弱，甚至都不能连续走超过半个小时。

 

除了这些，Peter对他都非比寻常的温柔，Stiles贪婪的汲取着这温柔就像那是他精神上赖以生存的食粮。

 

“我们可以开些窗户，”有一天Peter说。“很快就要变得很热了。”

 

Stiles抬起头。“到夏天了嘛？”

 

“恩。是啊，已经四月末了，夏天已经开始啦。”Peter看了看表。“我有个约会。大概五点钟回来。如果你想就去做点晚餐吧。”

 

Stiles点点头。当Peter穿鞋时，他低语道，“Peter。”

 

“恩？”Peter半回过身。

 

“你能…给我找点东西读吗？”Stiles擦掉脸颊上的泪水。“我觉得如果我有点事情做可能就不会伤害自己了。你不用给我买什么。就去图书馆给我买东西就行。或者一些谜语书。什么都行。我知道我自残的时候你不喜欢。我想做的更好。”

 

Peter冲他微笑。“这是你第一次跟我要东西。”他说。

 

“对不起，”Stiles马上回答。

 

“没事，”Peter说。“Joshua总是喜欢这些…怎么说的来着？有格子的推理谜语。”他又冲Stiles笑了笑。“我很高兴你问了我，Stiles。这说明你开始信任我了。我们能慢慢来，对不对？”

 

Stiles急切的点头。是的，他们能慢慢来。他们能达成任何Peter想要的。

 

当Peter不在，他清洁厨房然后开始做意大利面。Peter一直都喜欢意大利面。Joshua以前喜欢意大利面。新的这个Joshua也会喜欢意大利面的，就在那个可悲，恶毒的Stiles把这些全都吐出来之前新的Joshua会把意大利面尽可能全都吃下去。

 

Peter带着一堆书回来。大多数是科幻小说和幻想小说。这些个月当Stiles给他讲星战和魔戒时他真的一直在听。有一些他以前读过。有一些他没读过。他心无旁骛的投身于读书。这些书是从Yuma公立图书馆借的。Yuma是亚利桑那州的某个地方。他不知道那确切是哪里，他也不在乎了。Peter的图书馆之旅变成了每周一次。他也给Stiles借谜语书，数独或者辞典。但他只让Stiles在他的监督下玩。他不想让Stiles用铅笔自残。有时候他会靠在Stiles肩膀上试着帮他。他很擅长字谜，数独却糟透了，每次尝试都会笑自己。Joshua喜欢Peter这么做。这让他觉得他们很亲近。有时候他和Peter蜷缩在沙发上看电视一边做他的字谜，这最不需要脑细胞了。

 

Stiles已经能够计算日期了，通过图书馆之旅。如果他读完了书，他就再读一遍手头的。这很有用。他的大脑已经不再钻牛角筋了。他也不再在朦朦胧胧的状态下自残了，虽然有的时候他还是会故意这么做。他还是吃不下东西，但他的长久性头痛已经好多了。

 

就当Joshua变成了常态，Stiles开始焦虑了。一开始时间很短——一个讽刺的意见，轻微的抗议。一旦他意识到他马上纠正过来。逼迫Stiles沉入水下知道他停止挣扎。他现在不能变成Stiles。Stiles不知道怎么在Peter手底下活下来。Stiles太笨了以至于不明白怎么存活。

 

当他不再自残，如果电视声音太大了或者他的后背因为坐在地板上疼痛时，或者Peter有电话不想让Stiles听见的时候，Peter开始让他自己在屋子里做字谜。他的屋子有桌子。便宜大众，不过还是个桌子了。

 

有一个周五，在图书馆之旅之前一天，他恍惚了一会儿。他两只手转笔，一遍又一遍。最终，他放下笔开始写。

 

十分钟后他清醒过来，看见自己在其中一本的扉页上写着一段话。书写颤抖却很清晰。

 

‘如果你读到了这段话，我需要你的帮助。我被绑架了。这不是个玩笑。谷歌我的名字：Genim Stilinski。我从十二月份开始一直失踪。帮我借这本书的人是我的绑匪。请打给Beacon Hills警局，电话是916-555-3211.这不是个玩笑。我需要你的帮助。’

 

他看了这段话好长一段时间。然后他缓缓地合上书放了回去。

 

那天晚上他上床时，一直在哭。“怎么了？”Peter问，拇指擦掉他的眼泪。

 

“我好害怕，”Stiles哭泣道。“我太害怕了，可我不知道为什么。”

 

“嘘嘘，”Peter说，拥抱着他。“嘘，你很安全。你有我呢。我不会让任何事伤害你。我保证。”

 

Stiles靠着Peter渐渐意识模糊。但他一直没有睡着，第二天早上他吃不下去。一口都吃不下去。他的喉咙又紧又疼；他的胃一直反胃。他坐在早餐桌前用叉子插着自己的胳膊。

 

“停下，”Peter责备道，叉子哗啦一声掉在桌子上。

 

早饭之后，他看了看表，收拾了会儿东西，拿起那堆书。Stiles坐在椅子上在他穿鞋时看着他。他觉得他要吐了，或者晕过去了。他很晕，还有点头疼。胸膛砰砰直跳，到处乱撞。Peter肯定感觉到有些事情不对头。“你还好吗？”他问。

 

“我就是…睡得不太好，”Stiles低声回应道。“很抱歉让你担心了。”他加了一句。

 

“也许当我出去时我能给你买点冰淇淋，”Peter说。“喜欢香草的？”

 

“薄荷巧克力片的，”Stiles说。Joshua喜欢薄荷巧克力片。

 

“那就薄荷巧克力片的，”Peter说。他冲门走了两步。

 

当他的手放在门把手上时Stiles崩溃了。“Peter。Peter。别走。求你了。我做不到。”他双手捂着脸。“我很抱歉，我很抱歉。我在一本书上写了一段信息。你不能还它们。我真对不起。求你了别伤害任何人。我不知道我为什么会这么做。”

 

有一刻寂静。Peter翻看这些书，找到了有信息的那本。然后他仔细地查看了其他的确保只有这一本。他放下袋子走了过去，Stiles滑下椅子蜷缩在地板上，他的整个身体都在颤抖。Peter抓着他的肩膀让他坐起来。“我真的非常为你骄傲，”他安静的说，轻柔的抚摸着Stiles的脸颊。“你终于意识到你最好还是呆在这儿，和我一起。这太棒了，Stiles。我知道你为什么要这么做。你很矛盾。你想念你的家庭。没关系，Stiles。但是你知道你为什么要在这儿。如果你的爸爸来这儿找你，我就不得不伤害他。你不喜欢我伤害你的父亲，是吧？”

 

Stiles点头。“我很抱歉。”他又一次说道。

 

Peter抚摸着他的头发在他的前额上落下一个吻。“我会还会剩下的书，”他说。“你自己在这里可以吗？”

 

Stiles再次点点头。“我会…我会清洗浴室的，”他说。

 

“好的。我不会离开太久。”

 

但在他走之前，Peter拿起了有信息的那本书，把它放在Stiles桌子上。并没有烧掉或者扔掉它，他把它留在那里，提醒他已经被毁成了什么样子。

 

回来后他带了一本新的谜语书和薄荷巧克力片冰淇淋。

 

Stiles吃了两勺半冰淇淋后剩下的时间都躺在床上，身心俱疲。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

谜语书做完了。Stiles发现了打发时间的新方法，卡片游戏和琐事。他成为了各大厨。Peter甚至给他买了把吉他玩。“音乐治愈灵魂，”他说。Stiles从来都不太喜欢音乐，但这总是点事情做。

 

Peter现在经常出去了，跟那些有时候来房子的西装男谈生意。Stiles开始怀疑他的那一大把钱并不全是因为Hale大火保险金。他不确定Peter是不是参与了非法交易，坦白说他也不在乎。不管他们在哪儿，他现在就有电话且有大量的时间。就像他的笔记本和他的钥匙，从不离开他的视线。

 

但有一天晚上，Stiles还是拿到了。Peter睡着了。当Stiles滑出他的怀抱他动了下却没醒。Stiles犹豫了一下，侧过身来轻柔的推了推。“Peter，”他低语道。“Peter。我能出去一会儿吗？”

 

Peter冲他眨眼，打了个哈欠，展示着他非比寻常的犬齿。“恩。干嘛？”

 

“我睡不着。我—我一直看见—”Stiles的声音破碎。“我得做会儿谜语。”

 

“好的。”Peter打了个哈欠又闭上了眼睛。“如果你需要我就来找我。”

 

“我会的。”他低下头。“谢谢你。”

 

Stiles去了房子里另一个地方。他坐在桌子前做了好长时间的谜语书。大约一个小时之后他一篇篇翻过去画上圈。他知道Peter看了他好一会儿了，低语道“我很好，谢谢你来查看我”，然后十分钟过后，Peter回到了床上。渐渐地，Stiles吊起耳朵。Peter现在一定已经睡着了。就算他没有，也没关系了。他找到电话走进厨房。

 

他播出父亲的电话。

 

响了四次他父亲才接起来。毫无预兆的。接近凌晨两点钟。他迷糊的接起来。“Stilinski警长。”

 

“爸？”Stiles小声说。

 

他能在脑海中描绘出他父亲一听出来Stiles的声音就从床上直直蹦起来的样子。“Stiles，你在哪里？”他问道。

 

他感觉到泪水流了出来。这很好，太好了，他打开水龙头。“爸，我好抱歉，”他说，哽咽着吐出几个字。“我不能告诉你我在哪儿。我不能告诉你任何事。我就是…得给你打个电话跟你说再见。我不能再给你任何线索或者密码或者信息了。我现在得和Peter在一起了。我不想让他再伤害任何人了。”

 

“Stiles不要，”Tom绝望的说。“别这么说，别这样说。我会把你救出来的。”

 

“他——他没那么坏，真的，”Stiles说。“他失去了他的儿子。他只是想再要个家庭。我可以给他。只要我给他，他就不会再伤害任何人。那…那更好，不是吗？我不能够坐在这儿明知道你还是一直在找我。我需要你放弃我，好吗？”

 

“我不会放弃，”Tom说。“我永远不会放弃寻找你，你听见我说的了吗？”

 

Stiles咽下又一声呜咽。“我很抱歉，爸，”他说。“我真的很抱歉。求你告诉Scott和Derek还有其他所有人我很抱歉还有我说了再见了。”

 

“别，别给我撂电话，Stiles，你敢——”

 

他按下结束键。小心的放在桌子上。跪在地上。他实在是心碎欲裂甚至觉得五脏俱焚。

 

在他身后，发出了一声轻柔的叹息。“我希望这是必须的，”Peter温和地说。

 

“我很抱歉，”Stiles哭泣道。“我必须这么做。我必须跟他说再见最后听一次他的声音。”

 

Peter伸出手一只手抚摸他的头发。“我们现在就得走了，Stiles，”他说。“你父亲会跟踪电话的。当地警察几分钟内就会到达。你还想带着什么东西吗？”

 

Stiles摇了摇头。然后又点了点头。“是——是的。那本书。我写了信息的那本。我需要留着它来提醒我自己…我得成为他（Joshua）。”

 

“好的。去拿它。”

 

Stiles走回房间。他的手在字谜书上滑过一会儿才拿了那本写了信息的书，回到了Peter在的客厅。Peter穿好衣服正在穿鞋打包笔记本和其他东西。

 

“你喜欢圣地亚哥吗？”Peter在他们进车里时说。“我听说那儿很好。”

 

Stiles点点头。“他们说太平洋是一个没有过去的地方（They say the Pacific has no memory），”他低语道。他闭上眼哭泣着睡着了。

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 6

 

作者的话

 

这一章字数又超了…但这是最后一次了，妥妥的！我应该一辈子都别信自己的大纲…

 

我已经被这篇小说惩罚了，别担心，昨儿晚上我浴缸里有只蝎子。（我住在菲尼克斯州，哈哈哈哈哈哈）

【啥？！作者你要不要这么淡定！

 

 

几分钟之内手机就被定位了，离Stiles挂电话还不到五分钟，警察就到达了Peter和Stiles居住的地方。但是已经太晚了。他们早就走了。

 

Tom和Derek一起坐上了飞机。他感觉麻木，震惊。他还没有跟Scott说Stiles怎么对他说的。他害怕他无法接受。很正常。Tom自己都不认为自己能够接受。他从没听过Stiles这样的声音。从不知道Stiles会放弃。他想要相信这只是另一个策略，但他不能。在听过Stiles的声音后就不能了。

 

他站在一半空闲一半居住过的房子里，绝望地环视四周寻找线索。什么都没有。

 

Stiles真的对他说永别了，最后一次。

 

Tom坐在他儿子一直做着字谜的桌子前头趴在胳膊上。他绝望的甚至哭不出来。Derek尴尬的安静站在他身后，知道无论自己说什么都没有用了。

 

过去三个月的每一分钟都全无用处了。他们一秒钟都没闲着。Tom一直研究着Peter在大火之前和之后的每一个方面，寻找可能告诉他们Peter回去的地方的线索，他会准备怎样的逃跑计划。Derek检查每一个他们发现的可能藏匿处，丹佛的，阿尔伯克基，坦佩。但Peter都带着什么，书籍，日用品，菜谱，找寻他喜欢的地方。他买二手书，喜欢中餐外带。然后他和Scott回去跑腿，去每一个菲尼克斯州方圆两百英里内的城市，传播Peter的照片，去Peter喜欢的地方让那里的人们留个心眼。他们不想张贴出来因为他们不想Peter看见他们，所以他们只能挨家挨户的走。他们去了尤马洲，两次，但很明显没到过正确的地方。这里几乎有十万人；难过大海捞针沧海一粟。

 

他们可以一直这么做，当然了，这房子可能有更多有关Peter的品味和偏好等信息，以及他用何以度日。再加上他们知道他现在去了西边，这说明他的下一站最有可能是加利福尼亚州。但在Stiles的电话后，已经没有意义了。就算Peter的另一个ID泡汤了，也没有让他感觉多么好受。Peter还有最后一个…而Stiles已经说得很明显了，没有机会了。

 

“他没那么坏，他说，”Tom说。他声音中的苦涩甚至都吓到了他。“可是，他不是你的父亲啊，孩子。”他猛地把那堆谜语书撒了一地。“如果他是，他就会知道你觉得这些破玩意儿无聊的要死了。”

 

“不管怎么样都是个杀时间的好方法吧，我猜，”Derek说。他无意的捡起一本书，快速的翻了一遍又扔回桌子上。

“他甚至都没做。就是随便圈了些字母。”

 

Tom被拉回了注意力。“啥？”

 

“他就是-”Derek说道，但Tom已经一把抢了过来。他从头开始看突然发现第一个谜语只有七个字母被圈起来。他们拼做“DEAR DAD(亲爱的爸爸)”

 

“哦，Stiles，”Tom低语道。“你这拐弯抹角，诡计多端的小杂——快给我一张纸和一支铅笔！”

 

Derek不得不自己翻了一遍书写下字母，因为警长的手抖得实在太厉害都抓不住铅笔。信息可不短。用了差不多半本谜语书。“准备好了？”Derek问，Tom点点头，打起精神。

 

“亲爱的爸爸，”Derek读道。“到目前为止我打碎了你的心，我真的很抱歉我不得不这么做。这是我不得不做的最后一件让Peter相信我的事情。否则他一定会看穿我确保我无法给你留下信息。他觉得他毁了我的人格。他确摧毁了我的人格。但我仍然在这儿，在一切之下，而我想回家。”

 

“他只剩下一个身份了。过去一个月他越来越大意。他以为我不在乎了。我得以借此浏览他的文件。他剩下的那个身份是Daniel Card。看背面，我写下了他的号码。他所有的财产都在这名下。我不认为他想用这个身份。这就是我为什么不得不让他相信我不是故意毁掉他现在正用的这个身份的。”

 

“这些天他开着一辆黑色普瑞斯。时尚款。塔板数与DL数量在后面。我们一直向西。我觉得他不想失去的生意在那边。毒品要不就是从墨西哥拐卖人口，可能吧。不管是什么，都不合法。”

 

“我电话里说的都不是真的。求你了来找我。我好累我想回家。”

 

Derek清了清喉咙说道，“剩下的部分，他就是…一直圈出‘我爱你’，一遍又一遍。”

 

Tom不得不停下深呼吸好几次。眼眶被眼泪烧的通红，但他决意不让眼泪落下。他的儿子比任何人所能想到的都要强大。他绝不会放弃他。“这次我们要绝对小心绝对不能让他发现。这是我们最后一次机会了。所以不能冻结资产，不能发布轿车的搜查令。只有你和我和Chris Argent。我们绝对要把我儿子从这个混蛋手里抢回来。”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

“我好多年没去海边啦，”Peter说，一边看向圣地亚哥的地标。太阳正在升起。“我猜你不想去？”

 

Stiles自从二十分钟前醒来后第一次动弹。“当然了，”他说，因为他知道这时他想听到他说的话。他的头有点疼，一点点。不太严重。没什么他受不了的。“Peter，我好渴。”

 

“如果你转转身，后面有点苏打水，”Peter说。“你睡着时我加了个油，猜你醒来会想喝点东西。”

 

“谢谢，”Stiles说。喝下Peter给他买的山露汽水他好多了。他慢慢地喝，不然就该吐了，早餐喝这个不是特别合适，但糖分和咖啡因让他舒服多了。“自从…自从我妈妈死后我就没去过海边了。她和McCall夫人过去经常带我和Scott去。但她死后，我就再也不想去了。”

 

“嗯，”Peter说。“我听说圣地亚哥的海滩特别美。”

 

他们沿着I-8的标志开，街道开始繁荣了。他们看见了其他车辆，就算现在还是挺早的呢。然后，终于，他们到了I-5标志，标示着‘I-8：海滩’。Peter笑了一会儿，Stiles也笑了。他看了看最后发现他们在使命湾。“你喜欢过山车吗，Stiles？”Peter问，当他停在游乐馆的小停车场时。

 

“我过去喜欢，”Stiles说，“但我不认为我现在还喜欢。”

 

“哦，得了吧，”Peter露齿而笑。“就跟骑自行车似的。”

 

“不要，Peter，我，我会吐的。求你不要逼我玩儿。”

 

Peter紧抿了一会儿嘴唇，然后伸出手抚摸Stiles的后背。“我很抱歉。你知道，我有同情心的。大火后我很难控制自己重新振作。这就是为什么我总是逼你。因为我知道你能够重新振作起来。”

 

“然后成为一个全新的人，”Stiles喃喃道。

 

Peter没回答，“不管怎样这么早公园可能都不会开门。”他的手一直放在Stiles的后背上，把着他让他看向海滩。他们站在那儿凝视了几分钟海洋。然后Peter说，“来吧。我得见几个人。”

 

开到I-5的路上Stiles听话的跟他回来车上慢慢的喝着苏打。他们又开了大概15英里，穿过了圣地亚哥的正中心。Peter说了他们要去看的那些景点，圣地亚哥是怎样一个拥有着大量文化和历史的城市，‘一旦你感觉好一点’他会带Stiles去哪里玩儿。Stiles喃喃着附和他，但大多时候都安静地呆着，紧握双拳放在膝盖上。

 

“你看起来有点紧张，”Peter最终说道，他们一离开公路他就打开了汽车的GPS。“你还好吗？”

 

“我不喜欢在加利福尼亚州，”Stiles突然叫道。“你，你说过，回来。你会回到加利福尼亚州然后杀人的。我不想你杀人。Peter，求你了，我求求你了，求你不要伤害这里的任何人。你不需要了。我保证。我保证。”

 

“嘘，嘘，”Peter说，伸出手顺着他的头发。“没关系的，Stiles。”他停下车这样就能转过身脸正对着Stiles。“只要没人想把你带离我身边，我就不会伤害任何人。你想跟我在一起，对吧？”

 

“是的，”Stiles说。

 

“而你也知道只要有任何人想要带你走会发生什么，对吧？”

 

“是的。”Stiles又一次说道，点了点头。

 

“说出来，”Peter轻柔的命令道。

 

“你会杀了他们。”

 

“如果是你的父亲呢？”

 

Stiles的嗓子一紧。“你会撕开他的喉咙。”

 

“但是他不会在这儿找到我们，对吗？”

 

又点了点头。“是的。”

 

“所以我不需要伤害他。”

 

Stiles放松下来。Peter是对的。他爸爸绝不会发现他们在这儿。他靠向Peter，脸颊埋进Peter的肩膀，让alpha一只胳膊搂着他的肩膀。

 

他觉得他忘了什么东西。在他们走之前。他记不清了。他起床做了些谜语书，然后决定打电话给爸爸说再见。在那之前发生了什么。但他记不得是什么了。好像很重要。他使劲想。但身体里的小声音阻止了他。最好还是不要知道，声音说。他得活下来。他得成为Joshua。他现在不能够成为Stiles，他也不想知道Stiles在计划些什么。

 

Peter发动了汽车，Stiles出神了一会儿，凝视着窗户。他受够了抗争，受够了思考。

 

他们开了一阵。偶尔Peter停车在一栋房子外或者走进一家店里。Stiles不知道他在做什么，也不特别在乎。他呆在轿车里。天气很好，他摇下车窗。他探出头又缩回去。有一次Peter拿着个公文箱出来。有一次Peter跟一个解释的黑皮肤男人握手。

 

渐渐地，Stiles知道了Peter正在这个新城市中建立自己的网络，也许在找地方住。他从没见Peter这么做过，因为他总是被蒙住眼睛盖在毯子下面。现在他知道了，他想起了在菲尼克斯州一系列走走停停是怎么回事了。他不着调尤马洲是不是也这样。在两位警官被杀后的日子几乎就是一片空白。

 

几个小时过去了，他们在一个零件厂外面。Peter站在车库外，跟四五个西班牙男人聊天。他们用西班牙语说话。Stiles在高中上了两年西班牙语，所以虽然他说不流利，但他能抓住画中的重点。他听见他们说着野狼，发货，报酬，工作。他茫然地想知道这都是什么，但并不真的在乎。

 

他在乎的是街对面的咖啡屋。他能闻到咖啡的味道，他超级想喝。最开始他想当Peter做完了事情就让Peter停下买一杯，但看起来他还得一会儿。所以Stiles走出汽车走向那一群人。“Peter？”

 

Peter半转过身冲向他。其中一个人说了什么剩下的爆出一阵大笑。Stiles没听清，但他很清楚那不是什么好话，其他人的笑声是嘲笑。

 

他还来不及反应，Peter伸出手抓住说话的那个男人的手腕。他拧了一圈逼他跪在地上，一脚踩在他的脖子上把他的脸按在人行道上。用一种镇定，冷静的声音说道，“如果你不这么说我儿子我会非常感激。”

 

笑声停止了。其中一个男人威胁的上前一步，但他的朋友抓住了他。他们看起来很害怕。

 

Peter转向Stiles说道，“你需要什么吗？”

 

Stiles咽了口口水。“那儿有个，嗯，街对面有一间咖啡屋。我想-给我们买点东西？我知道你昨晚整晚开车。”

 

“好主意。”Peter拿出钱包，轻松地把男人按在人行道上，无视他的挣扎。他拿出二十美元。“看看有没有什么可吃的。”他说，然后快速的用西班牙语冲其他人说了些什么。

 

“好的。我马上就回来。”Stiles转过身走向街道。他知道其中一个人正跟着他。Peter想要他安全，很明显。他们在一个什么都可能发生的社区。Peter保护着他让他微微地笑了，他走进店门。“你想要什么吗？”他问影子般的那个人。

 

男人抬头看了看他笑了。用虽然带着口音但是可以听懂的英语说，“好的，当然了，给我一杯咖啡。”

 

Stiles点点头转过头。他希望咖啡很难喝。他想念无糖，苦涩的黑咖啡。警察局咖啡。Peter一直—要不就是过去，在尤马洲—有些技术高超的卡布奇诺制作师或者什么的。咖啡喝起来如丝般丝滑。他从没真的喜欢过。他给Peter点了杯卡布奇诺，给自己和身旁的男人要了杯黑咖。还有些甜甜圈，所以他买了一打。它们都坏掉之前他们吃不完，但总能试试。

 

“那个男人说了我什么？”当他们在等咖啡时他问他的新朋友。

 

他给了他被逗乐的表情。“你看起来糟透了，”他说，“而且他一定晚上折腾的你到挺晚吧，呃？※”

 

Stiles皱眉。“Peter不是这样的。”

 

“呸。”男人摆了摆手。“你知道他们怎么叫他吗？毒蛇。因为他迅捷狡猾，没人能抓住他。而且他总是改变身份就跟蜕皮似的。”

 

Stiles从女人那里拿到了咖啡拿走了找零。手腕上拿着一袋子甜甜圈走出店门，一只手拿着Peter的咖啡另一只手拿着自己的。他小心的尝了一口，然后吐了吐舌头，太烫了。“他这么做是逼不得已。”

 

“哈！他喜欢这样。他就是个铁石心肠的杀手，那个人。有些人叫他Janus※。因为他有两副嘴脸。他嘴里吐出的所有话都是谎言。”

 

“别那么说他，”Stiles的声音又细又尖。“他只在不得已的时候才伤害别人。他不享受。”

 

“他就是个骗子和杀手。看看镜子你就知道了，niño※。你就能看见他正在杀死你——”

 

“闭嘴！”Stiles知道自己太虚弱了没法揍他，所以他把他的咖啡扔了男人一脸。咖啡很烫足以让男人痛苦的尖叫着后退。但他很快就好了，在Stiles跑向马路对面时一把抓住了他的胳膊肘，使劲拧。他呻吟了一声，站不稳。但是在他跌倒前，Peter已经出现了，站在他们两人中间。他一只手抓住Stiles的肩膀另一只手抵着攻击者的胸膛。

 

Stiles以为Peter会吼他，所以当Peter转向男人问道“你对他说什么了？”时他有点惊讶。

 

“没什么，哥们儿，他疯了，这孩子——”

 

“他说你就是个骗子和杀手！”Stiles说，他激动又愤怒的说道。“我不会让他这么说你的！”

 

Peter脸上闪过一阵被逗乐的表情，就在Stiles认出来之前就不见了。“好的，”他说。“为什么你不在汽车里等我呢？我会处理的。”

 

Stiles用手背抹了抹眼睛。然后他点点头说，“哦，恩，知道了。”他伸出手递过来卡布奇诺。当男人拽着他时撒了半杯，但Peter什么都没说。他谢过Stiles轻轻把他推向汽车。Stiles坐回副驾驶，凝视着虚空。

 

十分钟后。当Peter回来，他给他们买了两杯新咖啡。他把其中一杯递给Stiles。“小心，烫。”他说，但还是笑了。“虽然我猜你知道。”

 

“对不起。”Stiles说。“我不知道我怎么了。我就是突然失控了。”

 

“没关系，”Peter说。“他们也不是好相处的人，”他加了一句，嘴角微翘。“但他们确实给我了一个我们可以现在居住的地方。”他沿着街道开车，一边吃着甜甜圈。“另外，我很高兴你维护了我。”

 

Stiles盯着他的咖啡。“他不应该那样说你。你…你是迫不得已才那样做的，就是这样。”

 

他们开到不需要身份证的便宜旅馆。Peter用现金付款领着Stiles到了一间屋角有只死蟋蟀的小房间。他咋了咋嘴把他们冲进厕所。Stiles躺在一张床上，身下嘎吱作响，一边吃着一个甜甜圈。“Peter，我…我真的很抱歉我们得离开尤马洲。”

 

Peter的嘴里都是食物。他嚼了嚼咽下去。在他擦去嘴角流下的果冻时Stiles努力不去看。“木有事，”他说。“实话说我也不是很喜欢尤马洲。真的，来圣地亚哥也挺好的。菲尼克斯州更好，但是…”他微微耸了耸肩，颇有深意的说“我们不能总是随心所欲。”

 

“生命的真谛，我才，”Stiles说。Peter挑了挑眉，Stiles缩回来。“我—我不是—”

 

“忘了吧，”Peter说，摆了摆手。“不管怎么说，我会找个更好的地方住的。我肯定能找个没有野生动物的地方啦，”他干巴巴的说，瞟了一眼角落里的死蟋蟀。“我想你会喜欢圣地亚哥的，Stiles。我想这地方很适合我们重新开始。”

 

Stiles点点头，拿起他的甜甜圈。“谢谢你…没有生我的气。”

 

“我理解你为什么这么做，”Peter说。“我想我的儿子也会这么做的。”

 

Stiles今天不想再听Joshua了。他放下甜甜圈。“我会好的，”他说。“然后我，我可以多出去。你可以带我去你说的那些地方。比如动物园，卡萨巴波亚。或许我，我可以帮你手头的忙。你的生意。我想帮忙。”

 

“最好从开始吃早饭开始。”Peter说。

 

“对哦。”Stiles捡起甜甜圈。他三口就吃掉了一整个。Peter笑了递给他另一个，但Stiles的胃已经不太舒服了。他躺回枕头上打开电视。Peter躺在领一张床上。这是他们第一次在坦佩后拥有两张床。他们从没要过双人床，但收银台的女人看见了他们两人假设他们需要双人标间。

 

几分钟过后，Peter睡着了。不需惊讶，因为在Stiles打电话之前他只睡了几个小时。Stiles决定他也需要小睡一会儿。他确保旅店的门锁好放下窗帘。然后他走过来脱下Peter的鞋。Peter没动地方，他呼吸的节奏也没改变，但Stiles知道他现在醒了，等着看Stiles要做什么。没关系的。Peter不应该穿着鞋子睡觉。

 

从他身下拿出毯子很难，所以Stiles把第二张床的毯子拿下来盖在Peter身上。他蜷缩在Peter身旁同样盖在毯子下，手臂放在身上，腿曲起，头低着这样前额就能抵在Peter的胸膛上。这很奇怪的舒服，他的整个身体都很放松。

 

他想起来他忘记什么了。

 

他父亲。

 

他给他父亲留了一条信息。

 

他的心跳开始加速，Peter动了动但是没有醒过来。

 

放松，身体里的小声音说道。冷静下来。我会搞定一切。睡吧。

 

Stiles闭上眼睛缓缓入眠。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

等待总是痛苦的，但Daniel Card在尤马洲后好长时间都没有出现在记录中。但这就说明了，Tom想。他查看了之前的身份。无论何时Peter到达新的地方，他暂住于一些废弃地好找长期居住地。这说明他们得等，可能一周或者更长，知道他再次出现在系统中。

 

“当我们找到他后我们要怎么做？”Derek问。他们站在stilinski房子的餐桌前。Derek和Chris Argent瞪着对方，但到目前为止他们还没拒绝共处一室。

 

“我有几个主意，”Chris说。

 

Derek看向他。“不会那么容易。他是个alpha。你知道alpha是什么，是不？作为这么个著名的猎人？”

 

Tom让他俩都闭嘴。“我们要做的是揪出那个婊子养的，”他说。“Chris，你能行吗？”

 

Chris点点头。“就算我得了头筹，我也不会马上杀掉他。”

 

“银子弹？”Tom说。

 

“那是传说。银太软了。你不能用银做子弹。我们把子弹装满附子草，但是…”

 

“那更多的是缓慢，痛苦的被毒死，”Derek解释道，一边还是瞪着他。但他还是说，“但如果Chris能射中他，我就能拿下他。”

 

“Lydia知道怎么做自然燃烧弹，”Scott说。“我可以给她原料。”

 

Derek点点头。“好。”

 

“你行吗？”Chris问。“用火。”

 

“这他妈关你屁事？”Derek骂道。

 

“如果你崩溃了就关我们的事了。”Chris答道。

 

Derek的下巴收紧了，他挪开目光。“就我目前所知，我叔叔就应该被烧死。别忘了。他杀了我姐姐。我的alpha。我在这里的立场不仅是因为Stiles。我必须这么做。”

 

Tom点点头。“Scott，你呆在这里，”他说，Scott发出一声无言的抗议。

 

“没有但是，”Derek告诉他。“不管你接不接受Peter是你的alpha，都是他转化的你。只要你靠近他他就能感觉到。他能感觉到。如果你出现，那就完了，我们只有这一次机会了。”

 

“但他却觉察不到你？”Tom问。

 

“不。他可能是我狼群的alpha，技术上来说，但他不是转化我的那个人。联结不同。”

 

“好，”Tom说。

 

接下来就是等待了。

 

八天后，Daniel Card出现在加利福尼亚州的丘拉维斯塔※。那是圣地亚哥郊区，离墨西哥边界只有十英里。他用保证金还付了一个月的房租在那儿租了间房子。

 

Tom逼着自己深呼吸，缓慢的，不要欣喜若狂。如果他太急躁，他会犯错，一步错满盘输。所以他没有联系当地部门。Chris说他知道当地有一些很棒的猎人，Tom接受了。他决定在等他们的消息时开车过去。如果他们找到了Stiles—他们一定会找到—他不觉得他会想要坐飞机回来。

 

他和Derek一起开车。他们在汽车旅馆要了个便宜的双人间。Derek不怎么说话，但他的存在就是一种安抚。Chris的线人说那个社区是历史比较悠久的，破旧还是西班牙人的。就是那种“没人看见或者听见或者记得任何事”的社区，对Tom来说正好。毕竟，不管怎么说，他们都正在策划谋杀。他很惊讶自己对此毫无感觉。他只杀过一次人，一次抢劫一个男人开枪了。那让他好几周都充满负罪感，就算知道他那么做是在救人。但这一次，他什么都感觉不到。Peter不能被逮捕。他是个alpha狼人。监狱关不了他一个小时。而很明显他不会放开Stiles。这说明他得死。为了保护他的儿子，Tom会一口气杀死Peter Hale好几十次，不带眨下眼的。

 

“你行吗？”他问Derek“再一次看见你的叔叔？”

 

Derek转开视线。“他不是我叔叔，”他说。“我叔叔在十年前就死了。他现在，是一个怪物。”

 

Tom不再追问。Derek不想谈，说真的，他没法怪他。

 

Chris那天晚上跟他们见面，跟他们分开走的。“你过你们想让我当狙击手，”他说，“我们就在他住的房子杀掉他。这需要时间还需要建立狙击点。我们可以在他离开房子后跟着他，但我不可能有一个好的观察点。”

 

Tom同意。“我们要做的，”他说，“就是等着他离开。进去找到Stiles。等他回来再解决它。”

 

“我们为什么一等他出来就射杀他？”Derek问。

 

Tom摇了摇他。“我们不能冒一丁点险，Stiles一定不能在那里。”

 

他那晚一秒都没睡。

 

Chris黎明就起来了，穿着丹宁布和皮衣，提着一个巨大个儿几乎有手臂那么长的带着瞄准镜的来复枪。他说了些什么如果不刮风就更好了。Tom把Derek叫醒。狼人心烦的吼了一声但还是起床了，抹了点便宜古龙水。Tom张了张嘴，但Chris同意的点点头。他很熟悉要怎样从狼人那儿隐藏踪迹。

 

不到早上7点，他在Chris的猎人朋友支援的老旧货车里，完美的融入了社区，停在了Peter租房子的街道对面。天气完美，所以他坐在那里关着窗户。Derek在角落，Chris在街对面的建筑的四楼。万事俱备。现在他们只需要Peter Hale了。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

※and he must be keeping you up real late, eh? 不太明白理解的对不对，我觉得这个男人是在暗示Peter晚上会跟Stiles上床折腾他不让他睡觉。

※Janus：古希腊的两面神

※niño：西班牙语的男孩儿

※丘拉维斯塔：美国加利福尼亚州西南部圣迭戈湾附近城市

Chapter 7

 

作者的话

我本来想等昨晚所有Peter的欢乐逗比向那集全都演完再发这一篇的，但是…还是表了。我现在就想发。=D

【干嘛啦，用死掉的Peter刺激大家嘛= =

 

 

 

 

他们都带了补给，水和能量棒还有燕麦棒。Tom神经质的根本吃不下。他们用短讯联系。每个人每半个小时就要汇报一次，以防有事发生。Derek说他很确定他们在正确的地方。他能闻到Peter来来回回的味道。但他闻不到Stiles的味道。这并不意味着Stiles不在这儿——如果他在这儿的话，说明他不经常离开房子。

 

他们在那儿坐了一天。有一次，两个男人出现进去了一个小时左右，然后又离开了。但是Peter没有出现。

 

‘如果他从不离开房子呢？’Derek在下午4点钟左右发短信。

 

‘我们就在这儿轮班睡觉能等多久等多久，’Chris回答。‘这就是我们狩猎的方法。’

 

不到十五分钟后，前门打开Peter出现了。Tom一口气卡在嗓子里，他终于有机会看见这个一直折磨着他儿子的男人，看着他的皮夹克和脸上趾高气昂的细小笑容。他的双拳在膝盖上握紧又放松。Peter关上前门走上街道。

 

Chris让几个他的猎人朋友尾随Peter确保他不会在附近绕圈子。Derek警戒。这条街只有一个方向，所以Derek就等在街角等着Peter。

 

他们一起等了Peter至少走了十分钟。然后，如果一切顺利，Tom就会进入房子，救出Stiles，当Peter回来后迎接他的就是Chris和Derek来收拾他，他们那时早已就走的老远了。

 

知晓他的儿子就在这儿，就在那栋房子里，在好几个月没有看见他后，让等待格外艰难。每一秒都像一个小时一般难熬。他一边看他的表一边看着房子。

 

终于，他从Chris那儿收到一条短信‘十分钟了’。他自己的表只过了九分半，但他等不了了。不知道Chris是不是也知道他要挺不住了。真相不会更远了。他走出汽车沿着街道走上前门廊。他试着开门，但门锁了。没问题。他有钥匙。他和他的警徽几天前一起拜访了租赁公司。他嘱咐他们不要向任何人提起他的来访。大多数人都不会细想这到底违不违法。

 

所以他打开前门走了进来。他能听见房子的某个角落有着电视的声音。他面朝着楼梯和走廊，另一边还有个狭窄的拱门。他走向拱门，因为声音就是从那里发出的。他就在这儿。Stiles。他坐在沙发上，看着电视，所以他的轮廓非常清晰。他的视线紧紧黏在电视上手里抓着一碗麦片，不时搅动却一口都没吃。

 

他看起来糟糕透了。他一直都很瘦，但现在他几乎就是骨瘦如柴。他的颧骨锋利的都能割玻璃了，眼下都是黑眼圈。他的皮肤就像某些极度营养失调的人一样蜡白如土。他穿着T恤，Tom能看见他胳膊上的伤疤，割伤和烧伤。他浑身都是。他的头发掉了那么多他现在真的已经都是禿斑，剩下的也又细又弱。

 

对于Tom Stilinski来说，这是世界上最美丽的景象。

 

他花了一分钟才喘上来气说道，“Stiles。”

 

Stiles的视线转向他。他的眼睛大睁。说话Tom不确定期待着什么回应。一半的他希望Stiles漠不关心的说，“嘿，爸，怎么花了你这么长时间。”另一半的他期望Stiles只要扑过来就好。

 

但哪一个都没发生。事实上，Stiles一把扔掉了麦片，牛奶撒的到处都是，然后像箭上弦一般跑掉了。但他没有跑向他的父亲。他逃走了。跑到了房间的角落，消失了。花了Tom一会儿工夫才反应过来追着他跑。“Stiles，Stiles！”他喊道。

 

就在他抓住Stiles的时候，他们已经在厨房了，Stiles把自己缩在冰箱和墙之间的一小块地方之间。他的膝盖顶着胸膛双手遮着脸，就像如果他看不见他父亲，他就不会知道他在这儿。“Stiles，”Tom又说了一次，在他面前跪下。

 

“你不能在这儿，”Stiles用一种破碎的小声音说道。“你不能在这儿。他会伤害你。我不想他伤害你。你，你得走，你——”

 

“我哪儿都不去，”Tom坚定的说。“不带着我的儿子我哪儿都不去。”

 

Stiles摇头。“我再也无法成为他了，”他说。“我得成为Peter的儿子。我得成为Joshua。我，我让他把Stiles赶走了。”

 

“没关系的，”Tom说。“没关系的。你能再次成为Stiles。我现在在这儿。我们要把你救出来。”

 

“但他会伤害你，”Stiles抗议道，蜷缩的更紧了。

 

“没人会伤害我，”Tom说。他一边抖着声音一边说，“你一直都那么勇敢坚强，但我现在在这儿了。你不需要再勇敢了。我会解决所有事情的。我收到了你的消息现在我要带你回家，没有人，没有人，会阻止我。甚至你也不能。”

 

Stiles看向他。“你…真的是你？”他问。

 

“是我，”Tom说。

 

“这不是…他的另一个陷阱？”

 

“不是，Stiles，”Tom说。“我来接你回家。”

 

好长的一段静默。然后Stiles伸出手，一次一点点。一直在颤抖。Tom抓住了把Stiles从他一直藏的那个小角落里拽了出来，知道拥抱着他。Stiles把脸埋在他父亲的肩膀上，双手只是放在身侧。他实在是太虚弱了没法抱回去，但他看起来不太在乎Tom仅仅抱着她，前后摇晃。他只是放松着，浑身的紧绷突然全部消失了，Tom有一阵甚至认为他晕过去了。但他能听见Stiles的声音，只是小小的耳语。“我知道你会来救我。”

 

Tom紧紧抱了他一阵儿，但强迫自己松开。他害怕他真的会掰断Stiles，他看起来真的太脆弱了。他想要道歉，但他知道这不是他的错，他不想让Stiles自责。“当然了，”相反的他说道，喘了口气稳定下来。他想说什么，电话响了。他抓起来看见Derek的短信说“他回来了。”

 

他们要在Peter回来之前走掉，他不想让Stiles看见Peter会怎样。也许这会让他开心，但也可能让他失落。所以他回复Derek和Chris，说道，‘我找到他了。我们会呆在里面直到你们完事儿。’他只是一只手搂着Stiles前后摇晃着安抚他。他以为当他想走这会是好长一段时间。Stiles看上去不急着想走，或者他只是太虚弱了自己走不动。

 

直到四十五秒钟之后Tom不再这样想了，当枪声响起时。Stiles的脑袋猛地抬起。“Peter，”他说。

 

“Stiles，你——”

 

“Peter！”Stiles用Tom永远难以想象的力量挣脱了他爸爸的拥抱，冲向大门。他差点绊倒，但他跑过走廊冲向前门只来得及看见Peter整个都燃烧起来。Alpha发出一声愤怒又痛苦的尖叫。“Peter！”

 

Tom在他更靠近之前抓住了他，怕他伤到自己。Peter倒向地面，火焰四溢。Derek站的离他不远，粗喘着，泪流满面。Tom觉得他甚至都察觉不到自己在哭。

 

“Peter…”Stiles发出一声急促的哽咽重重跪在地上。Tom试着让他放松，然后他开始向前爬。Tom犹豫了一下，但是还是放开了他。他不知道Stiles想干什么，但他还是让他干自己想干的。Stiles靠向烧焦漆黑的尸体开始轻柔的摇晃他。“Peter，Peter，醒醒。我，我想在你回来时给你做煎饼。我表现得很好。我发誓，我很乖。求你了别生我的气。”

 

Peter的眼睛睁开了。它们呆滞无神，满是痛苦和渺茫的迷雾。伸出一只手，手指轻柔的抚摸着Stiles的脸颊。Stiles只是凝视着他，发出细小的抽泣声。

 

然后Peter的手抓住Stiles的头发把他拉下来。Stiles在看见一排牙齿冲向他的喉咙后发出一声哭叫。Tom冲向前，但他离得太远了，他知道自己要来不及了。时间似乎停止了；所有事都停止了。

 

但Derek出现了，把自己挡在两人之间。当Peter的牙齿咬入他的前臂他发出一声痛苦地嚎叫。然后伸出另一只手爪子一把抓过Peter的喉咙的地方。鲜血四溅，沾满了地面和Stiles的脸。Stiles发出一声呻吟向后躲。在他跌倒在地面前Tom抓住了他。

 

Chris跑过来，Derek转向Tom和Stiles，他的眼睛闪烁着红色。“他还——”

 

“他很好。”Tom抽噎道。“你来得很及时。”

 

Stiles伸出一只手颤抖的擦拭着眼睛下的鲜血。“他想杀了我，”他说。

 

Tom不知道该怎么说。“是的，”他最终说。

 

“这是，什么，什么‘如果我得不到你，没人能得到你’的东西吗？”Stiles结结巴巴的说，Tom差点喜极而泣因为他听起来又像Stiles了。“这可不是什么莎士比亚，你个混蛋。你…你个混蛋，”他一遍遍的说道，声音再次崩溃了。

 

Tom抓住他，摇晃他，但他知道他们该离开了。虽然附近人的反应时间不会那么快，但如果警察出现了事情会很尴尬的。“Stiles，”他安静的说，“我们得走了。好吗？”

 

Stiles还是小声抽泣着，但让Tom帮他站起来。

 

“那个房子有什么你想带着走的吗？”Tom问。

 

“哦上帝啊他妈的不要，”Stiles恶狠狠地说。

 

他实在是虚弱的没法走路。跑向Peter用掉了他今生的所有力气。Derek抱着他。Stiles脸颊靠在Derek的胸膛上，眼睛紧闭，低声喃喃道，“你救了我的命。”

 

Derek凶他。“咋的？”

 

“没啥，”Stiles说，更舒服的靠着他。“我也想你。”

 

Derek一边瞪着他一边更紧的抱住他。

 

Stiles坐在前排，凝视着虚空。Tom没有逼他。他不知道该说什么，说什么有用的话。Stiles的寂静让人紧张，但他不知道该怎么打破它。他们回到旅馆。Chris叫了他的猎人朋友，解决当地的一切法律问题。

 

已经是傍晚了，但Tom现在就想回Beacon Hills。也许是八，九个小时的旅程。现在上路还挺早的，但他好久没熬夜了。他觉得Stiles不太帮得上忙。但如果他和Derek轮班开车，他们应该可以。最坏的打算，他们半路停下找间旅馆。但他担心Stiles挺不了那么长时间。

 

“你想让我给他点东西吗？”Chris问，当Tom小声的说出他的担心时。“我的急救箱有些能把他撂倒让他好好睡一觉的东西。”

 

Tom犹豫了下。然后转向Stiles问道，“你想吃点药睡一觉吗？回家还有好长时间呢。”

 

Stiles看着他好长时间以至于Tom又重复了一遍问题。然后他回答，“我从来不知道我们要去哪里。只要我们去个新地方他就会遮住我的眼睛把我放在毯子下面。”他的呼吸卡在喉咙里。“求你了别逼我睡觉。”

 

“好的，”Tom说，强行按下胸膛里升腾的愤怒。没得商量。他抚摸着Stiles的头发说道，“好的，我们不逼你睡觉。”

 

Chris去了飞机场。Derek开第一班车，因为他昨晚还是睡了几个小时。Tom和Stiles坐在后面，Stiles还在瞪视着，就像等待着世界重启。尽管Tom努力，他还是一阵迷糊，头落在Stiles的肩膀上。

 

自从Stiles进汽车第一次说话时他醒了。“今天几号？”Stiles问。

 

“七月，”Derek回答。“7月14日。”

 

Stiles安静了一分钟。“我现在十七岁了。”

 

“是啊，”Tom说。“你错过了你的生日。”

 

“还有圣诞节，”Stiles说。

 

“不管怎么说我们都会再过一遍，”Tom说。

 

Stiles闭上眼睛靠在他父亲身上，再次安静下来。

 

大约一个小时以后，Derek停在便利店外。他说要进去用一下洗手间。Tom去加油。Stiles只是坐在那里，一动不动。“你想不想上厕所，然后买点东西喝？”Tom问他。

 

“好的，”Stiles说，但他还是坐在那里不动。

 

Tom清了清嗓子。“你是去还是不去？”

 

Stiles缓缓抬头看着他，说道，“我…我以为我在等着Peter。和我一起去。”

 

Tom犹豫了一下。“你想让我跟你一起去吗？”

 

“好的，拜托，”Stiles说。

 

所以Tom加好油然后他们一起走进加油站。Stiles用了洗手间还从收银员那里收到一个奇怪的表情。Tom极力遏制住自己告诉他管他屁事的冲动。“你饿吗？”Tom问。

 

“不太饿，”Stiles说。

 

Tom皱眉。“你看起来吃点东西会更好。吃点甜的怎么样？”在很久没吃东西后甜食总能让他的胃好受很多。

 

Stiles又有了反应。“好时巧克力？”

 

“当然啦。”Tom拿了两板，自己拿了杯咖啡，一罐给Stiles的苏打水。他突然想起来不知道他最后一次吃药是什么时候。现在给他是不是太晚了。“糟糕，”他说，一边走回车。Derek等着他们，一边洗着窗户。“我们应该打给Scott和Melissa。”

 

Stiles突然振作起来，就一点点，但Tom还是能看出来。“Scott。Scott怎么样了？”

 

“他过的很难，”Tom说。“但我可以确定他听到你的声音会很高兴。”他们上车，他说道，“Derek，你能帮Stiles上车吗？”Derek无声的点点头打开后车门。Tom走了几步，拨号。Melissa在铃响第二声就接起来了。Tom告诉她她想听到事情的全部还得几天，因为他们需要等着合适的时机谨慎的处理情形。“Melissa。我们救出他了，他安全了。”

 

“哦我的上帝！”Melissa叫道。“Scott？Scott！”

 

几乎是马上，Scott就接起电话。“他还好他？他安全吗？”

 

“是的，”Tom说。“他和我在一起。我们都很好。”

 

“Peter呢？”

 

“Peter再也不会给我们惹麻烦了，”Tom说。

 

“这意味着他死了，对吧？”Scott说。“天啊，告诉我他死了。”

 

“是的，”Tom说。他明白Scott需要听见这句话实打实的被说出来。“他死了。”

 

Scott长出一口气。“我能…跟Stiles说话吗？”

 

“当然，”Tom说。“但是Scott…他现在真的很脆弱。别逼他。好吗？”他说。Scott同意了。Tom爬到驾驶座放到免提。“好了，他在这儿。”

 

“Stiles？”Scott说道，小心翼翼的。

 

Stiles动了动。“Scott。”他说。“Scott？”

 

“对，对，是我，”Scott说。“哥们儿，听见你的声音我实在是太他妈开心了，没有你真的太奇怪了，没有你一直在说话，而我…”他抽噎着。“你没事我真是太开心了。”

 

“我并…不好。”Stiles说。

 

“哦。”Scott犹豫了。“恩，那个，那没事。你不需要很好。”

 

Stiles犹豫了一会儿。“我想看魔戒。”他说。“全三部。加长版。一起看。Peter不喜欢他们。我们试过看一次但他看了不一会儿就睡过去了。我想要爆米花。你明天来我们要一起看还要吃爆米花。”

 

“好的，”Scott说。“是。听起来很棒。我们绝对要这么做。还有奥利奥。我想要奥利奥。”

 

“奥利奥很好，”Stiles说。

 

Tom打断了。“Scott，我们要走了，好吗？我们还有至少四到五个小时的路程。”

 

“好的，”Scott说。“明天见。对吗？”

 

“对，”Stiles说。Tom关上电话放起来然后启动汽车。“爸？”Stiles说。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我好累。”

 

Tom种种咽了口口水才能说话。“那就睡一会儿吧，孩子。你睡着的时候我们就到家了。”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Chapter 8

 

他们凌晨两点到达Beacon Hills。Stiles睡得太沉了，车停下他都一动没动。他滑落在Derek的胸膛上，新晋alpha一只胳膊搂着他的肩膀。但是，当Tom停车时他的眼睛睁开了。“你需要我帮你把他抱进去吗？”

 

“我先试试吧。”Tom下了车去了后车门。Derek把Stiles睡得毫无知觉的身体递给他，Tom把他公主抱起来他都没有醒。他本应该抱不动的。在Peter带走他之前，Stiles至少要重一百五十镑（大概62.5KG），甚至更多。现在说他能重上45KGTom都很惊讶。“我想我就能抱住了。不过，还是需要你帮忙开下门。”

 

Derek安静的点点头跟着Tom走向房子，从他的夹克里拿出钥匙，让他们进屋。Tom用肩膀顶开前门的开关。

 

“那么，我就走了。”Derek说。

 

“很晚了，”Tom说。“你过你想你可以留宿的。”

 

Derek只是摇摇头没说话就走了出去。Tom没拦着。过去几天对于Derek来说并不轻松，他不知道成为alpha会改变什么。也许他只是需要放松一下。他用脚关上门然后没太碰到Stiles就挂上了死锁。这孩子仍然没动。在好几个月的失眠和噩梦后，他终于能放松下来进入深眠。

 

Tom把他抱上楼放在他的床上。床单上扬起灰尘，他不得不抹了抹呛出来的眼泪。他自己的床也好不了多少。他把Stiles挪了挪地方好把床单拽下去，好让他睡在没有灰的床单和毯子下。然后他脱下Stiles鞋。

 

脱他的衣服看来没什么必要。明天再说吧。但他把床罩上的灰抖净了。他能看见Stiles胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩。他想起来特别瘦的人会更容易感到冷。Not as much padding他把床罩笼着他的肩膀上坐在床边。

 

他很累，他也知道自己该休息一下。但把Stiles独自一人留在房间里让他的胃抽疼。他绝望地，毫无理由的害怕当他回来时Stiles就会不见。他也不知道Stiles醒过来发现自己的父亲睡在他的旁边会怎么反应。有的地方Peter和Stiles只睡在一张床上，或者看上去只有一张床被使用了，并没有逃过Tom的观察。在过去几个月里他满脑子里都是这件事。

 

最明显的解决方法就是他整晚都不睡。就这么决定了，他拉开椅子坐在Stiles的床边，头靠着墙，马上就睡着了。

 

当他的电话想的时候他浑身又酸又疼的醒了过来。吓得他差点掉下椅子。他的视线马上转向Stiles，确保他还在那里。他还在，因为这声音微微一动。一只胳膊掉出了床。立马的，Tom就看到了那些伤疤。细微的割伤和烧伤。有些应该伤得很严重。但看起来都得到了很好的治疗。

 

他摸索着手机，看了看时间才去看拨打者。已经十点半了，Scott打来的。很难相信他睡了几乎有八个小时。接电话前他清了清嗓子。“嘿，Scott。”

 

“嘿，嗯，嗨，”Scott说。“抱歉，我不知道应该打Stiles的电话还是你的。但是我，嗯，他没说我应该几点过来，但魔戒电影马拉松得花上九个小时呢，所以我觉得我应该打个电话问问。”

 

“他还睡着呢，”Tom说，一边看向他的儿子。他现在谁不实诚了，所以决定去走廊打电话。他不想打扰他。“但你为什么不过来？这样只要他醒过来你想什么时候开始都行了。”

 

“好，”Scott热切的说。“我马上就来。”

 

Tom摇了摇头但是没有打击他。他又看了Stiles一眼但是马上逼着自己挪开目光。他不能站在这里看着他睡一整天，尽管他特别想这样。他下楼走向橱柜看有什么可吃的。第一件事就是打开咖啡机。第一杯咖啡做好，他找到一盒子可以当早餐吃的蛋挞，Scott就在前门敲门了。他不知道Stiles到底掉了多少重量，他觉得得向Melissa征求下意见。

 

“他在哪儿？”Scott问，很明显兴奋的抑制不住了。

 

“他还在睡觉。”Tom说。

 

“我能——”

 

Tom叹了口气，但还是点点头。他明白Scott想看看他朋友的欲望，需要亲眼见证Stiles回来的需求。但他觉得Stiles的外表会让Scott伤心的。但另一方面，不需要亲眼见到Scott对此的反应对Stiles也许更好受点。所以他只是点点头说，“他过去过得很艰难。看起来不是很好。”

 

还没等他说完Scott就已经上了楼。Tom又叹了一口气把蛋挞放进烤箱。他听见Scott在走廊上的脚步声。好长一段时间的寂静。楼上的浴室门开了又关，然后他听见Scott在里面哭泣。还好Stiles没有醒着看见。

 

大约十分钟后，Scott下了楼。他的眼睛通红，但他已经冷静下来了。“我就，嗯，我就等着吧，”他说。坐在沙发上开始玩手机。

 

“Scott，”Tom说，等着Scott抬头看他。“他会好的。”

 

Scott咽了口口水然后点点头。“是啊，”他说。“他当然会。”

 

有人进出很明显对Stiles的睡眠有影响。不到十分钟Tom就听见楼上有声音。没有哭泣，或者尖叫，只有小声的动物般害怕和疼痛的声音。“你等在下边，”他对Scott说，浑身都绷着走上楼。

 

Stiles在毯子中间扭曲，在睡梦中扑打，挣扎着。Tom仔细的把他松开，希望能够不太吵醒他就让他重新睡着。但还没等他伸手碰到Stiles，这孩子就猛地弹起来，大口喘气，双眼大睁到Tom甚至能看见四周的眼白。他汲取着空气，Tom知道他可能就要开始尖叫了。他在Stiles开始叫之前就把一只手放在Stiles的嘴上。“Stiles，”他说，试着坚定的说而不是大喊。“Stiles，是我。你安全了。”

 

尖叫变成了一声被扼杀的呜咽。Tom伸出手捧住Stiles的脸颊。“你现在安全了，”他说。“你回家了。你在家很安全。”

 

他一遍遍重复着。Stiles的呼吸开始放松，虽然他的整个身体仍然在颤抖。当Tom拿开手，他低语道，“爸？”

 

“对，”Tom说，一把抱住他。“你现在安全了。我找到你了。我找到你了。”

 

Stiles放松的靠着他，然后一只手捂着眼睛。“我很抱歉，”他说。

 

“你没什么可道歉的，”Tom说。“好吗？”

 

Stiles哽咽着点点头。“好的。”

 

“你想起来吗？Scott在楼下等你。”

 

“好，我…”Stiles又擦了擦眼睛。“我不想让他看见我这样子。”

 

Tom没说Scott已经见过了。没什么帮助。“没关系。他不会介意等等的。你想洗个澡吗？”

 

“好，我…我需要你帮我弄头发。我不——不觉得我的手稳到能自己来。”

 

“好的。”Stiles自从12岁以来就自己剪头发，但Tom能明白。他可能干不太好，但怎么样都比Stiles现在头发的样子要强吧。所以他拿开毯子帮Stiles下床。然后他冲楼下喊道，“Scott，我要帮Stiles清理。我们过一会儿再下楼，好吗？”

 

“好的，好，没问题，”Scott说，很明显不会争什么。

 

Tom确保Stiles稳到能自己洗，不过他还是呆在浴室，坐在马桶上，因为每次Tom离开他的视线他就开始过度换气。当他冲澡时，Tom走到镜子上写道，“我爱你，我好高兴你回家了。”当Stiles走出淋浴，他看见了那些话，头一次，一个微弱地笑容爬上脸庞。他什么都没说，他父亲也什么都没说，因为，当然了，那就违背了一开始在蒸汽上写字的初衷。

 

Tom帮他穿上衣服，试着不要去看他的突出的肋骨，身体其他部分的伤疤。他想谈谈，但他不知道怎么开头。Stiles想要一件长袖衬衫这样Scott就不会看见他们了，Tom从她的衣柜里给他拿了一件。看起来他穿的很松，但这也掩盖了他掉的体重。然后他们弄好了他的头发。不太平，Tom笑了，但看起来好多了。掉的头发在剪短后就看不太出来了。

 

他担心Stiles和Scott重新见面会很尴尬，但并没有。Stiles直接走过来然后他们抱了五分钟。谁都没说话。他们只是抱着。最终，Stiles放手了。“你看起来糟透了，”他说。

 

“是啊，”Scott说，“我糟的要死。”

 

Stiles又露出那个半笑不笑的表情。“跟你一样。我觉得…我最好还是坐下，事实上。”在浴室的十分钟和穿衣服很明显让他精疲力竭。Scott帮他走到沙发。他们把毯子盖在他腿上。

 

Tom拿过来只放着一片面包上面抹着薄薄一层花生酱的盘子过来。Stiles吃它应该没问题。他还拿来一本牛奶，还有一个小药瓶。Stiles双眼睁大看着药瓶。“哎哟我操，”他说，一把抓过来。“上面有我的名字。Peter有时候会给我带Adderall。但总是用个小袋子装着。”他打开盖子吃下两片。

 

Tom没有对他服了两倍剂量发表意见。他还用了一小会儿时间不要对于Peter给他的孩子吃街上的药生气。花了他一分钟重新冷静下来最终说道，“吃光，好吗？”

 

“我…我尽量，”Stiles说，不确定的看着少少的一点食物。“得了吧，放电影。我向上帝发誓，如果我不看那么多电视，我会疯掉的。Peter喜欢那些戏剧性和压抑的东西，就像，如果没得过什么大奖，他就不感兴趣。我在那儿就像，‘给我点有汽车追逐戏的就行’。”

 

“你们俩…看了很多电视？”Scott犹豫地问道。

 

“是吧，我猜，”Stiles说。他的视线放在膝盖上。“他看电视。如果他想看，我就和他一起看。我就是…做他想做的。”

 

Tom看见Scott脸上微弱的困惑表情觉得事情要急转直下了，张开嘴要插话。但是然后Scott说道，“恩…你当然要做他想要的了。你是人质，对吧？你还能怎么做啊？”

 

他的困惑简直有如神助，看起来Stiles内心深处有什么障碍被打碎了。他抬头看向他的朋友，流下眼泪，然后他靠着Scott，脸压在Scott的肩膀上。“谢谢你，”他低语道。

 

“是啊，”Scott说，又给了他一个拥抱。他很明显不知道刚才发生了啥。

 

Stiles又过了一分钟才放开他。“嘿，你跟Allison怎么样啦？”

 

Scott一只手挠了挠后脑勺。“我们，呃，我们分手了，”他说。

 

“又来啊，”Stiles呻吟道。

 

“不，这次不是她，”Scott说。“我就是…没法集中精力成为她值得的男朋友。我…可能搞砸了，但每一次我发现我很高兴的约会，我都会生气，因为我不应该做这些事情。不是在你失踪的时候。别跟我吵，好吗？我不会道歉因为你告诉我不要自责，但是…我可能真的有段时间很糟糕，你知道？所以我告诉他我就是…不能和她在一起。在你失踪的时候。而她说她会等我。当你回来，我们会接着在一起。”

 

“如果我一辈子都没回家呢？”Stiles问。

 

Scott冲他皱眉。“我没想过。她也没有。这就是为什么我知道…他是我的伴侣。因为她不会说‘如果他一辈子都没回家呢’。”

 

Stiles缓缓点头。“所以那么…为什么你在这里，而不是在她那儿？”

 

“因为我们要看魔戒，记得不？”Scott说。

 

Stiles抿了抿嘴。“打给她，”他说。

 

“什么，现在？”

 

“对，现在，打给她。她应该知道我回来了，她爸爸也帮忙了，打给她告诉她你明晚会带她出去。很棒的地方。你会给她买花什么的。好吗？”

 

“对，好的。”Scott笑了，不太大，但是绝对笑了。

 

“关于这一点，”Tom说，“Scott，我想要你帮个忙。”他坐在Stiles旁边的沙发上拿起手机。“给我们照张相。”

 

“呃，得了吧，我看起来就像被撒旦嚼巴嚼巴又吐出来似的，”Stiles抱怨道。

 

Tom决定还是忍着别说你确实差不多就被这么对待了。他只是拽着Stiles靠着自己说道，“冲镜头笑。”他听见Stiles叹了口气，但他儿子还是伸出手比了个经典V字胜利手势。Scott抓拍了照片还给他手机。Stiles在相片里没笑出来，但就他目前而言他笑的已经够好了。

 

“我得去办一两件事，”他说。“Stiles，你跟Scott在这儿行吗？”

 

Stiles缓慢的点点头。“是啊，我觉得行。”

 

“如果你需要就打给我。跟我保证？”

 

“我保证，”Stiles说，所以Tom穿上鞋走向门。

 

他很紧张，但他需要做这些事情。首先，他得先去警局。但在杂货店短暂停留一下不碍事。他上车道之前先给Melissa打了个电话。“你能过来看看Stiles吗？”他问。“如果不需要我不想让医生给他开药，但是…”

 

“当然了，”Melissa说。“我三点有换班。不管怎么说我都打算来的。野马脱缰都阻止不了的劲头，啥啥的。”

 

“好。谢了。”他发动汽车。警局今天很安静，这很好。Sue在他走进来时用她经常用的同情的微笑问候了他。

 

“你怎么样？”她问，他走回桌子。他觉得自己应该趁Stiles清理时自己也清理一下。他好几周没刮胡子了，而且他也不觉得络腮胡子好看。“我们好久没见到你了。”

 

“是的，”Tom说。“事实上我就是来给你们看点东西。”他拿出手机找到Scott拍的照片。“今早我朋友照的照片，”他说，然后给她看照片。

 

Sue拿过手机看了看图片。她的眼睛大睁抬头看向Tom。“你们——你们找到他了？”她问，希望是真的。Tom只是点点头微笑，那抹微笑比照片更是证明，因为他知道他已经好几个月没有这么笑了。Sue真的尖叫出声然后双臂搂住Tom，紧紧地抱着他。“他们找到Stiles了！”她喊道，吸引了整个警局的注意力。“他们找到Stiles了！”

 

片刻，Tom就被团团围住，手机被传递着这样每个人就都能看见照片。大家拥抱他，拍他的后背要求更多的细节。最终，Tom只说了主要信息：Stiles在尤马洲拿到了他的绑匪的电话，给他留下了一条信息，Tom追踪他到圣地亚哥。

 

“Peter Hale怎么了？”Thorne问。

 

“因拒捕被击毙，”Tom说。

 

“我没在报纸上看到，”Thorne说，微微皱眉。

 

Tom清了清嗓子。“是的。嗯。”他想了一会儿该怎么说，面对这些他信任并爱着的人，爱着他儿子的人们，但也是执法警官。“这不完全是一个官方行为。”

 

有那么一会儿每个人都分析了一下，得出了一个结论，他找到了Stiles的位置信息，相比通过当地警方，他亲自上阵，找到Stiles，然后开枪射死了绑匪。他没完全承认，但是，他也没有完全否认。

 

然后Burrell哼了一声说道，“在亚利桑那州的悲剧发生后，我没法责备你。”

 

“没错，对吧？”Thorne回应道，Tom放松下来。如果他要因妨碍司法而被问责，也不会是在这儿。

 

“听着，大伙儿，”他说，“在这期间你们大家对我的帮助我感激不尽。不只是帮我找他，还有你们所有人都解决好了事情好让我有时间。你们是警长可遇不可求的好警员。”他摇了摇手阻止了他们的否定。“我的非官方休假就要变成带薪休假了。Stiles…会需要我的。我觉得我可能要离开几周，也许一个月。这取决于他。他恢复得很好，如果有一个好的环境，但是…他还是过的很难。如果你们需要我，别犹豫打给我。好吗？”

 

每个人都同意了。拥抱与眼泪齐飞，然后他拿回电话去往杂货店。之后他又改了主意去了Chase餐厅，Stiles自从还是个小孩子就特别喜欢的一家餐厅。收银台后的女人认识他。就像Sue,她用了同样谨慎的同情问候了他，但当他看见照片得知了消息后开始尖叫。她打包了些他们的鸡肉面条汤到外卖盒子里给他，并且不要他付钱。

 

他离开了两个小时，当他回到家，电视上正在放着‘请放入碟片2’。Stiles和Scott都在沙发上睡着了。Scott靠在胳膊上Stiles就蜷缩着靠在他的胸膛上。牛奶仍然半满，但他还是吃了一大半三明治。他没吃面包皮，把Tom逗笑了，因为当Stiles还是个小孩子的时候他总是得把他的面包边切掉。他关上电视给他们俩拍了张照片，然后发给了Melissa。

 

一个小时之后Scott醒了，但没有起来。他给Allison发短信。Tom问他想不想放上碟片2，但他说不用。他会等Stiles醒来一起看。Stiles就是打个盹。Tom想要担心，但他知道Stiles被折磨得精疲力竭，不应该把他推醒。

 

当Melissa大约三点半出现时，Tom轻柔的推醒了Stiles。他又困惑又浑然不知自己身在何处，一开始还很心烦，但他渐渐认出自己身在何处。他靠着他的父亲，颤抖着，慢慢平静下来。“我回家了，我回家了，”他一边喘气一边低声说，一遍又一遍。

 

“Melissa只是来给你做个检查，好吗？”Tom说，Stiles只是颤抖的点点头。

 

“确定你能应付？”他问Melissa。

 

“小不点，过去我可照顾过你还给你换过尿布呢，”她回答道。“很确定我能应付。”

 

在她带Stiles上楼去浴室时Tom松了口气。他们在那儿呆了大概二十分钟。他不知道应该想什么，但Melissa出来时镇定沉着，专业，Stiles只是说，“我们放上碟片2吧，”所以Scott就这么做了。Tom等到他们俩都安顿好了，才冲Melissa招招手跟他去厨房。

 

“就其所经历过的一切，他回复的相当好，”她说。“很明显，需要花点功夫才能让他恢复体重。不能让他想吃什么吃什么了。我有个有资格营养师的朋友。我会电邮给她让她弄个饮食计划。我知道她以前帮助过一些厌食症患者康复过。”

 

Tom犹豫了下。“你怎么…”

 

“因为他的牙齿，”她说，同情的捏了捏他的手。“不是说我觉得你应该马上把他拽到牙医那儿去，但他需要一个牙医。厌食症会严重损坏牙齿，因为呕吐物中的酸液。”

 

Tom转开目光。“我还以为Peter没有喂他。”

 

Melissa摇了摇头。“不是的，他说他被允许想吃什么就吃什么，但他吃不下去。我觉得潜意识里，他是为了反抗Peter，证明他无法被控制。很明显，他需要一个心理医生。我会推荐一些的。”

 

“是的，”Tom说。“我觉得我也需要一个。那些伤疤…天啊。Peter对他都做了什么？”

 

Melissa又捏了捏他的手。“他说大部分是他自己干的。那是…他运用的应对机制。并非少见。自残对于创伤受害者非常普遍。”

 

Tom长出一口气。“好吧。我…我会看着他的。还有一件事。我…”他费劲的保持声音的平稳。“他们住过的很多地方…只有一张床。你有没有问他…”

 

“我问了，”她说。“他说Peter从没有性虐过他。”在他看上去要跌倒时Melissa伸出手放在他胳膊上。“很可能他不想谈论，但他对于其他事都接受良好，所以我觉得这也许是真的。他说Peter逼他睡在一张床上是为了防止Peter睡着时他逃跑，就这样。”

 

“我…我曾经希望，”Tom说，声音破碎，“因为他谈论他们的关系就像父子关系。我猜Peter有一个死去的儿子，所以他…把Stiles当成替代品。或者Stiles试着想成为替代品，这样Peter就不会伤害他。我不知道。”

 

“还有很多事得做，”Melissa说。“但我想他会好的，Tom。他经历了很多，他很明显摇摇欲坠，但他绝不会放弃。这是个好兆头。”

 

Tom点点头。“我有些汤当晚餐。你觉得…”

 

“今晚这就够了，”她说。“他舒服就好，别逼他吃东西。”

 

“谢了。”Tom伸出手抱了抱她。“为了所有的一切。”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Scott和Stiles看完了头两部电影，但是Stiles还是不情愿的同意不看了因为他不觉得自己能熬完第三部。他吃了两颗爆米花就不吃了。Scott没说啥吃掉了剩下的。晚餐的时候，他尽最大努力了，但他还是只能喝些肉汤。Melissa告诉过他这没关系不需要担心。

 

大约九点钟Scott和Melissa走了。Tom打了个哈欠伸了个懒腰，Stiles看着他说道，“你想睡觉吗？”

 

这个问题让Tom措手不及，但他很快意识到Stiles不是在问他。他在问Peter。他不知道自己应该怎么回答。他应该提醒Stiles不需要问他这个问题吗？他现在可以自己规划时间了？可是这么做会让他更难过吗？过了一会儿，他说，“我打算眯一会儿，是的。你呢？”

 

Stiles无言的点点头离开沙发。Tom决定让他按照自己的步调调整。他上了楼而Stiles跟着他。但是在门口他犹豫了一下说道，“你会跟我在一起吗？我不觉得…我能自己睡觉。”

 

“当然可以，”Tom说，很高兴他问出来，他现在可以表达自己的需求了。“我觉得需要先冲个澡。”

 

“你该刮刮胡子，”Stiles说。

 

Tom一只手拂过脸颊。“※Grizzly Adams，不了个是吧，”他同意道。

 

Stiles犹豫了一下，然后急促的说道，“你能为我做件事吗？”

 

Tom决定还是不要说他在想的话，‘孩子，现在没有什么是我不会为你做的事情。’“当然了。你需要什么？”

 

“你能，就是，喷很多须后水吗？”Stiles声音哽咽。“这样如果我…开始忘记是你，我就能够想起来？”

 

这听起来理由充分，所以他点头说，“当然可以。你自己等十五或者二十分钟可以吗？”

 

“是的，我…我应该做什么？”Stiles抬头看向他父亲，手握紧又放松。

 

Tom相当明白现在不是说什么‘做你想做的’的时候或者重新给Stiles的生活引入自治权。他儿子看起来非常绝望。所以他很快的看了一圈房间然后捡起一本Stiles的书。“你为什么不在我回来前读书呢？”

 

Stiles肩膀上的紧张感全都离开了。“当然了，好的，没错，”他说，坐在床边，一手撸了把头发。Tom看到他试着把脖颈后面的短头发拔出来。他伸出手小心的在Stiles开始拔头发前拨开了他的手。Stiles松了一口气给她一个知晓的点头。

 

Tom实在是放心不下留下他儿子这样一个人。他甚至想过要不要在他洗澡的时候坐在浴室里。但Stiles看上去对于询问自己的需求没什么障碍，所以他尽快冲了个澡。他刮胡子的时候割了自己两次，涂了须后水一阵刺痛。

 

当他回来Stiles仍然坐在床边，专注于书本。Tom不得不提醒他换睡衣。“你冷吗？”他问，Stiles摇了摇头。Tom躺在毯子下面，Stiles在他旁边蜷缩着，脸埋在他父亲的脖颈上这样他就能闻到须后水的味道。他急促的喘了口气然后闭上眼睛。不几分钟他就睡着了。

 

那晚上他醒了两次，一次是哭着求Peter不要伤害其他人，第二次是哭着求Derek不要伤害Peter。第二个梦更糟糕。花了他几乎一小时才让他哄着他重新振作。然后他开始道歉。他喃喃自言自语，完全没有逻辑的随意句子，直到他终于又昏睡过去。

 

第二天早上，他还是在道歉。“我很抱歉变成这样，”他说道，坐在床边，在他父亲给他找东西穿时手臂抱着自己。

 

“你不需要道歉，”Tom说。

 

Stiles只是看着地板。“我很抱歉你不得不看着我为了他哭。还有，还有当你进来的时候，看起来好像我不想逃走一样。上帝啊。你看见我那样子真的让我生不如死。坐在他的沙发上，吃着水果圈。我真希望我被绑起来或者怎么样。他——”

 

“Stiles，”Tom说，坐在他身边。“我很认真的说。你不需要道歉。我不希望听见你因为吃着水果圈，或者任何他的食物，或者不吃他的食物而道歉。我不想你因为成为Joshua而不是Stiles或者为了Peter哭要不因为没法转换回你以前的样子而道歉。你做的所有事，都是为了生存，而你确实生存下来了，现在你回家了。所以不要道歉。下一次我听见你说我很抱歉，你就得来个十五分钟的抱抱。”

 

“我很抱歉，”Stiles说。

 

Tom恼怒的叹了口气。“Stiles，我刚说什么来着。”他说道，但然后他就看见Stiles真的笑了出来。一个苍白，扭曲的微笑，但还是个微笑，这简直太好了，他意识到Stiles故意逗他的。“你知道，如果你想抱抱，说就好了。”

 

“我想抱抱，”Stiles说，偎依在他父亲的怀抱里。他们这样将近一小时。

 

当他下楼时，他收到一封Melissa从营养师那儿得到的饮食计划。上面大多数食材屋子里都没有。他给自己煮了杯咖啡。Stiles诡异的跑过来热切地看着它，所以他给他儿子也倒了一杯，还放了好多奶油和糖。好营养很重要。“Stiles。我要去商店买点东西。你想跟我一起去吗？”

 

Stiles看起来又缩了回去。“我不想让人们看见我这样。”

 

Tom想告诉他没什么可羞耻的，但不觉得能改变什么。“我打给Scott让他过来陪你。你们两个可以接着看第三部电影。”

 

Stiles点点头放松了。一个小时之后，他们看着电影他父亲放下一盘子松软干酪，苹果沙司，还有一片小麦吐司，抹了点黄油。Stiles想都吃掉，但接下来的一个小时他都恶心的难受。

 

事情渐渐好转了。最开始的几天，Tom让Stiles做Tom做的的事情。他们看电视，或者他坐下看书让Stiles自己也选一本。然后他开始渐渐给Stiles选择。而不是说什么‘你想做什么’，他会说，‘你想读书还是玩电脑？’然后看Stiles怎么决定。总是没过多久Stiles就会过来确定他能继续做他正在做的事情，而不是应该做其他的事情，但他开始渐渐更放松的做自己的决定。但让Tom离开房子还是很难。有一次Stiles坐下来突然意识到他真的在家里，只要Tom离开他的视线多余几分钟他就开始犯恐慌症。他似乎完全相信了Peter会伤害他的父亲，就算他亲眼看见Peter死在他眼前。他们谈过，Stiles理智上知道，但恐惧实在是过于庞大理智已经完全无法阻拦。所以Tom大部分时间呆在家里，然后渐渐带着Stiles一起去杂货店或者电影租赁商店；无论他去哪儿，Stiles都像个迷路的小鸭子一样尾随着他就算他讨厌人们盯着他。这真的很烦人，但相比让他父亲离开视线的恐惧来说不值一提，所以他很快就克服了。好的是Beacon Hills的人们是一个团结的整体，很快大家就都知道Stiles出来了，应该就像以前一样对待他，避免尴尬，帮助他痊愈。

 

晚上总是有很多人。Scott和Melissa，有时候还有Allison，或者邻居，警局的人们。Stiles跟其他人一起吃晚餐没什么问题，坐在那儿吃着他精细称量过的面条和白条鸡，而其他人随便吃些什么。

 

生理上，他开始展示出快速的恢复，先是苍白的脸色，然后是双手的稳定性，爬楼梯也不再精疲力尽了。在第一周结束，他不再每天睡十二到十四个小时。

 

他还是经常恶心。医生给他止吐药，但没什么用，说明这完全是心理上的问题，让每个人都很吃惊。最开始，Tom试着让他自己解决，但看着他儿子跪在厕所旁边，双手捂着嘴绝望的想要不吐出来实在是一种折磨。

 

第一次Tom试着帮他，他坐在他身边抚摸着他的后背，这本应该是一种安慰的表现。Stiles马上就吐了一地板之后的一个小时都在歇斯底里的道歉。渐渐地，Tom明白了抚摸他的后背是Peter经常在他伤心的时候做的事情。

 

Peter，他想，总是非常温柔地对待Stiles。就好像他是什么脆弱的，容易破碎的东西。他所说的和所做的都在给Stiles灌输这个思想。

 

所以下一次Stiles感觉恶心，Tom坐在他对面抓着Stiles的两只手在手心，紧紧地握着。过了一会，Stiles也同样紧的握回来。因为他一点都不脆弱。他不娇弱。他们坐在那里好长时间，Stiles只是握紧又放松他的拳头，直到恶心过去。在那之后，Tom觉得他可以要求更高一点了。让他做自己想做的而不是再给他选择。让Stiles更经常离开房子，去见那些他以前经常联系的人。去做那些能让Stiles记着他活着，他很坚强，他能再次坚强的事情。

 

第一次Stiles完全沉迷维基百科每一次Tom让他离开电脑他都心不在焉的说，“好，等会儿。”是完全值得的。

 

第二周结束，Stiles问他的爸爸他能不能去亚利桑那州。他想给试着救他的男人们带上花束，见一见他们的家庭，这很有必要。Tom不知道这会不会有帮助，但心理治疗师很鼓励。她觉得这会帮助他结束自闭。Tom不想冒险让他在飞机上来一场恐慌发作或者噩梦，所以他们开车去了。Stiles不想呆在旅店房间。一想起来他就浑身发抖。Tom最终说服了他因为没什么好的选择。

 

事实上，第一个警官除了一个居住在纽约的姐姐没有其他家人了。Tom鼓励Stiles给他姐姐写一封信，因为短时间内他们不会探访她了。第二位警官，却已经结婚了还有两个儿子。有了坦佩警局的帮助，Tom安排了见面。

 

他不知道事情会怎样发展，即使自从两位警官死去以后已经过了六个月。但他们还是去了一个钱德勒的郊区小镇的小房子，他们收到了一位叫做Amie的抱着一个甜美金发宝宝和趴在她裙子上的两个男孩儿的女人的问候。她拥抱Stiles，哭泣着，当他试着抱歉时阻止了他。

 

“当…”他们坐在她的客厅时Stiles不得不重重咽了一口口水，看着两个小男孩儿玩着玩具。“在Peter伤害他之后，你的…你的丈夫仍然试着救我。他试着叫我跑。”他很快的擦擦眼睛。“他还是试着救我，就算他知道自己要死了。”

 

“我很高兴你来了，”Amie说。“知道他以身殉职，那…帮助很大，但是…真的亲眼见到他试着救下来的人…那太有意义了。”她伸出手抓着他的双手。“谢谢你来这儿。我知道这一定很困难。”

 

他们一起去扫墓。Stiles在每个坟墓上都放了花束。他几乎是在回去加利福尼亚州的路上精疲力竭的睡了一路。

 

那之后的一周很糟糕，反复旧习，更加吃不下东西。但他又开始渐渐好转，在灰烬中重生。Tom真的希望他可以在九月份重新开始上学。他以为他们不得不在家自学，但可能不需要了。Stiles很失望他的所有朋友都比他高了一年级。然后他发现Scott也留级了。他口头批评了一下他的死党然后抱了他整整十分钟。

 

从始至终一直缺席Stiles的康复过程的人是Derek。Tom给他打过几次，也流过一些信息让他过来，但他从来都不来。Scott说他忙着重新组建一个新的狼群。他在Beacon Hills高中转化了一些孩子。成为一个没有狼群的alpha让他很紧张，他想要稳定力量的根基。Tom不觉得他很赞同，但他也不了解狼人。他怀疑Derek觉得Stiles可能不想看到他，在他杀掉Peter之后。

 

这个想法很合理。他还是发现Stiles在奇怪的时刻哭泣，而当他询问原因，他会说，“Joshua想念Peter。”他只说这些。Tom说不出什么，没什么有用的，除了时间。

 

最终，很明显，Stiles烦死了Derek暗搓搓的模样。一点没跟他父亲说他的计划，他拿起他的电话，打给Derek，说道，“你今晚到底来不来吃晚饭？”有那么一刻停顿，然后Stiles挂掉电话说。“他挂我电话。所以我猜他六点来。”

 

Tom笑了摇摇头。然后他打给Melissa邀请她和Scott，这样就不会只有Derek了，这能分散点尴尬吧。

 

Derek确实六点来了，他还带来些很明显商店买的小杯糕，当Tom接过来的时候装模做样的低吼了一声。Stiles拍了拍他的肩膀用一个讽刺的评论当做问好了，他们晚餐坐在一起。当他们吃——Stiles现在已经恢复的能够和其他人一样吃点饭菜了，虽然它的营养结构还被严格控制着——他们谨慎的谈论着话题。运动。最新的钢铁侠电影。他们要重修什么课程。

 

刚过晚饭，当Stiles若有所思的舔掉他的杯糕的糖霜时，他最终问道“嘿，Derek…我能问你点事情吗？”

 

“当然，”Derek警惕地说。

 

“Peter的儿子是什么样的？”

 

Derek冲他眨了眨眼睛。脸上一片空白。甚至都没有困惑。Tom能看见答案呼之欲出，他开始说‘Derek，别，’但他还不够快，Derek就已经说出了可能会摧毁Stiles的话。“Peter没有儿子。”

 

有一刻的寂静。然后Stiles发出一声不能相信的喘气。他扔掉了杯糕，双手护着胃。“是个谎言，”他说。“没有一个是真的。没有一个。Joshua是个谎言。”

 

“Stiles——”Tom踢倒凳子这样他就能在他跌倒时抓住他。

 

“爸，我——”Stiles抬起头，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，但他哽咽出声，“我太他妈开心了。我不，不需要再为了他哭泣了。我不需要再让Joshua活在我身体里了。这只是个谎言。只是对于他来说一种活在我脑子里的方式。”他发出一声挣扎的啜泣。“他想做的只有伤害我。这只是他伤害我的方法。每一次他假装担心我，那个混蛋享受着每一秒钟。我，我终于能够放手了。我可以想怎么恨就怎么恨他了。我再也不需要为了他哭泣了。我现在能够再成为Stiles了。我可以再成为Stiles了。”

 

Tom不知道该说什么，所以他抓住Stiles紧紧抱着他。Stiles用那重聚于他细瘦躯壳中的所有力量抱着他。几乎快要把他身体里的空气挤出来了，但他一点都不在乎了。

 

好长时间以后，Derek尴尬的问道，“你会好吗？”

 

“不，”Stiles说，放开了，擦着眼睛。他抓着Derek的手也紧紧地握了一下。“我还行。我，我知道我还有很长的路要走而我还是挺糟糕的，而且我也不能说我很健康或者我超棒甚至是我不错，但，但是我还行。现在，这一刻，可以了。”

 

Tom伸出手撸了把他的头发，在前额上给了他一个吻。“欢迎回家，Stiles。”

 

Stiles把他的头放在他父亲的肩膀上回答道，“回家真好。”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 9

 

作者的话

你知道在昨晚的一集后我需要点儿啥？来点天可怜见的抱抱吧。

 

 

“但是究竟为啥Derek得八月搬家啊，呃，”Scott嘀咕着抱怨了一句，像搁浅到沙滩的鲸鱼一样翻了个身。过去半个小时他一直都在抱怨帮Derek搬去他的阁楼。Isaac劝他的，不管怎样，因为他是Derek狼群的一员，但是他们是在Stiles失踪时不情愿的绑定的，这样的连结不容易割裂。

 

不管怎么说吧，Scott很明显觉得Derek竟然没有选择送货上门简直就是十恶不赦，所以他们不得不取过来自己组装而且阁楼里没有空调，Derek简直就是个穴居人。Stiles听着他的抱怨想那简直就是热情满满的抱怨了，这可没让他们有更快啊。

 

最终，Scott一不再抱怨他的生活是有多不公平，他就开始了和Allison的约会，Stiles摇了摇头开始想着烹饪。烹饪对他来说就像一种治疗。他被逼着给Peter做饭，渐渐变得擅长。现在他选择去烹饪，因为他很擅长，而且也因为他喜欢让他父亲多吃点健康食物。

 

对他来说接受对于事物的恭维还是很难，但是事实上烹饪本身不再是个难题了。至少食物的味道不再让他作呕，另外意大利面条和水果圈还有特定的冰淇淋也不会了。

 

但是他知道Derek吃的东西，经常是些罐头食品，速冻食品或者快餐店外卖。所以他决定给他做食物，既然他的新家可能啥都没有。砂锅菜太老套了。他回想着过去两个月以前他见过Derek吃什么，有时候他会甜言蜜语的哄他直到他过来吃饭。他决定做点鸡肉派。

 

Tom确保厨房什么Stiles需要的东西都不缺。他让Stiles列出来杂货铺购物单，温和的抱怨所有蔬菜和有维他命的食物。Stiles喜欢他抱怨食物，因为那跟Peter的方式截然不同。他们没有速冻派皮，但是没关系啦。他能自己做点。他一边把蔬菜切开一边听着大声的音乐，因为他再也不能忍受安静了。Peter不太喜欢音乐。如果他不看电视，他们的公寓或者房子或者宾馆就会非常安静。Stiles从来不喜欢安静，但现在他简直就是憎恨了，特别是房子里的每一个小声音或者他父亲在楼上的动作都会让他回头看向身后。

 

Tom已经工作了半天，只要有事情可以分散他的注意力再给他一个时间表Stiles自己呆着完全没有问题。他仍然不是太会应付自由时间。什么都不做，就算时间表规定半个小时的阅读时间或者45分钟阅读维基百科，也会让他犯恐慌症。这重重压在他的胸口不曾离去。如果他太焦虑，他会给Scott发短信或者视频，而从夏天以来，如果事情不太好他已经可自己克服过来了。学校还有一周才开始，Stiles还没准备好。他们都知道。自从他被救回来还不到六个星期。Stilinski警长已经从地方申请放弃转而让他上网校。他觉得这种安排对Stiles很好，平心而论，Stiles不管什么时候都不太喜欢传统上课的方式。一旦学校开始，Tom就会回到全天工作。

 

不管怎么说，今天是星期六，所以Tom没有工作，而一旦派放在烤箱里，Stiles就去找他的父亲。他又回去了，浇着花。“嘿，爸？我…我想去Derek的阁楼。他昨天才搬进来。我做了鸡肉派要带给他。”

 

“好的，”Tom说，擦掉了前额的汗留下一道泥。“你走的时候告诉我一声。”

 

Stiles点点头，然后双手攥紧了衬衣边儿说道，“我是说，我想去。自己去。我不…需要你开车送我去。我就是…想去Derek那儿看看。Scott给我地址了。”

 

Tom有一点点惊讶，但也没有太多。他一直都逼着Stiles自己出去，但也就这么远了，Stiles一直都很抗拒。他去过Scott那儿几次，但那并不算数因为他就住在街下头，而且他一直让Tom站在车道外看着他确保他能到那儿。Tom一直让他们跑去杂货铺一两次试着让他去，但这只会让Stiles吓坏了因为他们没有他需要烹饪的东西而烹饪在他的时间表上可去杂货铺就不是了。

 

“好的，”Tom最终说，然后他问道，见鬼的。“你确定吗？”

 

“是的，我…”Stiles呼出一口气。“我不能一辈子藏在这儿。开车只有十分钟。他会…哦天啊，我好害怕，为什么我害怕，你知道不，算了，你能开车送我——”

 

“不，”Tom坚定的说，紧紧抓着Stiles两个肩膀，坚定地，提醒他很坚强。“你说过你想去。我觉得你应该。为什么你不给Derek打个电话呢？”

 

Stiles咽了口口水点点头。他的呼吸急促。“好的，”他说。“好的，我能做到。”他回到屋里找他的电话。他比以前有更多联系人了。Melissa的电话在，thorne和Burrell的也在，以防他需要什么或者因为某些原因他联系不上他父亲。他的心理治疗师的也在里面。但Derek还是在置顶。

 

他接电话的声音很暴躁，就跟以前一个样。“干啥。”

 

“给你带点营养食品，”Stiles开心的说。“接下来一个小时你在不？Scott给了我你的新地址。”

 

“他当然给了，”Derek说。然后他叹了口气。“好。我哪儿都不去。快来吧。”

 

“好的。我…我要开车过来，好吗？我离开前会给你打电话。”

 

“好的。”Derek最开始没明白他的意思。然后他说道。“等等。你爸爸不是在工作吗？”

 

“没，他在家，但是我…我就开过来而已。”

 

Derek看起来明白太大惊小怪会让Stiles尴尬。“你走之前打给我，”他说，就跟Stiles之前没这么说似的。

 

“是的，我会的。”Stiles说，挂了电话。他回到厨房。鸡肉派还有二十分钟才能好。他没有做甜品。很明显Derek需要甜品。他爱甜的东西，就算他不承认。Stiles走向壁橱拿了些巧克力，面粉，糖，以及需要做巧克力蛋糕的东西。

 

在鸡肉派还在烤箱里，这就变成了好长一段时间，以至于他父亲最终走出厨房去看发现了什么。“我在做甜点，”Stiles说。

 

Tom深谋远虑的一眼，然后点点头说道，“好的，”安静的给Derek发短信让他知道还得一会儿，Stiles正在放松神经。蛋糕放在烤箱里然后Stiles说他不能只做鸡肉派，很明显，如果Derek不喜欢，他应该以防万一再做点牛肉砂锅菜。

 

“你在拖时间，”Tom告诉他。

 

“不，我，我没有拖时间，我就是想准备——”

 

“Stiles，”Tom说，“准备走吧。”

 

“哦，天啊，”Stiles说，但他还是深吸一口气。“是的，好，是的。”他去找出他的运动鞋然后穿上，系紧鞋带打了双结，因为要是有人追着他的话他的鞋带没系好他踩到鞋子掉下来怎么办？因为这个原因被绑走那就真的太蠢了。才不会发生咧，他坚定的提醒自己，因为Peter Hale已经死了而且没有人会费劲用一辆老吉普绑架人了。

 

‘Daniel Card’的死亡就算在他死亡的小镇，也没掀起一丝波澜。当然当地警方质询过，但房子没有任何证据能够追查到Peter Hale的身份。如果警察注意到有一个青少年在那里住过，他们也没有提交到书面。法律上来说，Daniel Card没有家人。从电脑上和房子里的其他东西来说，很明显他被牵涉进墨西哥黑帮和大量非法交易中，所以说真的，没人在乎他那可怕的命运。有那么几篇不痛不痒的文章申诉了一下下墨西哥黑帮嚣张坏了，他们光天化日之下就合谋在大街上干掉了一个人，但没有人给主编写过举报信什么的。Daniel Card的死亡无人悼念而又悄无声息。

 

现在天气热的已经不能穿汗衫了但他不管怎么说还是抓了一件，他讨厌人们看着他胳膊上的伤疤。他讨厌看见自己的身体。每个人都一遍又一遍的对他说他没什么可羞耻的。这虽然不是羞耻。这是个警示。这伤疤让他总是会想起那些回忆，比如Peter回家时发现他抓着一把刀站在煤气灶旁边然后轻柔的把它从他手中拿走，或者那次Peter看见他撕着他的痂告诉他不要这么做因为它才刚刚愈合，或者那次在给他包扎一堆新的伤口时Peter他真的流泪了。

 

都是谎言。全部都是。内心里，Peter爱着每一个Stiles伤害自己的伤口。他不知道最终他会怎么样。他从Melissa那儿知道他可能最终真的会选择绝食而死。如果他再比当时瘦上五英镑，她就得带他去医院了。Peter会带他去医院吗？他已经知道他虚弱的不能站甚至几分钟。Peter会容忍到什么程度。

 

他坐在沙发上满脑子都是这些事儿，等着烤箱里的蛋糕熟了，然后他意识到他的手指一直徘徊在前臂的伤疤上，一遍又一遍。当烤箱的时间到了他长出一口气。当他把蛋糕从烤箱里拿出来冷却时他的双手一直在颤抖。

 

“你不会穿这个，对吧？”他父亲突然出来问道。

 

Stiles的手抓紧了他拿着的衣服。“为啥不？”他问。

 

“因为外面现在有92华氏度（33.33摄氏度）。你会流汗流死的。得了吧，拿过来。”

 

“不，爸，我不——”Stiles的声音崩溃了。“我要穿它。”

 

“Stiles，”Tom说，“Derek看过你的伤疤了。Derek已经看过你比现在糟糕百倍的样子了。记得吗？那天就是他把你抱到汽车里。当我们回家后也是他帮我把你抱回家的。”

 

Stiles转开眼睛。“我现在本该好多了，”他说，知道这实在是没有什么意义的谈话。

 

“你现在已经好多了，”他父亲说。“这就是你为什么现在不需要这件汗衫了。”

 

Stiles想了想。“我很确定理智上说这就不对，但我就是不能接受，好吧，我估计。”他又长出一口气然后把鸡肉派和巧克力蛋糕打包（‘是的，爸，我要把整个全都给Derek带去，你啥都没有，这全都是黄油和油脂，这些对你不好’）。然后他打给Derek告诉他要走了。Derek只是说了好的。当他父亲站在车道上时Stiles站在吉普车轮子后面。他能行。相比于Peter Hale，他聪明于他，耐心更胜，也更加长于计谋。他能从完全安全的一个地方开上三里半到另一个地方。

 

“你到了给我打电话，”Tom说，从他父亲额头的线条Stiles知道他也很紧张。他没有说，不会在这种时候，因为他一直都逼着Stiles。Stiles…大部分…时间还是很感激的。所以他只是点点头然后倒车从后视镜看着他父亲知道过了转角再也看不见。

 

突然又强烈的恐慌一下子就抓住了他，他差点当时就崩溃，几乎就要转向开回家。但他咬紧牙关继续向前，想象着如果他放弃父亲脸上的表情。

 

他有一点过度换气，但他还是安全到达Derek家了。Alpha站在大楼外面，当他看到他的吉普时脸上的表情从惯常的阴沉一瞬间转换到放松甚至是一点点喜悦。“你看上去挺开心见到我，”Stiles说。觉得有一点点晕。他甚至听不清Derek的回答，因为视线一瞬间伴着他的脉搏声模糊不清。“哦天啊我觉得我要晕了，”他说。

 

Derek搂住他的腰让他坐在人行道上，让他低下头告诉他深呼吸几次。视野再次在几分钟之后清晰起来。“好的，哇哦，超尴尬，”他说。

 

Derek只是看了他一眼说道，“你需要我给你个呼吸袋喘喘气吗？”

 

“来个纸袋子盖住你那张脸咋样，混蛋？”Stiles问道，这不是他最经典吐槽水平，不过他还是重新机智回来了。

 

“你最好打给你爸爸，”Derek说。“他可能等的在挠墙。”

 

Stiles点点头咽了口口水，然后拿出手机给他爸爸拨号，第一声铃响还没结束他就接起来了。“嘿，是我，我到了。完好无缺毫发无伤。”

 

“Derek和你在一起？”Tom不自觉的问。

 

Derek靠过来这样警长就能听见他的声音，这样Tom就会知道Stiles没有被逮到其他地方逼着打电话。“我在这儿。他很好。”

 

Tom的声音比平时有点高，Stiles知道不只他一个害怕还有点开心。“好的，很好。回家前打给我，好吗？”

 

“我会打给你的，”Stiles说，“比如，每个小时。”

 

“Stiles，你不需要——你知道，每半个小时更好。”

 

“每半个小时，”Stiles说。“过会儿见，”他加了一句，在他来得及说‘我爱你’或者其他什么听起来像‘以防万一再见了’的话之前赶快挂了电话。他拿走电话，深深喘了一口气，说道，“所以你到底要不要给我看看你的阁楼？”

 

Derek只是哼了一声，然后挥挥手让他上楼。阁楼超棒，好多暴露的砖块，落地窗，还有个螺旋楼梯。阳光倾泻而入，让整个地方都暖哄哄的简直跟Derek的闷闷不乐毫不搭调。“咋样？”他问。

 

“棒透了，”Stiles说，Derek的表情融化成那个漂亮的微笑。“我真想说我想住在这儿，但是，呃，现在我有点被拴在家里了。不过还是，真棒。”他突然想起来在他熬过恐慌症时，他把食物忘在吉普车里了。“该死。食物还在楼下呢。”

 

“我会去拿的。你自便。”Derek走下楼梯。Stiles不知道要多久，所以他就站在那儿看着窗外。阁楼的视野很好。他能看见下面的车流。这很奇怪的抚慰身心。当Derek几分钟后回来，他还是站在那儿。“你做的这是无面粉巧克力蛋糕吗？”他问。

 

“是啊，”Stiles动了动，说。“所以我需要你有牛奶。或者发泡奶油。或者…”他实在说不出冰淇淋。

 

“牛奶，是啊，”Derek说，放下盘子。当他们两个人都意识到这是自从Stiles回来他们俩第一次单独在一间房间里，他不自在的前后晃悠。“你看，Stiles，我——”

 

“Derek，我不——”Stiles和他同时说。他们都停住了。Derek紧张的笑了。Stiles逼着自己放松拳头。“你先说。”

 

Derek清了清嗓子有那么一刻他看起来像是要争辩什么，然后他放弃了。“我不想你…逼自己，”他生硬地说。“在这儿。或者来看我。如果你不想。”

 

Stiles冲他眨眼，皱紧眉头。“嗯…等等，什么？”

 

Derek看向别的地方。“我知道这对你来说不容易，想起来我做了什么——”

 

“你做了什么？”Stiles问。“你是在说你救了我的命，或者你杀了那个绑架了我还威胁所有我爱的人让我的生活如堕地狱的神经病那件事吗？”

 

“嗯…”现在是Derek皱眉了。“是？”

 

Stiles笑了笑。虽然很微弱，不过还是笑出了声。“好吧，你看啊，”他说。“我要说的是我不想在你身边一直很尴尬，所以我需要…你杀了Peter我不生气，好吗？Peter很可怕。我那么想逃离他，就算他在给我洗脑时我自己都感觉不到。我很抱歉让你看见我为他哭泣。因为我…操，我不知道。我那时候不正常。就是…太过了。但是我不生气。所以不要这样，不要避开我。我是说，我知道，在那之前我们不是特别好的朋友，但是…我很高兴你杀了Peter而且我现在要闭嘴了。”

 

“哦。”Derek放松了一点点。“好的。”

 

“更多的是，我爸爸告诉过我在他不在时你都帮了多少忙。”Stiles伸出一只手然后Derek下意识躲开了。“不要，不要这样。你在洛杉矶看了整整三天的停车场就为了找出来那护士在哪儿买的汽车。那，那可真是跑了好多地方。而且…我好庆幸我爸爸没有独自一人。”Stiles双臂捂着胃部，紧紧抱着自己。“他没有说，实在是太假了，但我知道我失踪时他真的很难。我很高兴你在那儿帮他而且…我很高兴你也在那儿。”Stiles用手背擦擦眼睛。“呕，天嘞。我觉得这几天我跟个漏水龙头似的。”

 

“我能——”Derek有点尴尬的向前靠了靠。他见过当Stiles流泪后Tom和Scott抱他，但他不知道对Stiles来说什么姿势才好。但是Stiles靠进他的臂弯，当他慢慢冷静下来时他慢慢呼气。Derek拍着他的后背，笨手笨脚还不咋舒服，完全不会让他想起Peter。

 

一分钟后他放开了，还是在擦眼睛。“有面巾纸没有？”他问。

 

Derek摇摇头。“狼人不生病，所以…”

 

“或者呕吐，我猜。”Stiles进了厨房找到一张纸巾，听着Derek在他身后气急败坏。“我能喝点东西吗？”

 

“去吧，”Derek说，所以Stiles打开冰箱拿出一罐子苏打。

 

“那么楼上有什么？”Stiles问。

 

“没什么，目前为止吧，”Derek耸了耸肩说。“我猜我们要在那儿度过整个满月。我在那儿放什么东西都会毁掉的。”

 

“对哦，因为，你现在有狼群了，”Stiles说，喝了一口苏打。“有我认识的人吗？Scott说他们来自Beacon Hills高中。这，见鬼的，哥们儿。没人告诉你找点跟你差不多体型的人吗？”

 

“Isaac和Boyd都比我高。”

“Isaac . . .?”

 

“Lahey。和Vernon Boyd。”Derek等着看他有没有印象，但是没什么大反应。他不惊讶。他们自己都承认，Isaac和Boyd都是独行侠。“还有Erica Reyes。”

 

“哦，那个癫痫女孩儿，”Stiles说。

 

“她恨别人这么说，你知道，”Derek说。“每当有人听见她的名字，他们马上说‘哦，那个癫痫女孩儿’。”

 

“嗯，你可以告诉她我现在理解她了，自从我要变成‘哦，那个绑架受害者’，”Stiles干巴巴地说。“但是还好啦。而且嘿，她可能不再癫痫了，对吧？”当Derek点头同意时他用手拧着苏打罐子。“嘿，如果…如果被转化的话…我的多动症会好吗？”

 

Derek皱了皱眉。“我不知道。我不知道会不会。”

 

“Peter说会的。那个…那就是我为什么要问。我是说，不说我这样我就会同意。我就是…有时候我会想要写下所有他说过的事情然后看看标记上哪些是真哪些又是假，就是…这样我就能画下界限我就会知道…对不起。我说的毫无道理。”

 

现在Derek开始瞪着他了。“该死。你意识到你刚刚做了什么吗？”

 

“没…？”Stiles紧张的说。

 

“每次你道歉，你就得连续抱上十五分钟。”Derek提醒他。

 

“啥！该死，不要，那是我爸爸，你不需要——”

 

“闭嘴，我们得抱着，”Derek说，一把把他拉上沙发。他坐在中间把Stiles拉上他的膝盖。Stiles抵抗来着，但他笑了，一个真正地笑容，甚至都没意识到。Derek一只胳膊搂着他的腰脸颊埋进Stiles的头发。然后他夸张的看了看表说，“现在时刻三点十七分。”

 

“你知道，有些人可能认为过于用力的抱着绑架受害者不是太好哦——”

 

“你想让我放开你吗？”Derek问。

 

“我才没那么说呢，闭嘴。”Stiles摇摇头。“你知道，我想起第一次我遇见你，你唯一有的面部表情就是‘阴森森’和‘吓死人的阴森森’。你现在到底是经历了怎样的蜕变啊？”

 

Derek静了一会儿。然后他说，“我很高兴你回来了。”

 

“哦，”Stiles说。“哦，好。这就解释了。”顿了顿。“不，等等。我还是超困惑。”

 

Derek叹了口气。“你想要我给你一个字一个字拼出来吗？”

 

“是啊，”Stiles说。“是的，我就要。”他听起来洋洋自得。

 

“我很想你。好吗？”Derek闷闷不乐的说。“你知道这些年来你是我第一个拥有的真正的朋友，对吧？在我全家都被猎人杀掉后我忙着逃跑并不太和别人呆在一起。我不能和不知道我秘密的人靠的太近，因为我得保持低调。而大部分知道我秘密的人不想跟我有关系，因为他们害怕我。你是第一个我遇见的承认害怕我但还是像对待人类一样对我的人。上帝啊，Stiles。你知道有多少人敢像你一样逼我做那个小动作，逼我为了那个同性恋孩子换衣服？或者，在你威胁要叫你爸爸拿枪射我后拽我的衣领子？嗯，没有人。这就是了。然后，三天之后，你就——消失了。你踪迹全无而我又孤身一人。”

 

Stiles的下巴都合不上了。“哇哦，我，嗯，”他说。“我没有…那么想过。我很抱——操！不！我不他妈的抱歉，所有的事情都是Peter的错。”

 

Derek轻轻笑了。“是啊，”他说。然后他摇了摇头，哽咽了一下。“是啊，”他安静的，又一次说道。

 

Stiles靠着他。“他以前什么样？我是说…他不是一直…”

 

“Peter从不是真的…软萌软萌那种人，”Derek说。“他是我的叔叔而且我爱过他，但是他有那么点黑暗的一面。聪明的要死，这…你也知道。他有点黑色幽默。有时候他会开个玩笑或者下个评论，然后我爸爸会笑出来但我妈妈就会气死了然后说‘别当着孩子的面说啊’或者之类的事情。我不太明白。但是不是的。他不是…他不是个可怕的人。如果你是这个意思。”

 

“什么都说不通，”Stiles说。“这就是问题所在。我就是…一直试着琢磨出为什么。我的脑袋一直在兜兜转转因为我找不到动机。”

 

“我真希望我能帮上忙。”Derek摇了摇头。他的手一直懒懒的抚摸着Stiles后背肩胛骨的中间。“我觉得——”

 

“抱歉，我就是——你能不能别？”Stiles问，试着不要逃离Derek的碰触。“我就是，不要…那么碰我。”

 

Derek冲他眨眼，然后马上他就悲伤地理解了，之后他小心的切换到没有表情。“是的。好。”他搂着Stiles的腰。“这样行吗？”

 

“是的。我——”Stiles畏缩了一下马上切掉道歉。“不是因为他对我做的事情，不管怎么说。我是说，我觉得我们都同意如果他猎杀对火灾负责人的人还杀掉他们，我们都能理解。或至少我们能够理解。但是，之后的事情——爸爸的说法是他在因为我和Scott破坏了他的计划而报复。但是他为什么要在乎？他得到了想要的。好吧，也许不是所有的事情都完美无缺，但他想杀的人都死了。他赢了。为什么…”Stiles现在开始挣扎了，他的冷静消融了。“我不明白他对我做的事。而且我停不下来。我一直抓着不放，就像我抓着我伤害自己的伤疤一样。”

 

“不是针对你，不管怎么说吧”Derek安静的说。“还有他做的其他事。和黑帮交易，毒品，贩卖人口，那不是…那不是Peter。那不是我叔叔。但是我猜也许是他想像这世界伤害他一样伤害这世界。如果还有其他目标在那儿，你只是…碰巧在那儿。”

 

“也许吧，”Stiles谁。“而且我，我知道我得随它去，纠结于它不会有帮助况且我可能一辈子都不会有个答案。但是就像，如果我知道为什么，我可以停止…判断。停止我的内心一直试着自责。”

 

“嗯，”Derek说，“当我…当我发现为什么Kate Argent做了那件事…也需要我就能帮你明白为什么Peter会那么做了。”

 

“是啊。”Stiles深深地靠着他，突然精疲力竭。“Peter有妻子吗？”

 

“是的。他在大火时才结婚两年。”

 

“她叫做什么？”

 

“Olivia。我们叫她Livvy婶婶。”

 

“那是…那是真的，那么说。”Stiles松了一口气。“我猜他只在他需要时才撒谎。”

 

“没错。”

 

“我就是…”Stiles声音渐低。“嘿，我能告诉你…我不能告诉其他人的事情吗？我想告诉我爸爸，但我不能。”

 

Derek轻轻皱了皱眉，但还是说。“当然。”

 

“我不…我记不清太多了。就像，每一次我开始害怕，我爸爸都告诉我我有多么坚强，我从不放弃，我一直试着逃跑。但是我不是。还有那些…那些大段的空白在我的记忆中。在亚利桑那州两个警察被杀后。打给我爸爸的电话，我给他在尤马洲留下的信息…我记得做过，但我不记得我计划过。我一定计划过，不是吗？因为如果我随便做的，那一定不会成功。我做了那本愚蠢的谜语书好几个月，让Peter从我的肩头看着还‘帮’我找单词，为他不再在乎我做什么事的日子做准备。我把车牌号和他的驾驶证号码写在书里但是我都不记得，不被他发现，我是怎么得到的。”

 

“就好像，爸爸以为我让Peter觉得他把我毁掉了这样他就能逐渐放下防卫。但Peter确实毁掉我了。我…我甚至在那些警察死后好长一段时间我都不想逃跑。我真的，真的想变成他的儿子，因为我…这样我才能活下来。而我猜这就是潜意识的我在等待机会，但我还是觉得这么想很奇怪因为…那感觉起来不是我。天啊。我觉得我现在又在胡言乱语了。”

 

“嗯…你说的很在理，”Derek说，虽然他听起来也没什么把握，“但我想你想得太多了。我觉得可能潜意识里的你知道你被毁了…你就是放任自流了。因为你知道这样你才能活下来。”

 

“我就是希望我能记得。”Stiles说。

 

“可能你最好还是不记得。”Derek安静的说。

 

“呃。现在你听起来像我的心理治疗师。”

 

“抱歉，”Derek说。“我能明白你为什么一直纠结了。”

 

“就好像我变成了两个人，是吗？我想成为的那个人，那是我再也记不起来的。就像，他也在那儿，在表面之下，作者所有那些精妙绝伦的事情，然后我觉得我现在的这个人甚至都记不起来。”

 

“那是因为那个神奇的人让其他人暂时掌控，”Derek说，“因为他知道另一个人让Peter觉得他得到了自己想要的。”

 

Stiles抿了抿嘴唇。“是啊，”他最终说。“我猜也是。”

 

Derek看了看他的表。“你的十五分钟到了。就是说一声。”

 

“我想就这么呆着。”

 

“我也是。”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 10

 

作者的话

啊啊啊啊，写这个真是太让人一本满足了。我希望每个人都像我一样喜欢它，而于如此可怕之事这些H/C情节应该已经足够弥补了。^_^

 

 

Stiles在Derek的阁楼呆了两个小时。他们吃鸡肉派还看了部电影。当回家时，Stiles感觉焦虑又烦躁。“我知道，我知道我今天应该做个超屌的人，自己出去什么的，但是，但是你能不能陪我开车回家？我实在…我觉得今天已经够多了。你知道？”

 

Derek犹豫了一下。“我在自己的车里跟你回家怎么样？”

 

这是个折中的方法，Stiles并不喜欢，但只能这样了。他下楼进了吉普车。

 

Derek靠着窗户。“你…周六想来吗？狼群会在。你可以来玩的。”

 

“是啊，我…我可以的。好的。”

 

“好。”Derek又冲他露出那个漂亮的微笑，然后回到他的科迈罗里。全程他的车头灯都在Stiles的后视镜里，但他就算他们到了Stilinski家他也没有走出车。他只是在窗户里看着Stiles和他父亲在门边。

 

今晚会很糟糕的，Stiles一点都不想想象。花了他一个多月的时间才让他能够接受他父亲不和他睡在一张床上。心理医生建议过程要循序渐进，所以他们把他的双人床放在车库然后搬进来两张单人床，这样Tom就能跟他睡在一间卧室但不用睡在一张床上。这样的话当他开始做噩梦他也会在。

 

有的不好的晚上，他总是爬上他父亲的床，他们早上谁都不说。Stiles想要道歉，有时候他求着他父亲让他道歉，但是Tom只是告诉他，“你一点错都没有（不许道歉）。”在这一点上他从不妥协。Stiles觉得他应该更坚强，他想要更坚强，但从不会梦想成真。所以他只是蜷缩在父亲身边然后第二天在蒸汽上写着‘我好抱歉’，然后接受无论他父亲决定给他的什么‘惩罚’。

 

当他醒来却再也睡不着他简直恨透了，因为不得不躺在床上然后盯着天花板。当他和Peter一起时发生这种事，他有时候会请求起床——以防他真的需要的时候（指他最终起来给Tom打电话并留信息），他想，虽然他不是故意这么计划的，——然后做字谜。但他现在恨透了字谜，恨到了骨子里。如果他有生之年能够再也看不见字谜，他会乐死的。但另一方面来说自己想要起床却什么都不能做太吓人了，所以他躺在那儿希望他父亲也能醒来。毫无疑问的，如果Tom知道会收拾他的，这就是为什么Stiles不会告诉他。

 

如果是在噩梦之后，Tom会醒来，他们会下楼然后吃个夜宵或者看看电视。但最近Stiles回去一遍又一遍读着一本叫做‘Stiles的真相记事’的一本笔记。Allison和Lydia为他写的。上面是他错过的每一天的一条小琐事。

 

Allison最开始写的，自从她知道Stiles喜欢这些东西，然后她就跟Lydia一起写。这是在他失踪时他们特有的记住他的方式，当她们把它给他时，那里面所有的真相几乎触及他的灵魂让他差点当场哭出来。有时候那是些他们知道他很感兴趣的东西——二月是统计长棍球的时候——或者是些她们觉得很有趣的——三月有很多在Allison从她父亲那儿知道有关狼人的事情后的手写记录。有时候Lydia会写一些安静的私人的自身观察，分享一些没有他人知道的有关自己的东西给Stiles，比如‘我生来就很聪明所以看起来一切都很轻松。我想要受欢迎是因为那看起来很挑战。’或者‘我很高兴Jackson和我分手了。回首往事，我能明白我们跟彼此不合适。’有时候是有关他的失踪。‘长曲棍球队把他们最后的胜利用来为你致意。或者，嗯，给‘Bilinski’，’这是Lydia在这一季度的最后写的。‘Scott想要纠正Finstock但是如果Finstock真的交出来你的正确名字了那就不是他了，所以他就随他去了。’‘Scott说今天是你的十七岁生日，所以我知道他今天一整天都会很伤心，’Allison在四月写道。‘但整个学校都为你守夜。到处都是蜡烛什么的。甚至Jackson都去了。Lydia唱了‘Amazing Grace’非常悠扬。每个人都真的好想要你回家。’

 

两百二十三个真相。他错失的每一天。

 

他现在早就能背下来了，但他还是爱读，坐在昏暗的灯光下双手捧着就算Stiles变成了Joshua，也仍然有人在用自己的记忆让他活下去的证据。

 

当然了，不只是他才睡觉有问题。他知道他父亲也会做噩梦。他没有像Stiles一样又踢又踹着尖叫醒来。但有时候，当他半夜躺在那儿醒过来，他会看见他父亲也没有睡好，不舒服的挪动着，在睡梦中也不得安宁。他知道有时候，当他睡着了，他父亲会起来查看他还在不在。有时候这会弄醒他。有一次他醒了看见他父亲趴在他床边看他睡觉，一边哭着。

 

他不知道这种时候该说什么。当几周之后他开始振作，开始意识到他到底被囚禁了多久，还有就是，那不是他的错。是不是有可能他能早点被救出来？可能吧。他不知道。记忆模糊不清他根本记不得时间了，也记不得他在那安静，绝望的顺从中度过了多久。但他觉得那也是他的一部分——那模糊不清的，深埋于下的部分从没有停下逃跑的举动——那是直觉。一部分的他的人格当时机恰当时及时发现，这样Peter就会相信他真的再跟他父亲说再见，而不是试图传递另一条信息。

 

所以他不再因为他失踪这么久而抱歉，但他憎恶看见他父亲因为想他而那么伤心，因为Stiles身上发生的事情而自责。他在夜里躺在那里听着他父亲喃喃低语着为没有早点找到他而破碎的道歉。

 

Stiles什么都没说，没有泄露他已经醒了。但第二天他在蒸汽上写道，‘如果我不能说抱歉，你也不能。我知道你一定会找到我。’

 

自从他被救出后第一次，然后Tom在Stiles能看见他的地方哭泣，知道他醒了看见了他在哭，而Stiles双臂搂着父亲的肩膀只是紧紧地尽可能抱着他，就像他绝对不会放手一样。

 

他很高兴他父亲现在回去工作了，他父亲正用自己的方式康复，所以自从学校开始前一周他让Scott和他一起去警察局几次给他父亲送午餐。他一直都给他父亲做午餐，但Tom有时候会‘落下’它们然后就不得不吃披萨或者汉堡包代替啦。

 

Stiles第一次出现在警局，Scott不得不真的挡在他和几个想要抱住他的警官之间。Stiles有点吓坏了差点绊倒逃走。幸运的是，大家很快意识到他们吓到他了，就后退了。Stiles给她父亲带来午餐—一块低钠汉堡，都是全麦面包，还有几片蔬菜—收到他老爸一个怒冲冲的表情，然后是一个紧紧地拥抱。

 

学校开始后，Scott再也不能带他来了。他试了几次失败了，但最终，他自己能来了。警察局，当然了，离家有几里远。不比去Derek家多难。他到那儿还好，但然后在大厅就恐慌发作了，最糟糕的地方是Tom没在那儿；他外出调查抢劫案了。Sue和他一起坐了一会儿，让他颤抖的喘气重新振作起来，直到Tom出现然后带他回家。但情况好转多了。

 

差不多一个月以后他才真的打算去见见Derek的狼群，这不全都是他的错。原定的周六狼群之夜被一个突然出现在城镇的外来狼群打断了，而且说真的没人想要Stiles处于危险中。Stiles很惊讶人们还没开始把他锁在碉堡里。相反的，Derek只是告诉他‘有东西来了’，虽然他怀疑这是狼人的恶作剧什么的，但他完全展示出不是Stiles的风格，一点都不感兴趣。

 

当狼群再次重聚，Stiles终于说服自己去见见他们。很好笑，因为理性上他觉得他一定不会想要见到被绑架之前认识的人们，他们就会发现他改变了多少。但他和Scott还有Allison，Lydia，Derek，他爸爸的朋友在一起完全没有障碍。他就是不想再见其他别的什么人了。他不想把现在的自己介绍给世界，好像这就是他了，好像人们应该见见他然后习惯这个新的他。之前认识他的人们会知道现在的情况只是暂时的，知道他再次复原。

 

当他最终崩溃对Derek承认时，alpha只是看了他一眼然后被逗乐的点点头。“就像他们不知道你之前什么样儿似的，”他说。“他们可能很安静，但你可不是。Beacon Hills的每个人都认识你啊。”

 

“是啊，但是我，”Stiles说，一边扭了扭。

 

Derek只是不在乎的撇了他一眼。“要不你明晚7点来我的阁楼，”他说，“要不我就把他们全带去你家。你自己选吧。”

 

“混蛋，”Stiles不带恶意的说。

 

所以他去了，他让他父亲开车送他来，因为他一天里只能接受这么多刺激了，另外，如果他开了他的吉普，那么有很大可能他会决定逃跑的。他带了核桃饼干，因为这总是个介绍自己的好方法。最起码他看起来好多了，虽然他还在努力增重。他的头发长回来了；还是那个板寸头，几乎看不见他拔掉头发的地方了。他穿着一件长袖衬衫因为他不在乎他父亲怎么想的，他不需要人们第一次看见他就看到他的伤疤。

 

Derek把他带进阁楼而其他人差不多都到了。当Erica坐在沙发上翘着脚看时尚杂志时Boyd和Isaac正在摔跤。“这是Stiles，”Derek说。“今晚的主旨大意就是像对待一只小猫一样对待他。所以温柔点儿。但也别太温柔了。”

 

“你他妈在逗我吗，混蛋。”Stiles说，瞪了Derek一眼。

 

“我能挠他的肚子吗？”Erica问道，合上杂志用一种除了诱惑别无他词的姿势离开沙发。

 

甚至都没想想，Stiles就回答道，“亲爱的，你喜欢我哪里就可以摸哪里。”

 

Erica冲他笑。“我喜欢他。我们能养着他吗？”

 

Stiles不能自已的畏缩了一下。Derek的手放在他的肩膀上让他不再后退，然后他坚定地说，“没人会养着Stiles。”

 

“我，呃，我带了饼干，那个，”Stiles说，把饼干放在桌子上。“尝尝吧。”Boyd和Isaac马上就不管他们在干什么过来吃饼干。Stiles小心的对他们说hello，他们也回hello。他觉得他能够处理这些了，真的。“所以你们只是出去溜圈？还是怎么的？还是有，就像，狼人训练啥的我需要做准备吗？”

 

“有时候Derek让我们训练或者拳击或者啥的，”Boyd说，“但大多数时间我们只是磨时间。看电视或者干啥的。”

 

“好的。”Stiles放松了一点点。他觉得他能应付得来。他给自己拿了苏打水然后Erica问他喜不喜欢网校因为对她来说听起来挺简单的而且她可以让她父母也给她登记上。他们点了披萨Isaac和Boyd说些有关变身啊，锚啊的事情，有很小的一部分会让Stiles挑挑眉想着也许他应该给他父亲提一下。听起来Isaac的父亲对Isaac不是太好，一个小小的青少年保护组织检查可能需要出动。

 

Derek安静地坐着，看着他们的互动却不太说话。然后他们开始谈论刺青因为Erica早就想要一个，Derek告诉他们他是怎么刺的。“啥，这怎么可能？”Stiles说，甚至脱离开他现在这种顺从的状态。

 

“我不知道，”Derek说，用一种别-质-疑-alpha的眼神。“就是起效了。”

 

“但那不是烧伤的作用，他们不会在你皮肤上留下黑色的线条-”

 

“Stiles，”Derek叹了口气说道，“可能对人不管用，但是-”

 

“呃，也不对狼人，这不像Peter是一个行走的刺青，不，他烧的跟块薄脆似的，而我-”Stiles觉得披萨涌到喉咙。他不得不花了一分钟憋回去不去想Peter。“另外，你用一根喷灯是咋描绘细节的啊，哥们儿，说不通啊。”

 

“我还能编一个咋的？”Derek问。

 

Stiles想了想。“呃，你可能真编了一个啊，这不像我们有个示范。这是啥alpha的事情吗？就像你告诉我们疯狂的狼人事情然后看我们相信什么？嘿，你知道如果你非常慢的说‘轻信鬼（gullible）’，听起来就会像‘桔子（oranges）’？”（这两个单词听起来完全不像，所以Stiles是在讽刺他们得脑子多秀逗才能相信Derek说的有关刺青的鬼话。我觉得这里是作者对于3A开始Scott刺青的吐槽，也是我一直想吐槽的，烧成一片怎么描绘细节啊，还是说所以Scott只能纹几个黑道道？）

 

Derek只是白了他一眼然后转向其他几个人继续给他们讲。Stiles什么都没说但还是在他那个‘幸亏我不是狼人’的笔记上加了又一条条目，虽然他真没想过要刺青。说真的，这个想法总是让他浑身一震。

 

“算了，星际迷航开始了，”Isaac说。

 

“呜哇哇啊啊，”Erica说，但当Isaac换台时她没有吵，只是碰的一下摔在Boyd的膝盖上。Stiles笑了，然后四十五秒后他和Isaac都认出了这是哪一集，之后就陷入了一场有关到底是原初还是下一代好的激烈辩论中，当Stiles说janeway是他最喜欢的舰长时Isaac承认深空九号还是有地位的，所以很明显他们都有自己的执着。Erica看起来不能相信她听见的东西，Derek只是冲他们所有人摇摇头然后吃着Stiles的饼干。（我得吼一句，captain Kirk必须是最伟大的舰长啊！）

 

Stiles虽然把电话放在膝盖上这样他就能不时打给他父亲，因为他还是对Stiles要自己出去焦虑不已，就算他和Derek或者Scott在一起，但Stiles基本上来说已经放松了。Erica马上爬过他离开的地方，靠在Derek身上，之前Stiles一直靠着的地方。

 

“我好无无无无无无无聊，”她抱怨道。

 

“这一集还有大概五分钟结束了，忍着吧。”Derek说。

 

Erica冲他做了个鬼脸，然后靠过来轻轻咬了一口他的耳朵。他冲她吼了一声，虽然他基本没有变身但眼睛闪了一下。他不是真的生气了，只是一种对她的开玩笑的本能的反应，提醒她谁是alpha。在屋子对面，Derek听见一声杯子掉在地上碎掉的声音。他抬头看见Stiles站在厨房的走道上，掉下了他刚刚拿着的苏打水。

 

“该死，”Derek说，离开沙发。“Stiles，你还——”

 

“不，不要！”Stiles喊道，逃走了。他转身跑过碎了一地的玻璃，作为最快的逃跑选择跑向了螺旋楼梯，因为狼群在他和公寓的门之间。

 

“操，”Derek骂道。他转向剩下三个青少年吼道，“出去，你们所有人。不是你们的错我也没有生气，但出去。我们稍后再说。”

 

当他完事后。Stiles已经跑上楼离开了视线。Derek嗅了嗅闻到了血的味道，又一次诅咒了一声。他缓慢爬上楼梯，谨慎小心，然后看向空空的上层房间。阁楼没有多少墙；基本上就是一个大房间。他马上就看到了Stiles，蜷缩在一堵暴露的墙旁边，缩在一个小柜子里就像Derek就会看不到他一样。他搂着他的腿抵着胸膛，脸埋在大腿里，前前后后的摇晃着。

 

“Stiles？”Derek说，没有接近他。当Stiles没有回应，甚至没有抬头时，他说，“Stiles我们需要清理你的脚。我觉得你踩在碎玻璃上了。”

 

“哦，天啊，我好抱歉，”Stiles突然脱口而出。“我，我会扫干净的，我好抱歉。”他手脚落地开始向台阶爬过去。

 

“Stiles！”Derek不知道该怎么做，但他不想Stiles起来用受伤的脚走路，所以他拦住了他，抓住了他的肩膀。

 

“Stiles，你不需要这样做。这不是——是我啊，是Derek。我很抱歉。我不应该在你面前变身，我应该知道的——是我。你在这儿很安全，我不会让你发生任何事。”

 

Stiles抬头看向Derek，他整个身体都在颤抖，呼吸急促又尖利。“D-Derek？”他说，用一种比往常还要高的声音说。

 

“是啊，是我，”Derek说，不知道他还能说些什么。

 

“我—我以为—我以为我看见了-”

 

“我知道，我知道，但就是我而已，”Derek说。“我现在是alpha了，记得吗？”

 

Stiles恢复了清醒，在地板上缩成一团放松的抽泣了一声。Derek跪在他旁边握着他的手，让Stiles紧紧抓着他都疼了。他哭得Derek光是看着他都觉得精疲力竭。

 

“每一天…每一天我忍受着，”Stiles最终哽咽道。“恐惧这一切都只是一个更大的谎言。他只是让我享受几个月的宁静然后他就回来找我。我知道他死了，我看着他死了。但我每天晚上都惊醒。梦到他回来找我。我不能-我就是他妈的不能了。那，好多了，最开始的那几天我几乎不能让我爸爸离开我的视线超过三十秒因为我实在是害怕Peter会对他做什么。他过去告诉过我。详详细细的。清楚地像一幅画。如果我父亲来找我他就会这么对我父亲。然后我还是给他留了一条信息。天杀的啊，我是个怎样自私的混蛋啊？”

 

“你就是那种知道无论如何你父亲都会冒着一切风险也不会失去你的自私混蛋，”Derek说，又紧紧地抓了一把他的手。“当你失踪时我看着他。我知道他经受了什么。你们两个很像。你知道的。”

 

Stiles伸出一只手擦了擦眼睛。“每个人都告诉我会好的。我只要再给自己点时间。我，我的治疗师让我和其他经受了相同遭遇的人接触。他们也这么说，我猜我得相信他们，因为他们也经受过。我就是…有时候要一直把自己绷着实在是太累了。”

 

“不管你什么时候需要你都可以放松的，”Derek告诉他。他转过头说道，“Laura过去跟我这么说过。如果我觉得自己不能一直坚强，崩溃然后重新振作…完全是可以的。让周围的人看见自己受伤完全是可以的。”

 

“是啊，我猜。”Stiles最终还是决定坐起来，又一次用颤抖的手擦了擦眼睛。“我…我想要你变身，好吗？这样我就能看看了。现在我已经，你知道，做好准备了。”

 

Derek犹豫了。“你确定？”

 

“是啊，我不能…指望着你只要在我身边就不变身，你知道？”他喘了口气。“我好了，我准备好了，来吧。”

 

Derek点点头。他总是很好地控制好变身，自从他还是个孩子，所以他故意慢慢来，让眼睛的血红慢慢闪现而不是突然出现，让爪子一次一毫米的伸出来。他听见Stiles的心跳在胸膛里加速，很快，但没有像早前一样恐慌得快。花了他几乎三十秒才全部变身完成，然后他转向Stiles观察他的反应。

 

Stiles深处一直颤抖的手缓缓按在Derek的脸颊上，手指拂过眉毛然后摸着其中一只尖耳朵。

 

“我的天啊，我都忘了这鬓角胡子有多可笑了。”

 

Derek嗤笑了一声。“确实啊，我也从来不喜欢。”

 

过了一会儿，Stiles放下手。“谢了，”他说。

 

“是啊，”Derek回答道。“不客气。”

 

有那么一会儿Stiles看起来像是要说些其他什么事情，但他低下头说道，“该死。我的脚。”

 

“是啊，它们还在流血呢，”Derek说，小心地不表现出当他强迫自己等着Stiles重新振作起来Stiles鲜血的味道和疼痛都要把他逼疯了。“我楼下有些东西。”他站起来没有问过Stiles就把他打横抱起来，不顾他微弱的抗议抱着他走下螺旋楼梯。他把他放在沙发上然后把他的双脚放在咖啡桌子上，然后去找消毒水，纱布和镊子。

 

“好吧，给我解释解释，”Stiles说。“上一次我在这儿，你可没有这些东西。现在突然间你就有个急救箱了？”

 

Derek看向他。“记得几周前，当你要来时突然发生的事情吗？没什么大不了的，有个外来狼群，”他加了一句，摆了摆手，“但Allison的腿受伤了而Scott，呃，他很生气我没有这些东西，所以。他以防万一留下一些东西。”

 

“听来挺像Sco-嗷嗷诶我操嗷！”当Derek用镊子夹走玻璃时Stiles叫道。“下回提醒我啊，你个混蛋。”

 

“数到三，”Derek毫不同情地说。

 

“呃，你可真是差劲透了，”Stiles说，当Derek把剩下的玻璃拔出来然后用棉签给每一个伤口消毒时手死死抓着沙发的枕头。当他完成时伤口已经包扎好了，Stiles看起来有点晕，都要化了。“哇噢噢噢噢噢，”他说。“我都忘了脑内啡的刺激有多大了。”他发出一声小小的叹息然后让脑袋躺回垫子上。“我应该多从玻璃上走一走。”

 

Derek看向沾着血的玻璃碎片。“你…你不应该，”他尴尬地说。“我是说，你不应该再伤害自己了。”

 

“噗噗噗噗噗，”Stiles答道，冲天花板喷气。“是的，我知道。我不该。我是说，大部分时间，我不该。有时候我还是会这么做。但我在努力改了。和我的治疗师一起。我有自己的应对机制。就比如，一张当我伤心时我应该看看的单子，而不是自残。但还是。当偶然发生时还是可以享受一下的，我说的对吗？”

 

Derek摇了摇头。他在脑袋里记下也许他应该跟Tom提一提，但他不觉得他能让Stiles谈起这个话题，这也不知道该说什么。“我真希望我还能多帮些忙，”他最终说道。“我是说，如果…如果这会让你感觉好点，我会为你在狼群中留有一席之地，但我忍不住会想，在Peter做了那些后，你不会想要加入狼群了。”

 

Stiles僵住了。“你…你会这么做吗？”

 

Derek看向他，有点被回应震惊了。然后他点点头。“是的。狼群越大，就越强壮。人数是安全的保证。”既然Stiles没有尖叫着逃跑，他又加了一句。“你不需要变成狼人。很多狼群都有人类成员。我知道Peter…威胁过要转化你，但是。我不会这么做。”

 

“Peter从没真的威胁要转化我，”Stiles说。“他提议要转化我。”他的嘴唇在那个词上扭曲了。“他把这一咬叫做礼物。说他选我是一种荣耀。但他说的很明白如果我不说我想要他就不会给我。他想要…他想要完全控制我。这是我唯一…绝对坚持的。我绝不让他转化我。”

 

Derek呼出一口气，逼着自己收回熟悉的愤怒。“你…你应该想一想这个。跟你父亲说说脑内啡的事儿。见鬼，跟Scott说说-你知道如果你没说他会生气的。但是，我就是。如果你在我的狼群里，我会保护你。一直保护你。我不会让任何人碰你。我是说，我自己也不会，但是狼群-那会给你一个不会被斩断的跟我的连结。”

 

Stiles点了点头，然后说。“不管怎么说，谢了。我是说，就算我决定不加入。这个提议。它…它对我意义很大。”

 

这时候，Derek转开目光，他的脸因为尴尬有点红。他突然站起来说道，“快点，我带你回家。”

 

“是啊，好的。”Stiles让Derek抱着他就算他觉得他能自己走了，因为这样更轻松而且他知道如果他阻止他Derek会一直跟他叨叨的。他甚至等在车子里这样Derek就能抱着他进家门了。

 

“搞啥啊？”Tom问，当他们进门时从他正在看的棒球赛上抬起头。“你还好吗？”

 

“踩在玻璃上了，我好得很，还有一个高黑帅老母鸡给我当司机，”Stiles说。“呃，很明显他打算直接把我放到我的房间里，晚安老爸。”当Derek上楼时他在肩膀上加了一句。“哥们儿，你知不知道我现在有多少不搭调的吐槽想说，说真的，你在带我上我的床啊。”

 

Derek只是瞪着他。“你就不该走在玻璃上，”他说，一点不同情的把Stiles扔在他的床上。“不管怎么说，该睡了。”

 

“那么你想要跟我父亲谈谈我的自残获取脑内啡的习惯吗？当然了，好。”Stiles说。“去吧你。”

 

Derek犹豫了。“你不想我跟他说？”

 

“随便。你应该跟他说。你们说好了的。无所谓。”Stiles闭上眼睛。“我要睡了。今天难熬。告诉其他人我会改天再去的，好吗？”

 

“好。”Derek关上灯，但没关上门。“晚安，Stiles。”

 

Stiles躺在那儿看着天花板。他能听见他父亲和Derek在一楼的窃窃私语。然后他父亲喊道，“哦，好球！”他意识到他们没有谈论他；他们在看球。这让他微微笑了。他翻了个身睡着了。

 

过了一会儿，当他父亲进来房间时他醒了。他已经冲过澡正穿着T恤和法兰绒裤子。没有上床，他坐在Stiles的床边，一只手缓缓摸着他的头发，只是看了他一分钟。Stiles睁开眼睛说道，“嘿。”

 

“嘿，你也是，”Tom说。“你还好吗？”

 

“是的。”Stiles拽了拽他父亲的拳头，这通常意味着他想要他父亲跟他睡在一张床上。

 

Tom知道他过了很漫长的一天，从他的舒适区走出来，他没有争论就躺在毯子下面。“你今天做的很好，孩子。”

 

“嗯。”Stiles闭上眼睛。“我觉得很好。我觉得…现在很勇敢。”

 

“你每天都很勇敢。”Tom告诉他。

 

“我知道，”Stiles说，满意的叹了口气。“我只是感觉不到。今晚我感觉到了。你现在跟我在一起，好吗？这样就不会被噩梦毁了。”

 

“一直跟你在一起，”Tom说，紧紧抓了抓他，过了几分钟，他们都睡着了。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Tom一点都不期待十月份，并不是因为他不喜欢这个月，而是因为十月十五日是他妻子的去世纪念日，也是她的生日。它们事实上是同一天。有时候他想知道她是不是故意的，知道这两个日子对于她的家庭来说实在是太难了-所以为啥不安排在同一天呢？这样一来他们就只用一年忍受一个糟糕的日子而不是两天啦。这种事他觉得她完全做得出来，就算他完全看不出她怎么控制的来。但她有好几周，几个月都在垂死挣扎，-这个，他想，可能就是为什么了。

 

不管怎么说，他不太确定怎么解决。在过去九年里，他和Stiles一直都在十月十五日做着同样的事情，每一年。他们带花去她的坟墓—每一年的种类不同—然后坐在她的坟墓旁边喝着Chase’s 餐厅的奶昔，因为她最爱了。

 

他知道Stiles很脆弱，虽然他现在每一天都更经常地从他的壳里出来了，他不想逼他。他现在还是在明确日期上有障碍，Tom甚至不确定他知不知道现在是几月份。他之前从不提醒Stiles。Stiles也知道。不管他儿子的生命中发生了什么，每个十月十五日的早上，Stiles都会在早餐上以“我觉得今年我们该买剑兰”作为开头，然后谈论花朵的象征意义或者他妈妈的花园或者有关她的记忆。

 

他要怎么说的出，“所以，你今天觉得去看看你母亲的坟墓怎么样？”

 

当Stiles从他的卧室里出来时，他还是想说这话题，希望今天上学这样他就能有更多时间去想一想。他Stiles自己倒了杯咖啡然后抓了一片面包给自己做吐司。一点都没犹豫，他说，“我觉得今年我们该买剑兰。真的，你知道吗？这是stilinski家族历史上标志性的一年。”

 

Tom完全是放松的长出了一口气，然后说，“剑兰就很好，”这总是他说的话，不管Stiles说什么。

 

“我在某些地方读到过剑兰是唯一有绿色阔叶的花朵，”Stiles继续说道，在冰箱里深深挖掘着橘子汁。“我觉得这跟二号叶绿素有关。很明显我要就这一主题展开研究。”

 

“显而易见。”Tom被逗乐了。

 

“哦，这还提醒了我，”Stiles说，“我科学课测试打了96分。所以我要奖励。”

 

Tom私下里想他应该多让Stiles上网校。这对他的多动症好多了，不被逼着坐在教室里听着无聊的演讲，能够以自己的方式学习，四处跳，选择自己的课题。不管怎么说，还是得说。“奖励，哼？Scott有没有给你发些‘今日词汇’什么的他喜欢的东西？”

 

“是啊，”Stiles说，“但我目前为止一个新词都没有学到。”他拿出橘子汁开始直接从瓶子里喝。

 

“如果你觉得我会让你逃脱这个，”Tom说，“因为有一段时间我觉得我会喜欢你表现错误因为这就意味着你觉得再次安全了，你就错了，先生。”

 

Stiles去拿杯子。“还是缺乏通融。我觉得应该安排一次访查。”

 

他的土司蹦了出来吓得他一跳，但他很快就好了，拿起一把黄油刀这样他就能抹很多的果酱了。过了一会儿，他的嘴里就满是食物。“Ms. Pierson说我可以做有关僵尸世界大战的读书报告，”他一边嚼吐司说。“她是我最新喜欢的人了。”他继续谈着他的课程，Tom一边让他嘴里都是吃的说话一边半心半意的警告他。过了半个小时，他们上了车。他已经打给花店了，他们早就知道他们的要求，已经给他们准备了一束美丽的花束。然后在Chase’s停了一小会儿。Stiles点了他常要的草莓奶昔因为他的胃再也吃不了草莓冰淇淋了，只要用巧克力代替。（“没什么能毁掉巧克力的，”他第一次被问起来他就是这么跟他父亲说的。）

 

他们跟往常的路线一样。Tom让Stiles拿着花束自己拿着奶昔。他们一起走过来Stiles放下花束。然后他们各自独自呆了一会儿。Tom从来没问过他在母亲的坟墓前说了什么。这不关他的事，真的。这不像他说了什么让自己兴奋的事情。只是些‘我每天都好想你，真希望你在’的话。但他几乎庆幸他妻子避免了去年的痛苦。

 

不久之后，他们坐在草地上喝着奶昔，就像他们一直做得。

 

“嘿，爸爸？”Stiles问。“我让你的人生很辛苦吗？”

 

Tom冲他儿子挑了挑眉毛。他知道他为什么这么问，不得不遏制住诉说些陈词滥调的冲动。真相会更好，如果他了解他的儿子，他也确实了解。“你当然让我辛苦了，”他说。“就像Scott让他母亲的生活辛苦。Allison让他父母的生活辛苦。你不可能让另一个人完全依赖在你身上而不使你的人生辛苦。所有选择成为父母的人都知道这个道理。如果你问‘我让你的人生比一般人都辛苦吗’，我猜可能是有一点。我得承认我并非从未停下来想过这个问题的。从来不看看其他父母嫉妒他们的孩子不给他们找事儿。这就是有个孩子的道理啊。他们不是人形娃娃或者克隆体；他们是人，而人就不完美。有时候他们会有多动症或者哮喘。有时候他们撒谎或者只说一半话或者保守秘密。这就是生活的本质。如果你真的问‘如果我可以我会改变你的想法吗’…嗯，除了事实上我觉得如果你没有多动症日子对你来说会更好过点…不。我不会改变你也不会做交易。有时候你要逼疯我了，但就是这些特性让你是我的儿子。这就是我最爱你的事情。你的固执，你的驾驶技术，你守着秘密的能力…所有这些事情都在今年拯救了你的生命。你就是你本来的样子，所以不要让任何人改变你。”

 

“我没有。我不会。”Stiles靠向他。“能听见你这么说真的很好。”

 

Tom笑了一声。“求表扬呢，是不？”

 

“有点吧。”现在Stiles也笑了，但他很快就开始抽泣。“他一直…以前跟我说过。没有我你会好得多。你会意识到这一点然后马上就不会再找我了。但我从没相信过他。我觉得这有时候让他很生气。我拒绝相信你会放弃我。我从没说过—我不需要说。他一直知道。”

 

Tom微微摇了摇头说道，“这很明显就是Peter没有儿子的证据之一。因为如果他有过，他就会知道其中差别。”

 

“我觉得他知道，”Stiles说。“他就是想要说服我你会放弃我因为这会让我更加脆弱。而最终…我猜我利用这一点来对付他。作为打给你的借口。”

 

“嗯，”Tom说，一边弄乱他的头发，“不管怎么说，你就是个天才。”

 

“而在我好的日子里，我可是真的相信的，”Stiles说。

 

“你每一天都应该相信，”Tom说。“因为我知道你知道我花费你失踪的每一分钟来找你，我剩下日子的每一天都会来这么做，如果我必须这样。Peter很聪明也很狡猾，但他绝对不会赢因为他不像我们一样有信仰。”

 

Stiles喝完奶昔继续吸着空空的吸管，然后舔舔嘴唇。“嘿，你知道，我们应该…你觉得我们是不是应该在Hale家宅大火遗址放点纪念的东西？给Derek的家人？我觉得…也许这会帮助他，如果他有地方可去，就像我们一样，来纪念他们。就算Peter…以前的Peter，在大火之前。我觉得这会很好。”

 

“这会很好的，”Tom同意道。“我会跟他谈的。”

 

“我很高兴你们两个现在是哥们儿了，”Stiles说。“它需要更多朋友。”

 

Tom只是笑出声来。“嗯，你这么想挺好的，”他说。“我很确定Derek会很高兴的。”他喝完了自己的奶昔，一只胳膊搂着Stiles的肩膀，紧紧地搂着他。“快点，孩子，”他说。“我们回家了。”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

END

 


End file.
